


Sending Over The Edge

by PrincessDestiny



Series: The Dark Seductions Series [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action, Alucard is sadistic yet sexy as hell, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Blanket Permission, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Comedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Seras really can't resist him, She doesn't really want to!, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenge' #21, 25, 48, 81, 103 and 305 Combined : Response Fanfic. Seras is lonely and realises that her life as a vampire has made her an outcast and she'll probably never find a guy. After a series of rather erotic dreams and a bumbling attempt at romance within the Hellsing Organisation that leads to disaster, she realises her Master is paying her a lot more attention than usual. In fact, he seems to be downright determined to send her over the edge with his constant teasing and taunting! To make things worse, Sir Integra confines her to her quarters for a month as punishment...  </p><p> </p><p>  <b>This Fanfic was originally started in 2006 and completed in 2011.  Take notice of the tags.  This might be very humorous in parts and is a romance, but it's also very dark, and has lots of sex, blood and violence!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'One Hour Challenge' #21: "So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a theory?"  
> #25: "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it huuuuurts!"  
> #81: One of your 'Couple' gets injured and the other of the 'Couple' has to look after them.  
> #103: Your 'Couple' must be caught in a compromising position.  
> #203: One of your 'Couple' bursts in on the other of the 'Couple' while they are changing clothes.  
> #305: "I always know when you're watching me."
> 
> This Fanfic is a result of a Fanfiction One Hour Challenge. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.
> 
> This Fanfic was originally started in 2006 and completed in 2011. I wasn't able to write for a couple of years due to a long illness and subsequent surgery, but I received so many emails and reviews from fans, begging me to continue the plot, that I got right back into it as soon as I was better. :) Original notes contained in the chapters. There are two sequels in the works, which I hope to start getting out this year or early next. Take notice of the tags. This might be very humorous in parts and is a romance, but it's also dark, and has lots of sex, blood and violence!
> 
>  **Original Notes:** I saw Hellsing for the first time only three weeks ago and became hooked, so I couldn't help it when inspiration for this Fanfic hit me 4 days ago and I started to write. Please be kind, since this is my first attempt :) I absolutely LOVE vampires and though there was no romance in the anime, I couldn't help but notice a certain about of UST there between Seras and Alucard and even a jealousy when her master was near Integra...so, this is where this baby came from. I was so obsessed with this storyline, after having writer's block on and off for two years that I've barely left my computer for four days! Hehehe. Let's just say I'm over my block now. It's also my first attempt at a lemon, so bear with me guys! I'll be building up to it, as usual, loaing as much tension into it as possible. _Smirk _I've also never seen the Manga, but my beta tells me that Alucard's personality is very much closer to that than his anime personality. Go figure.__

Seras was sprawled across the office desk, the man pressing against every inch of her and crushing her into the hard surface. Her breathing was hard and she knew her heart was going a mile a minute. She felt excitement spiral through her as he brought her hands up above her head and trapped them there with his own. "So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?" She gasped out. 

"That's right." He purred, warm tongue trailing slowly up from her collarbone to her ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. His hardness rubbed against her inner thigh and she gasped again, feeling helpless with his there between her legs. Seras was acutely aware of everything happening to her, but somehow it all seemed unreal. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was dreaming. How...strange. And stranger still, she could sense someone _else_ there in her dream-watching silently. Someone familiar. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out who and a moment later, she didn't really care as her dream man's mouth touched hers and he kissed her passionately.

"What theory?" The blonde asked curiously, ripping her mouth from his to catch her breath, she stared up at the ceiling of the room and frowned. Boy, did this room seem awfully familiar too. What the-

"That you're so utterly cute." He told her smoothly, a hand going to her breast and slipping inside her open blouse.

"Cute?" She murmured, dazed. Whoa, that felt nice. Just a little to the left. Seras groaned as the man's hand caressed her nipple and she arched. "Tell me more about my cuteness?" She muttered.

"You're cute as a kitten." He purred, head moving down swiftly to replace his hand.

Mocking laughter resounded in the room and the darkness seemed to thicken.

Seras froze, her eyes wide-and then she woke up. She lay there for a long moment, panting loudly. "Cute as a-kitten? Oh god, I really _am_ pathetic." She moaned, turning on her side. Kitten, as in what her old comrades used to call her?

The blonde girl rested a hand on the cool metal of her coffin-lid and tried to slow her breathing. Not another dream. One of many she'd had over the last month. Almost every _night_ in fact and they were driving her insane! Another faceless guy that she was making out with. Jeez, she was so hard up. What a loser.

"Am I so desperate and lonely I'm dreaming up guys?" She whispered sadly to herself. "Wonderful, Seras." The dream was rapidly fading from her mind, as was the tingling excitement from her body and she could not even recall the man's face-as usual. How weird, she could have sworn she'd sensed that presence again in her dream. And who the heck had laughed? Must have been her imagination.

The vampire frowned, wiping her damp forehead with her hand. "I'll have to ask Master if it's normal for vampires to be aware that they're dreaming." She said, becoming sleepy again.

She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes, never seeing the metal above her swirl and shift briefly into a glowing pair of red eyes and a knowing smirk.

* * *

When she sensed that the sun had set, Seras' eyes opened and she yawned. She groped around in the dark and found the control that would open up the lid to her coffin-bed and it slid up slowly, revealing her moonlit room. Her table was set with a place-mat, two candles, a bowl and a chilled bag of blood sitting on ice. She smiled. Walter had been here. He was really so sweet, even if this was his duty.

But still...

Her smile faded. She wasn't comfortable drinking the blood. The blonde sighed as she got out of bed and stretched. An image of her dream came to her and then vanished, leaving her frowning. "Hmm, I can't quite remember that one." She muttered, trying to chase the thought. Nope, it was gone. Just like the others. All she ever remembered was a feeling of pleasure spent with nameless men, who had her waking up trembling with want.

"Like I'm ever going to get any lovers anyway." Seras muttered angrily under her breath, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. She stared up at the dark sky and wondered if there was anything for her to do tonight. There had been no missions lately and she had taken to haunting the halls like a ghost, occasionally going to target practice or talking to Walter. It wasn't like Master was ever around. Not that he ever had anything to do with her outside missions, other than to taunt her about not eating her food or how weak she was!

Seras ignored the blood, knowing it would annoy her master and left the room to head for Sir Integra's study. Perhaps there would be some excitement for once. As she wandered the hall, she noticed sadly that everyone either stepped as far to the other side of the corridor as their bodies could fit, or they'd find another route entirely to get to the other side of the house and therefore avoid her entirely. She knocked on the door as she reached it and heard voices inside dimly.

"Come." Sir Integra called out.

Seras opened the door and walked in hesitantly, not surprised to see Alucard there, leaning lazily against one wall, his hat dipped down across his face to leave it in shadow. "Sir Integra. Master." The blonde greeted them both politely. "Is there anything I can do for you tonight?" She went on hopefully.

"Nothing tonight, Agent Victoria." Integra replied smoothly, her eyes studying the young girl.

Seras' face fell and her Master chuckled. "She's disappointed. Hungering for some carnage, Police Girl?" He smirked at her.

"No at all! Don't be mean, Master!" She protested, not wanting to look bad in front of the imposing woman. "I'll go practice then." She decided, waiting to be dismissed. Sir Integra nodded and Seras turned to leave, but was arrested by a strange intent look in Alucard's red eyes as he gazed at her from over the top of his yellow glasses.

"You look tired. Get some more sleep." He advised her wolfishly. "And drink the blood."

Seras blushed and looked away. Thank goodness Master had no idea why she looked so tired! "Umm-sure, Master!" She agreed hastily, beating a retreat. With the door closed safely behind her, she sighed in relief. Whew! Master had been looking at her weirdly. Now to go let off some steam. Seras made her way purposefully to the shooting arena, picking up her halconnen from her room on the way. She needed to blow off some serious steam in the form of not only bored frustration, but also sexual frustration!

As she entered the room, the twenty or so soldiers there looked up and gave her the expected looks of fear, disgust and nervousness. Seras ignored them all and headed for the last target range. God, she was so sick of those looks. She missed Ferguson. At least she'd has some mutual respect from the man. These new soldiers had no such thing for her. She sighed. Perhaps some tough training was in order. She was their Commander and she'd get their respect if nothing else, damn it. She deserved that much, even if they had to fear that she wasn't human like them.

The vampire left off a shot from her massive gun, blowing the head off the paper man with a dull roar. It was incredibly satisfying and she grinned. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She wondered aloud.

Some whispers broke out around her, and catching a few uncomplimentary words aimed in her direction, she scowled. Did they know so little about vampires that they forgot about the heightened hearing or did they just not care? Bloody men! She was so sick of it all. Especially those damn _dreams_! Seras aimed carefully and then with an irritated snarl, she shot the paper in the groin area, blowing a hole the size of a man's head. Around her, the place went dead silent. Then there were a few gasps and a whistle.

"Yeesh, Victoria. Who pissed you off?" A male voice demanded. "No man deserves that."

"Oh yeah, Stevens?" She retorted, turning to face him with a red-eyed glare. She rested her halconnen over her shoulder and looked at his expression, expecting to see the usual disgust there. Andrew Stevens was one of her newer recruits, and though she had recognized his voice, she had not really gotten to know the man. To her surprise, she saw admiration in his eyes. She blinked.

"Well, perhaps I went a too little far." She admitted sheepishly. It was those damn dreams. It was making her alternate between hating and wanting a guy! They were more trouble than they were worth-especially in the dream world.

"I'll say!" The man grinned at her from amused blue eyes and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "How about you let off some steam with me in a little one on one combat?" He offered.

" _Bad_ idea!" Another soldier said, nudging him. "You know our Commanding officer here is a vampire, right?" He went on nervously, giving her an apologetic look.

Well duh! In response, Seras couldn't resist giving him a toothy grimace, unsure whether to thank him or not.

"And?" Stevens said, sizing the blonde up. "She's stronger yeah, but she's pretty petite too." He said, laughing.

The blonde vampire frowned. Wait, was he making _fun_ of her? "I'll take you on, buster." She told him with a glare, starting to get irritated again. Just another male trying to show off to his buddies.

"And if I win, I get a date, okay Commander?" The soldier winked at her.

The soldiers all gasped and gawked at him as if he'd lost his marbles.

"What?" He demanded, looking around and crossing his arms. "Has it escaped your notice entirely that Victoria is-excuse me for saying Commander-" he said to her in a stage-whisper, making her giggle. "One hot babe?"

To Seras' surprise and secret delight, quite a few men actually _nodded_ in agreement! She was absolutely stunned. "Oh dear," She said, biting her lip. "I don't know if Sir Integra will approve of dating within the ranks." She murmured, scuffing a foot.

"I'll take care of that." Stevens winked at her, and then linked an arm. "Let's go."

* * *

The combat room was quite large and all four walls were covered in thick padding. It looked like the room had even been prepared for vampires to use, Seras mused to herself. She stared up at high roof. Why else would they pad the roof unless they expected someone to be launched that high? "No human is going to end up there." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

 "We've drawn a crowd." Stevens said, taking off his jacket and rolling back his sleeves.

Seras stared as practically every man under her command-and some not-trooped into the room and sat around the edges to watch. She blushed furiously. "Oh. Great." She said sarcastically. "Just what I always wanted. To be humiliated in front of almost a hundred men." Which is exactly what would _happen_ since she planned on letting Stevens win so she would get that date!

"They're taking bets too." A voice murmured in her ear.

She groaned at him further as she saw them exchanging money and looking their way. What next?

"So Police Girl, this is what you do for fun?" Someone asked in a dark, sardonic voice. 

Seras spun to see Alucard baring his teeth at her in a parody of a grin.  He was dressed imposingly in his red coat, black vest, white shirt and skin tight black pants. Despite the fact that he was inside, he was also wearing his red hat and yellow sunglasses, covering his blood red eyes.  There was no mistaking that he was a vampire, as his long fangs were displayed in a smirk.

Stevens wisely stepped back a few paces and talked to a fellow soldier, leaving the two vampires alone.

"Master?" Seras gaped at the sight of Alucard leaning against the wall beside her.  She had not even sensed his presence in the room. She scowled at her Master, whose red eyes seemed to be even more maniacal than usual. "Did you just get back from a mission?" She demanded suspiciously. 

The blonde had not noticed before when she'd seen him in Sir Integra's study, but he had a definite air about him of one who had been on the hunt. Oh great, so her Sire had been able to go out, when she had to stay cooped up in the manor? Was that _fair_?

"It was a beautiful night." Alucard murmured simply, looking at her through yellow lenses. 

Her Master sure looked evil in that get-up, she had to give him that. Thinking back on the first time she'd met him, Seras thought he had looked like the devil himself, standing in the moonlight like that with clothes flowing crimson.

She took that answer as a ‘yes’. "So you decided to drop in and watch my fight?" His Childe asked him, shifting from foot to foot. The thought bothered her. She didn't want her Master watching her fight!

The look he gave her however, was burning in it's intensity. _**'If you lose to this human, Police Girl, the penalty will be severe.'**_ The dark-haired told her silently, tone mocking.  

Her heart began to thunder in her chest.  "Huh?" She said uncertainly. Was he serious? A look at his face told her he was. Oh, right... Seras sighed. Her Master been ashamed by her too many times lately. Her failure to feed, to shoot her first target on her first mission, to be a real vampire. If she lost to this human, the older vampire would be in full rights to punish his fledgling.

Seras swallowed hard. Oh god, what would that punishment be? She'd seen how vicious he could be. But wait, Sir Integra would never let him _really_ hurt her. Would she? When it came to a vampire and his fledgling, would Sir Integra really step between them? Seras suddenly wasn't so should she _would_.

"Ready, Victoria?" Stevens asked her, clearly a little unnerved by the presence of Alucard. All of the soldiers were, but the fight was still on.

"Ready when _you_ are." She replied him with a grin. Well, this could be fun! And a date too. Wait! If she _won_ , she wouldn't get a date! "Master, that's not fair. If I win, I don't get my date!" She whispered under her breath, crouching and reading to attack.

"You're doing this for a _date_?" The dark-haired man growled incredulously, teeth clacking shut with an audible snap. He was _not_ amused.

Seras smirked, not realizing how much like her Master she looked at that moment.

It freaked Stevens for a moment, which gave her the edge she needed to throw a punch at his face. It connected and he staggered back.

"Nice." The soldier said, rubbing at his jaw appreciatively. "You're pulling your punches, right?" He asked with a nod.  It was clear that the blonde vampire was not using her full strength, or that hit would have broken his face and knocked him through a wall.

"You want a hole in your head?" Seras retorted sweetly.  She pulled her gloves more firmly up over her hands and grinned wildly.  This was so fun!  Now that she was a vampire and had all this supernatural strength, she was more than a match for any human here.

**_ 'Fine.  I'll settle for you beating him into a bloody heap, Police Girl. And then you can pretend to faint or something if you must.'  _ ** _ Her  _ Master's voice said, sounding maniacal. He chuckled. **_'It will be interesting to see if you can resist keeping your fangs out of him with all that sweet-smelling blood just under your nose all evening.'_**

Throw the fight? Beat her date into a bloody pulp first, and then _snack_ on him over dinner? The blonde scowled as she dodged Stevens' kick and then fist, aiming her elbow at his neck. She wasn't going on her first date in years with her guy looking like he'd been through World War 2! Seras was nineteen, but she had given up on relationships when she'd started her training to become a police officer and then entered the force.

"Forget it, Master! You're just sick sometimes, you know that?" She told him, voice still low so that the mortal’s could not hear their conversation. 

She grunted again as Stevens backhanded her in the face, bringing her to her knees. "Ouch."  The girl moaned, a hand going to her face.  That had really stung!  She might have been pulling her punches, but her soldier wasn’t.

"Pay attention, Police Girl." Alucard called out tauntingly, eyes glittering madly over the lenses.  He seemed to be enjoying the battle, but it was uncertain about who’s side he was one.  "Your guard is down."  

"You think so, Master?" She called back sarcastically, leg shooting out. She swept Stevens' legs out from under him. He hit the mat hard and she gave a whoop of delight.

Seras spun towards the smug vampire leaning against the wall as if he owned the room, and she barely restrained the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She would show her Sire that she was a good fighter.  "Stop talking to me so I can fight!" She yelled at him. 

Something slammed into her back hard.  "Ooof!" Her face ate the mat as a body landed on top of hers, pinning her arms behind her.

Alucard laughed at her, chuckles of wicked amusement ringing out over the cheers of the soldiers.  “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Oh great, so he was having fun at her expense. What the heck was he doing here anyway?  Seras glared into the mat, and then raised her face despite the arm across her back trying to pin her to the mat.  Her crimson eyes met her Master’s and saw his malicious enjoyment.

"Are we fighting here or are you arguing with your Master?" Stevens asked, confused.  His arm drew back slightly, but then an elbow dug hard into her spin between her shoulder blades and pain bloomed sharply.

"Debatable." Seras growled, the pain making her fangs grow longer and her eyes glow.  It did not mean as much to her now that she was a vampire, and she found that even if her body knew it was in agony, she could somewhat ignore it.  

The blonde bared her teeth and then rolled over hard, her supernatural strength tossing the human off of her easily.  When he was under her, she spun over smoothly so Steven’s was now pinned under her, a gloved hand at his throat. She snarled at him and saw him pale.

The vampire boosted away gracefully, landing in a crouch a few feet away and rubbed at her sore shoulders.  She glared at the soldier. "Let's do this."  Seras growled at him, starting to get serious.

Steven’s nodded, his eyes narrowing on her face as he sensed the difference in her.  "Righto." He said, cracking his neck and shaking his arms to loosen them up. His muscles rippled.  "I won't go easy on you now."  The man told her seriously.

_ Easy _ ? The blonde vampire’s blood-red eyes narrowed dangerously, and her face firmed, becoming unearthly in its intent . "Okay then, buster."  She said to him, falling into a fighting stance.  Her muscles bunched up under her clothing, and even though she knew the soldiers behind her were probably getting a good look at the back of her thighs as the skirt pulled up at the back from her posture, she ignored everyone else around them.

The next twenty minutes were a blur to Seras. She fought Stevens, keeping her own and they were pretty evenly matched. She was weak from blood and also restraining herself greatly and he was pretty damn skilled when it came to self-defense. He had her pinned many times and she was beginning to tire.

Master was amusing himself also by occasionally throwing a mental taunt at her at the _worst_ times and she was right on the verge of strangling him.

Stevens was becoming more attractive to her by the moment. He was good-looking, strong, he laughed a lot and he didn't seem to be afraid of her either. A big plus to Seras who was just about ready to throw in the towel and let him win.

Seras glanced at her Sire, and his brows went up inquiringly. Oh dear, he wasn't going to be pleased at what she was about to do. Alucard had already advised her that she would be punished if she lost and she wondered if he would really do it to her.

Her red eyes went back to the soldier, and feigning a move, she let Stevens knock her down.  His larger body pinned her to the mat, one of his hands holding her left arm at the wrist to the floor above her head and her other one pinned between their chests.

"Looks like I win." He said triumphantly as she struggled, but was unable to buck him lose. Both were panting and exhausted. 

Seras was hungry for blood right then, tired and sore in her muscles. She felt triumphant though, that she had fought him, even if it hadn’t used her fully vampire strength and powers.  The blonde wanted to date this human, and so she had folded and let him win.  But she would need to eat before their date.  Maybe she'd try and little of her blood-bag tonight... _no_ , what was she thinking?

Steven’s was waiting for her reply, staring down into eyes that had turned back to a calmer red as she relaxed.  "I guess so." she said shyly, a blush rising in her cheeks.  She had never had a man laying on her before, or been so close.  Sure, she hated dated this one guy, but he had barely kissed her and had no often hugged.  The girl had no experience with men…except for the ones in her dreams.  They were _very_ bold and touched her in the most naughty places.  But they weren’t real, unlike the soldier pinning her to the mat, chest to chest, his legs tangled with hers.

Actually, the vampire frowned a little.  She felt sort of…uneasy at the feeling of him plastered to her body.  Shouldn’t she be feeling desire or something?  Her crimson eyes became a little wary as she met Steven’s triumphant glance.  Why did this suddenly feel _wrong_?

Alucard gave a big sigh of disgust, evident to all of the cheering soldier’s in the room. "Revolting." He told her loudly, tone long-suffering and revolved by the whole thing.  She was his _Childe_ , the only one that he had ever made, and the blonde had lost to a human!

His ire was very clear as she turned her red orbs to his and glare at him heatedly.   Did her Master have to be there at all?  Why had he stayed to watch a fight that he knew she was going to throw in order to get a date with one of her men?  Had Alucard been expecting something to happen?  

As her teeth bared at him, his gaze darkened and became deadly. His mouth opened and his long razor sharp fangs became visible, lips drawn back.  She paled and shut her mouth swiftly, suddenly realizing that baring her teeth at her Master had been seen as some sort of challenge.

**_ ‘Tread very carefully.’ _ **   He warned in a soft, dangerous voice.  **_‘If you intend to challenge me, you will need to be at least a few centuries older.’_**

**_ ‘No, Master.  I did not intend to challenge you.’ _ **    Seras whispered mentally, as his mind touched hers and he searched her thoughts with a very ungentle touch.  She winced at the intrusion, but allowed it.  After a moment, it left and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The girl avoided his penetrating stare and looked away, wishing that her Master had not been there to witness her humiliating defeat at the hands of a human.  They just happened to have landed only a few feet from the dark-haired vampire on the mat. Great, so he'd had a ring-side seat to her theatrical defeat.

Somehow, this all felt like a cheesy romance and she flushed in embarrassment. It didn't help that her Master was now regarding her with such sardonic amusement from his red eyes either and she wondered abruptly what she was doing.

Her skin crawled as she realized Stevens was still on top of her-and she didn't exactly _like_ it. How... strange. Wasn't it supposed to feel different? It wasn't like this in her dreams when the men pinned her to the bed or desk or wall and kissed her or touched her. In fact, she felt like she wanted to _escape_.

Her crimson eyes widened, and her heart began an uncomfortable rhythm in her chest. "Please get off now; you won." She said to him nervously, aware that they were surrounded by her men and they were all staring. _And_ her Master was gazing at her too. How humiliating.

The soldier shook his head and chuckled under his breath.  "I don't know, I sort of like this position, Commander." Stevens replied, leering down at her.  His hand tightened cruelly around her wrist, as if to emphasis that he was the one in control.  One of his legs bent at the knee and tried to move between both of hers in a purely-sexual move of dominance.  She clamped them shut against him, easily able to stop what he was doing.

But the vampire was absolutely shocked by his words and how he was trying to lay between her legs in front of all of these other men.  "What?" Seras demanded, panic filling her. What was that hard expression on his face?   She didn't like it at all! He looked different from the cheerful, friendly soldier that had challenged her for a fight to date her. 

"Get off me. I don't want you on me. That's an order!" She commanded him, struggling to get free. She couldn’t seem to wrench her arm from his fingers, or bring out the arm from between their bodies because he was leaning so hard into her.  Her pupils started to dilate at the look on Steven’s face. He seemed crueler somehow. Not the nice person she thought he was. Where was the man who had challenged her?

"We aren't on duty." Steven's informed her smugly, refusing to budge.  He seemed to be enjoying her struggles and he kept throwing the men around them a satisfied look that made her blood freeze.

**_ 'You should be able to get yourself out of this one, Police Girl. You aren't that weak.' _ ** Alucard's voice murmured in her head. **_'Or is it that you're enjoying the position you're in?'_ ** He went on, voice strangely taunting to her ears as if referring to something.  

Enjoying? _No_. Seras’ every nerve-ending felt like it wanted to crawl away from the touch of the man above her and she could have screamed in frustration. If anything, her Master's words frightened her more. 

The blonde looked over her head at him, giving Alucard such a panicked look that he paused, red eyes seeming surprised. He straightened abruptly, hand twitching and then-

Stevens pushed his chest down hard onto Seras’ ample breasts, inching closer to her face.  He smiled unpleasantly, expression lustful.   "How about a kiss first? For the victor?" He said thickly, eyes hard.

Seras' eyes widened as her head whipped back to him. Oh my god, he was going to kiss her in front of all these men just to humiliate her! _No_. "Stop!" She cried, struggling against his weight and his grip on her.  She wiggled about, but it only seemed to incite him more.  She was revolted, skin crawling with the need to get him away from her.

"Just a little kiss and I'll let you go." The soldier told her, utterly determined to get his way.

Everyone jeered around them, voices loud and they egged Stevens on, enjoying seeing their strong vampire Commander at the mercy of one of them.  She was only a girl, and was exactly where she ought to be-under a man.

The blonde vampire watched as Stevens' lips came closer-and then it was as if her mind suddenly exploded into flames. Her blood was burning, and every muscle in her body tensed, her powers coming alive.  _No_! He wasn't to _touch_ her. He wasn't the one.

Her eyes burst into blood-red flames of fury as the fear left her to be replaced by pure rage.  The human flinched back in shock.   " _No_!" Seras screamed into his face, flinging away his restraining hand and grasping his shirt just under his throat. She tightened her fingers, almost crushing his larynx.

She saw his eyes widen in shock as she fairly tossed him from her like a rag-doll, body spinning through the air with limbs flailing.  His eyes were wide in horror and amazement.

"You're not my _mate_!" Seras hissed in venom, blonde bangs hiding her face in shadow from the rest of the room.  She got to her feet and crouched there, ready to attack even when the human was still in the air and helpless.  Something held her back, even though she had an instinctive urge to rush forward and smash him again, beating his face into the ground and stepping on it to crush his nose into his brain.  Several scenario’s flashed through her mind with supernatural speed, showing her how to maim and kill.

Stevens flew right across the room and into the far wall, hitting it with a dull thud. He seemed to pause for a moment and then he fell like a stone, breath whooshing out of his body as it hit the floor.  Luckily for him it was padded and he was used to rough situations.

Several soldiers winced in sympathy at the harsh sound of bones meeting padded wall, and they were uncertain about whether he was dead.  They all eyed the small vampire in fear and a healthy dose of respect, edging away from her seething form, face filled with hate and dark intent as she gazed at Steven’s still form.

Alucard however, had straightened abruptly from his place right behind her, crimson eyes widening at her words and also her impressive cruelty to the human she had wanted to date. He gave Seras a narrow-eyed look through his yellow lenses. "Police Girl?" He said roughly.

Seras looked over her shoulder to meet the blood orbs of her master's eyes, noting with some surprise that he looked stunned for some reason. Stunned and...something else indefinable...darker and ageless.  Hungry. "Y-yes Master?" She said hesitantly, not sure why that last emotion struck a chord deep within her. For a long moment their eyes locked, though she could not really say what passed from eye to eye.  His mind sought hers, digging in deep, though not painfully.  He seemed to be searching for something.

And then, she ran her tongue over her fangs, her eyes still blood-red and almost glowing. She looked very much alive at that moment, though she did not know it. Very much the vampire her Master could have wished with her eyes blazing with blood-lust and her teeth bared in a feral grin.

She waited for a moment, but her Sire said nothing more and merely regarded her with an indefinable look, that made her shiver.  Behind her there was movement and she turned back to see Stevens slowly rolling  onto his side with a loud groan on pain.  He got his arms under him and forced himself back to his feet.

The soldier shook his head, winced as he clutched at one shoulder and then his face became angry, eyes flashing.  With a roar of defiance, the man charged back towards her.

Seras felt incredulity fill her, and she glared at Steven’s, who clearly was enraged that she had tossed him like a rag-doll in front of the other soldiers.  Despite the pain he was bound to be in, his pride would not allow him to let her defeat him.  The men of Hellsing were a really tough bunch!

The vampires full attention went back to the man as he neared to her and she forgot Alucard, who moved back to his place by the wall to watch the proceedings with far more interest than before. That bastard, Steven’s, was _daring_ to come back for more? 

Seras' crimson eyes narrowed on him, her fangs growing and ripping through her bottom lip as rage filled her mind.  This was her prey!  How dare he threaten her?  The girl half-crouched, looking very inhuman and ethereal right then with her blonde hair turning more pale and floating around her when her powers rose.  A snarl ripped from her throat.

To his credit, Stevens halted abruptly a few feet away, his face suddenly very uncertain and fearful.  He eyed the vampire and wondered if perhaps this had all gone too far.  Blood red eyes were regarding him as if he were a maggot that had wandered into her food.  "No hard feelings?" He said warily, now that he'd seen her true strength. "It was just a joke. Let's get serious now." He offered quietly.

Seras studied him silently, head tilting to the side.  A joke?  Hmm.  She finally relaxed her limbs, coming back to herself and blinking at what she had been feeling when her demon too over.  She nodded, commanding herself to completely relax. She didn't know why she'd been so afraid of him. Of him touching her, of him kissing her... but, she could think of that later. Her rage had come so naturally in her defence too.

Everyone was watching and she frankly didn't know what had come over her. What had the blonde said just before she'd thrown him? Something about... a Mate? How strange.  She frowned slightly in perplexity, trying to figure that one out. _Mate_? Like, what animals did when they found a partner?  Was this something to do with the vampire she had become and did it imply that she was not supposed to date, but to pick one male to be with her forever?

A swift look to her silent Master, standing there tall and tense and her eyes were widening.  She had the impression that he was restraining himself to come to her.  His face was hard and his fangs grown impossibly long in his mouth, resting below his bottom lip as his mouth was closed.  His blood-red orbs blazed into her, freezing her to the spot and inciting both terror at his frightening intensity and an almost all-consuming gaze, seeming to devour her.  She could not tell what he was thinking, as he mind was still merged firmly into hers, bonding them together.  But Seras had an instinctive reaction to be hunted, and she was his prey.  As he obviously red this in her mind, his lips parted and curved into a wicked grin.

**_‘Magnificent.’_**   He whispered into her head in a growl, eyes locked firmly on her own and refusing to let go.

Why?  Why was her Master acting this way, and looking at her so hungrily?  Had her going psycho on her soldier brought out his evil vampire side?  She was confused and it showed in her eyes.  His gaze became rather pensive and then he looked over her shoulder, dark brows rising.

"Ready or not, Commander." Stevens shouted, launching a flurry of attacks at her with hands and feet.  He no longer seemed to care that she was a girl, and was now taking her seriously.  If he had not known what a real vampire was before, he now did.

Seras dodged most of his punches and kicks, but noticed almost immediately that her edge had dulled again because she didn't want to hurt the human. Great. She was losing! But she wouldn't let him pin her again. No damned way! 

Acute dislike filled her and she realized that her like of Stevens had turned to almost hatred. How had that happened? Because he had touched her? Humiliated her? Seras was so confused...The blonde really wished that she could wake her demon up again, but realized in dismay that she couldn’t find it inside and raise the need to hunt down the soldier fighting her.

She blocked a roundhouse kick to her head, but his booted foot slammed into her wrist, almost snapping it.  She winced and hunched down to protect herself, forgetting that she was a vampire and could use that strength to defeat him.

**_ 'You're truly pathetic. You could snap him like a twig, but no, you refuse your own nature.' _ ** Alucard's voice said into her mind, in deepest disgust.He had watched her failed attempts at defence and could also sense in her mind that she was unable to use her inner demon. **_'Just when I think that you might have potential, you go and ruin it all by letting your humanity get in the way.'_**

"I am human, Master!" She said under her breath, knowing that Alucard would hear. 

Stevens' fist caught her on the cheek and she winced, clutching at it. Damn. She heard laughter from her men and knew she would never live this down. She was being royally humiliated in front of her own soldiers and none of them would ever give her respect again! Sir Integra might actually dismiss her for this one. 

Seras was so lost in her own misery that she never saw the man’s' fist coming at her and only felt the agony explode in her stomach. Gasping, she doubled over, his fist still buried in her lower body and her head against his chest.  The pain was consuming and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath.  A part of her was also stunned that the man had hit her so brutally.

"I think we know who the winner is here." Steven called out to everyone superiorly, knuckles digging into her tummy and twisting. He was still trying to hurt her and it wasn’t even necessary!  

Right then, the blonde understood that the human had been humiliated by _her_ when she had thrown him across the room, and when he had stopped in fear at the sight of her vampiric side.  Steven’s was punishing her.  

"And our Commander owes _me_ a date."  He went on smoothly, laughing down at her leaning against his chest.  He finally pulled his hand back and she fell to her knees, face hidden by her blonde hair.  Hate him.  _Hate him!_

_ No _ ! She wouldn't date him. She wouldn't! He'd touch her and she'd-  Seras felt fear and loathing fill her again as her Master's mind touched hers.

**_ 'How nauseating.' _ ** __  Her Master snarled, his contempt evident. None of his usual smirking or mockery there. No, just... a loathing of what she was and her actions. She didn't need to look up to know he was leaving. She had let him down by losing. Because she had let a human beat her. Because she was a weak vampire. A vampire he had given his strong blood to, that refused to even feed or hurt a human-being. **_'I would wash my hands of you if it weren't for my loyalty to Sir Integra.'_**  He told her, voice cold as the winter snow.

Seras' eyes closed in acute pain. Oh how those words hurt her.  This was her Sire, the man that she had an eternal bond to, even if they had never been that close.  His contempt lashed over her, making her shrink into herself in lose.  This was unbearable!  Why was she so weak?  So _human_?

"Bad luck, Commander." Someone called out, jeering.

At the words from the human, rage suddenly filled her, eyes burning in her pale face.  Her hands clenched till she thought that her fingers might snap and every muscle in her body tensed.  _Yeah right_ , Seras thought, straightening finally, but her lashes hid her hateful stare from him. 

Seras tried to step away from Stevens and escape the room and her Master's scorn, but the soldier grabbed her arm.

"Let's seal the deal." He said, grinning in triumph. Before she could gasp, his hand was reaching around her and firmly grabbed her ass. At the same time, his lips swooped down to capture hers in a kiss.

Oh no you bloody _don't_! _You bastard_! Seras' mind once again dissolved into hatred and her blood seemed to pump through her veins like liquid fire. Her fiery eyes suddenly rose to look at the human, and then her head whipped to the side, avoiding his lips so that they landed on her cheek. Her hand reached behind and grabbed his fingers, clenching around the bones so tightly that she heard them snap like twigs. He screamed, but she paid no notice.

The room fell deadly silent as she lifted his body away from her by his shattered hand and dangled him before her. She grinned at him in cruel satisfaction at his abrupt stark look of terror as he gazed into eyes blazing with the fires of hell and swirling like blood, her lips drawn back to reveal deadly teeth reading to take his life.  

Then with her other hand, she punched him hard in the jaw at the same time as she let go of him. 

Steven’s cried out in agony from that blow as he was hurtled several meters away. He hit the ground and there was a loud crack as his arm broke, his face smashing into the floor with bruising strength.  His leg was twisted under him at an impossible angle.  

A spatter of blood coated her face and she absently licked her lips, pupils widening as she got her first taste of fresh blood.

It was... _glorious_.  And she wanted more.  _Right now_.  The blonde laughed aloud in delight, tones malicious and gleeful.  Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as her tongue sought out every little bit of crimson on her white skin, gloved fingers seeking out what she couldn’t reach and she sucked the material in eagerly.  It was warm and fresh and tasted so much better than the bagged blood that Walter brought to her.

Her blood sung, her body was alive, her every nerve felt like it was burning...so powerful!

Seras could also sense her Master acutely. She knew exactly where he was in the room behind her, could feel his eyes boring into her back, could feel his hunger acutely. His triumph and _lust_?  No, that must be her... Her lust for Steven’s blood and to drink until there was no more.  Alucard’s mind was linked to hers tightly, drinking in the emotions racing through her, sharing in it and enjoying at the same time.  The older vampire’s presence seared into her, almost seductive in its quality.

**_ 'Just a fuck. Heard vampires are the best lay in the world. Nothing like them. Victoria's an easy lay.' _ **

The thoughts suddenly went through her mind, distracting her. She wiped looked across the room at the moaning form of Stevens and suddenly realized that she had picked up words from his mind... from his blood. His blood... So, that's what it had been all about? Absolute fury filled the girl. "A lay? I'm an easy _lay_?" She shrieked, going berserk.

Everything blurred around her as she moved with preternatural speed and the small vampire was abruptly on top of him.  She reached down and grabbed the human, picking up his body and turning it to dangle in front of her.  She saw his bloodied face with a nose that was clearly broken and his leg at an odd angle, and the man screamed as she shook him.  

The vampire grinned ferally, and slamming Steven’s down again to the floor with brutal force. She heard bones break in his back, smelled the rich blood that broke through his skin and laughed maniacally. This man was a worm, a _nothing_.  She wanted to utterly destroy him and delighted in the carnage.  Oh yes, this felt wonderful! The smell of the blood, the knowledge that she was bringing pain to one who had thought to degrading her that way. Revenge was sweet.

"I'm going to _rip your heart out,_ Stevens!" Seras roared at him, long black claws growing from her fingers. 

Someone grabbed her arm and she flung them away, then another and another grabbed her as her soldiers attempted to stop her killing the man on the ground at her feet. Hard hands went to her arms, her legs and her waist, trying to pick her up and pry her away, but the blonde was resisting with all of her strength and she heard frantic shouting as the men realized that they were doing absolutely nothing. 

The butt of a pistol slammed into the back of her head, attempting to knock her out, but it only made her angrier and she turned her face to snarl at the human’s, eyes bloody and dark.

All she could see was her tormentor's bloody face, his frightened eyes and she wanted to kill him.

Alucard’s mind had been with her the entire time, glorying in her ripping the human to pieces and breaking his bones, his dark triumph and hunger bringing out her blood-lust more.  But abruptly he was trying to stop her, soothing her thoughts with his own.  She was bewildered by the change and felt his concern.  **_‘Police Girl, you must  calm down or they will kill you.'_** Alucard's voice murmured into her mind soothingly.

**_ 'Master?' _ ** __ She thought back through a haze of hatred and blood-lust. Her Sire was stopping her?  It didn’t make any sense-she knew that Alucard loved blood and violence, but he wanted her to let the soldier’s pull her back and let Steven’s go?  No!  She wanted to drink every single drop of blood and crush his pitiful body into dust!  

She growled loudly, freezing the blood of all of the human’s in the room.

Her Sire moaned, only discernable to her ears and the vampire sounded rather lustful, as if in answer to her primal snarling and her craving to utterly destroy the unconscious human at her feet.  Alucard’s own dark thoughts merged with hers, giving suggestions on torture that made her grin in a bloodthirsty manner.

**_ 'An easy lay.' _ ** Stevens' voice came to mind again and Seras threw off everyone holding her down.

" _No_!" She screamed, holding her head. Her fingers raked at her own face and she felt the blood flowing down freely from the deep gashes. She was going _mad_.

Her Master’s powerful mind suddenly invaded her own more harshly and clamped down upon it with unmerciful harshness. Seras screamed aloud and mentally at the invasion, realizing it was Alucard trying to stop her. 

As he sorted through the chaos of her thoughts, he seemed to both inflame and sooth her emotions, sending her into further turmoil. Outwardly, her body had gone comatose, letting her Master stride over gracefully and pick her up into his strong arms.  The blonde stared up at into his face blankly, but inside, they were still connected.  Dark shadows rose up around herself and the vampire cradling her closely to his chest, his chin resting on her blonde hair. The room faded away and suddenly and then they were striding through the mansion near the front hall.

**_'What...happened?'_** Seras whispered mentally as she finally came back to herself, body completely drained. She also felt vaguely violated as her Master sorted through her feelings and memories of the last half an hour with far more thoroughness than he had used when linked to her during the event.  His Childe could feel the older vampire’s delight and... pride? She also felt other vague feelings of shared blood-lust and some other darker emotions she couldn't quite grasp. Wonderful, he'd been impressed that she'd almost killed someone.

_ ' **Something...unexpected.'** _ ****  Alucard returned, smirking down at her as he caught her thoughts. His red eyes were in definable as he glanced down at her from over his yellow glasses.  He carried her through the halls, ignoring the looks they were getting. And no wonder, with her covered in Stevens' blood!  "Oh yes, I couldn't be more pleased that you tried to kill that human. Finally, your true nature is showing."  Her Master grinned evilly, something flashing into his eyes as he gazed at her, before being hidden.

Seras felt the look like a tongue of fire had licked over her skin and her breath was taken away in response.  

"Is he dead?" She asked finally, when her Master suddenly withdrew his mind, as if satisfied with something. Thank god, his presence had been truly overwhelming. She hoped he hadn't looked at anything he shouldn't have in there. Like her dreams. What had he been looking for in there anyway?

"Unfortunately, no." Alucard replied dryly, seemingly as disappointed by that fact as she had been whilst in the blood-lust. He grinned at her, flashing his fangs. "You surprised me today, Police Girl. Perhaps you aren't a lost cause after all."  He noted with a burning glance down at her head as it tilted back to look at him.

"Lovely." She muttered darkly as he went down the stairs leading to her chamber.  He ignored the door and phased them through to her bedroom door. Seras half-expected her Master to drop her onto her bed ungracefully, but to her surprise, he sat her down carefully on the edge and looked into her numb face. "Sir Integra will be angry."  She told him, biting her lip.  Why had this never occurred to her when she was ripping that soldier apart?  Rogue vampires were hunted down and destroyed in this Organization.

"Most certainly." The dark-haired vampire agreed, reaching up to run a gloved finger along her cheek to gather up a smear of Steven’s blood. He sucked the bloody material into his mouth, red eyes closing in ecstasy. "Mmm, a nice choice."  He purred.

Seras watched and licked her lips unconsciously, a little turned on by the action. She still remembered the taste of that blood and her teeth ached.

Her Master watched her slyly and then ran his finger over her other cheek, holding it to her lips. Ouch, that hurt. Oh yeah, that was right. She'd grown claws and raked her own face. So that was Stevens' and her blood covering her face. The blonde girl wondered how bad she'd injured herself and when the dark-haired vampire would leave so that she could check. 

"Would you like some blood, Police Girl?" He asked her softly, eyes glowing with a strange light.  His finger was held up to her lips temptingly.

The blonde vampire swallowed hard as she stared at the gloved finger smeared in red and remembered the wonderful taste of Stevens' blood.  She could smell it acutely and she almost gave in.  After a long moment she shook her head. "No." Seras lost control when she tasted fresh blood. It was far too tempting. Her teeth ached at the thought of tasting her Master's finger.

"No?" Alucard smirked knowingly and then slowly raised his hand to his mouth and his tongue came out, licking the blood from his gloved finger, eyes locked on hers the whole time. It was a very erotic sight and she barely bit back a moan.  Then he leant towards her, face coming closer by the second. 

Seras' eyes widened went huge as his lips stopped near to hers as if he were about to kiss her. 

"Then it is time for all good little girls to sleep." Her Master told her, lips inches from hers.

Moments  
later his mind clamped down on hers and darkness rushed in.  But not before the girl felt lips on her face, cleaning away the blood... 

********

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Author Notes: Hi everyone, I'm sorry there was such a delay in posting more chapters to this. Some things have been going on in my life for the last year-not good things-and I'm just starting to get my life back on track now. I will be moving all of my Fanfiction over here and most likely leaving Fanfiction.net entirely. I hate what that site has become to Authors of smut.
> 
> You can find all of my writing up at my own personal site Destiny's Gateway. We have over 4,000 of the most romantic and smutty Fanfiction that you could ever want, for just about every fandom and couple you can think of: htpp://www.destinysgateway
> 
> I also have a Facebook group call Destiny's Gateway, with over 470 members. We post Fanfiction, discuss fandoms, and have a great time. Everyone is very friendly. I would love to see some of you there: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/
> 
> Old Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Chapter. That was very sweet of you all to be so nice about my first attempt into the Hellsing-verse. Grins And it was so fun too! I'm finding all sorts of mischief with Seras locked up in a cell for a month...but that's a little in the future for you all, so I won't spoil it. I'm not too fond of Integra, but I felt that she was certainly needed in this Chapter. I also read somewhere that she and Seras don't have such a cold relationship in the manga, so I tried to relax their meeting somewhat and perhaps interject a little woman to woman understanding into the mix. In a world of men, perhaps the women-folk should bond, hmm?
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

_**'Police Girl. Wakey, wakey.'**_ A voice murmured, a soft gloved hand moving down over the skin of her neck. _**'It's time to start the game.'**_

The blonde's eyes opened slowly and she blinked, disoriented. "Huh?" She said, not sure what had woken her up. Her body told her it was evening anyway, so she decided it was time to get up. She rose to her elbows on her mattress, blinking in the darkness. "Hmm... She licked her lips, tasting the residue of something faintly coppery. 

A split-second later, her mind identified it with blood and everything came flooding back. Stevens! The fight! She bolted up and promptly smacked her head on the top of her lid. "Ouch!" She moaned, crouching. She felt around for her remote and the bed rose. 

"Great start to the evening!" Seras said as her room came into view, lit with candles. She climbed out of bed and padded over to the table in her underwear, yawning. Sir Integra would want to talk to her, of course. She winced as she remembered how violent she had been to her soldier. Oh yeah, the woman was going to tear strips off of her. 

"I was provoked." She muttered darkly, trailing a hand over the table surface, ignoring her blood pack as usual. She was starting to feel really weak, especially after yesterday's fight, but she refused to drink. She wasn't like master. She wasn't going to lose her humanity! Her clothes were also lying neatly over the back of one chair, ready to be put on. 

Seras rubbed at her eyes and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair and then she paused, something flashing into her mind. Long black razor-sharp claws ripping into soft flesh... With a gasp, she quickly felt at her face, frantically feeling at the skin and expecting to feel great rents. Nothing! "What? That's just impossible." She exclaimed, feeling nothing but smooth unblemished skin. 

The blonde raced to her mirror and stared into it in shock, the color ebbing from her skin as she paled. Impossible. There was just no way she could have healed that quickly. Only master had that sort of regenerative power! "Am I more powerful than I thought?" Master had never really explained about how her vampiric powers worked. Could it be that she _had_ healed that fast? Calming, she thought about it. Maybe... 

But a nagging thought told her that she was wrong. She was half-starved and even more weakened by the battle. Seras blinked as she stared at her refection, recalling something else. She'd been brought back by master with blood all over her face and clothes...and... 

She spun to face the table, red eyes flying wide. The clothes were pressed and _clean_. She knew Walter's handy-work anywhere! She'd woken in her underwear...and her face was also clean. Her red eyes went wide as she recalled lips moving over her cheeks before everything had gone blank and she passed out. 

"No, that can't be right." She said nervously. "Master wouldn't have licked my face clean!" Giggling at her own stupid joke, she picked up the clean uniform and slipped it on. She paused, about to button up the jacket. Still, it remained that her uniform _had_ been _on_ her when she came back to the room, which meant that someone had undressed her! 

" _What_?!" The word exploded from her. The vampire rushed to the door and she almost flung herself into the hall. Five minutes of frantic searching found Walter. "Walter, who undressed me?" She demanded, grabbing at his lapels. 

He blinked at her. "I thought it was yourself, Miss Victoria." He said, surprised. "I found your bloody clothing outside your door in a heap and washed them for you." 

She let go of his jacket slowly, rapidly thinking back. She couldn't have undressed herself, could she? Last thing she remembered was Master and then-nothing. Master had undressed her?! Seras slowly flushed red, her heart beginning to thud hard in her chest. Her Master had seen her in only her regulation cotton panties? Oh my god. Humiliation filled her and her hands went to her cheeks. "Oh no." She groaned. 

"Miss Victoria? Are you quite alright?" The man asked in concern. The young girl was acting very strange. Then again, she had almost killed someone. He put a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "I heard what happened and I understand completely." He said in a gruff tone. 

"Huh?" She said intelligently, peeking at him from between her hands. He'd heard about Master undressing her? Her eyes went wider. 

"That soldier had no right to provoke you like that. We have it all on tape, never you mind." The butler said in a steely tone. "Sir Integra watched the entire affair." 

"She what?" Seras squeaked in horror. Oh god, she was _so fired_! But why hadn't Integra ordered her off the compound by now? Or left her to fry in the sun? 

Walter frowned. "I don't pretend to know Sir Integra's mind, though I have known her since she was a child, but I believe that she is entirely on your side with this one, Seras Victoria." He said, using her full name with a gentle smile. "Her expression was quite fierce as she watched-" He broke off and coughed. "But that isn't for me to say." He straightened. "Sir Integra wanted you to report to her as soon as you emerged from your room." 

"Er-right!" Seras said, startled. Sir Integra was on her side? She'd watched?! Okay, this she had to see for herself. In a daze, the vampire made her way through the manor, for once not seeing the wide berth everyone was giving her was even wider than usual. And that their expressions were now tinged with slight respect and even a little of the fear they regarded Alucard with. 

"Come in, Agent Victoria." Sir Integra called out when the knock came on her study door. 

Seras entered and saw her Master's master sitting behind her large desk as usual, surrounded by stacks of paper, her glasses resting on her nose. She was subjected to a cool stare for a long moment before being asked to sit in a chair that had been place there. How unusual. Sir Integra's study was usually devoid of chairs and Seras had always been made to stand before the huge desk uncomfortably. The vampire looked for her master, but could not see him anywhere. 

"I asked Alucard to be absent from this one." Integra said dryly. "Considering the circumstances, the dratted creature was too damned _smug_ for his own good!" The elegant blonde woman lit up a cigar and frowned through the smoke. "His behavior last evening after the fight was beyond bearable when reporting to me. I had to order him from the compound before I had him staked out to wait for the sunrise." 

"Smug?" Seras echoed, sitting in front of the desk and fiddling with the edging on her skirt. She eyed the older woman warily and wondered what was going to be said. Despite Walter's words, she still felt what she had done was grounds for dismissal. She blinked at the rest of Sir Integra's speech, wondering why Master was acting so strange. Was it just her, or was he acting unlike himself since last evening? Acting smug and unbearable to Sir Integra over the Childe he'd previously ignored? Licking Seras' face and undressing her when she was unconscious? She flushed at that last thought. 

"Oh yes." The blonde woman said, placing the cigar down on the ashtray. She sank back in her chair and crossed her legs, fixing Seras with a stare. "He was fairly crowing with delight that his protégé had finally shown her true colors, as it were." 

"I am _so_ sorry." The girl said in a hushed tone, looking unbearably ashamed. "I don't know what came over me." 

"And it's for that reason alone I haven't had you destroyed." Came the chilling reply. 

Seras' head jerked up, her red eyes shocked. 

"I don't let my vampires go around maiming and killing, Agent Victoria as well you know. The blood bags aren't for show. Even Alucard knows he isn't to feed from a human without explicit instructions from myself" The Hellsing heir went on, tapping a finger on the table rhythmically. "Protect and serve, Seras Victoria." She murmured. 

"I know. I was provoked." Seras said, sighing. "He...he grabbed my-" 

"I saw." The woman said icily. "I saw it all. Which was why I chose not to interfere. I was impressed, I must say, by your self-restraint." 

"My...my self-restraint?" The blonde said, licking her lips. She was confused. Her eyes flittered about the room, taking in all the books lining each wall. 

"You were weak from being half-starved, but you also did your best not to harm a human. If it had been Alucard, he'd have snapped that man in half like a twig." Integra said ironically. 

"He would have." Seras giggled, and then stopped when she remembered who she was talking to. "Umm-I don't know what happened later on. I sort of went-" 

"It's called going berserk." Sir Integra said clinically, picking up her cigar again. "When you tasted his blood, it set off certain, shall we say, instincts inside of you. A vampires base instinct called a blood-lust." 

"I see." Seras murmured. So that was what it had been. "I couldn't control it. I saw into his thoughts too and it enraged me more." 

"Oh?" The older woman leant forward. "Tell me, what was he thinking? I saw your face change, but I couldn't see why you threw him down like that" 

How strange to be having this conversation like this, Seras thought. Integra was almost-nice? Almost human. Certainly not acting like the ice-queen she'd always appeared to be. Was this who Walter and her master saw when they were around her? "He was thinking I was an easy lay." She said bitterly. "He'd challenged me for that date for a fuck. He heard somewhere that vampires were the best fucks in the world." 

"Ah." Sir Integra Hellsing frowned deeply. "I see. Yes, that would infuriate any woman." She sighed. "But it remains that you almost killed him. I got the medical report last night after Alucard put you to bed." She paused as Seras turned red in the face. "What is it?" 

"Nothing." Seras muttered, reluctant to tell her boss that her master had undressed her. Certainly it wasn't something in their contract and it would have gone beyond the bounds of propriety. A slight frown pulled at her brows as a flash popped into her head again from the night before. Master's face coming closer, darkness rushing in and then the feel of hot lips on her face. Had Master licked the blood off? No, it couldn't be! But, she didn't remember cleaning herself off at all and those gashes she'd given herself couldn't have possibly have simply disappeared. 

She wondered suddenly if Master had healed her...with his... 

Her fingers clenched hard in her lap and her heart started to beat uncomfortably. "Sir Integra?" She asked nervously. 

"Yes?" The lady asked curiously, possibly seeing the expression on Seras' face change to anxiety. 

"Er...would you happen to know...does vampire saliva have...healing properties?" The blonde asked tentatively, feeling around her idea. If she was _right_ , then- 

"Why, yes." Integra said, surprised. "How on earth did you learn that one so early on in your training, or did Alucard let that one slip?" 

Seras gawked at her, face going as red as a tomato. _Master had licked her face clean_! Oh my god! She was right. She hadn't healed herself with her regenerative powers. Her hands went to her cheeks and she shook her head back and forth, dimly in shock. He'd licked her face clean of blood while she slept and it had healed her cuts. What did she think about that? Was that yucky or... 

She blinked... it was actually quite disturbing a thought, Masters lips moving all over her sleeping face. 

Near her mouth- 

"Agent Victoria!" Integra snapped. 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Seras straightened, blinking. 

"Pay attention, if you please. Stevens has three broken ribs, a fractured leg, a broken ankle, a broken collarbone, a broken jaw, every bone in his hand crushed and minor blood loss." The woman's stern face had reappeared. "If you had not been restrained by Alucard and the other soldiers, you would have killed him." 

"I'll leave the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra." Seras said miserably, getting to her feet. 

"Sit down!" Integra barked. "I did not dismiss you, Agent Victoria." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Seras sank down again in abject misery. 

"I don't want you to leave. But I am punishing you." Integra said more gently. "Stevens is also being reprimanded." she added. When the vampire blinked at her, she smiled grimly. "Oh yes, I don't let that kind of behavior slip. He will serve his punishment, and then he will be leaving us permanently." 

"You're killing him?" Seras stared at her boss, mouth falling open. Okay, so Sir Integra could be ruthless, but to knock a guy off for man-handling the staff? 

"Not _that_ permanent!" The woman said smiling. 

Whoa, she could _smile_? Seras blinked and found her mouth was open. She closed it and smiled back hesitantly. "So what is my punishment?" She asked tentatively. 

"Confinement to quarters for a month. There will be some duties, of course. You will not be idle." Came the answer. 

"A _month_?!" Seras almost howled, leaping to her feet. "I'll go batty, Sir Integra." 

"I can make it a year," The Hellsing heir said coldly, eyes chill as an iceberg. "You are a vampire, so a month should be a walk in the woods." 

"I only just became one," The girl protested, slumping back into her chair and moaning. "I'm not old and musty like Master is!" 

Integra's lips twitched and she and Seras almost laughed as it crossed their minds that Alucard was probably listening. 

"Look, can you give me two days?" Seras pleaded, leaning her elbows onto her knees. Her red eyes became puppy-dog like. "I want to stock up on stuff." 

"What sort of stuff?" Integra said. Then she frowned at the girl disapprovingly. "Are you trying to _barter_ with me, Seras Victoria?" She said. 

"Er-" The vampire blushed. "No? But see, if I'm confined, I'll need things." 

"Walter can get them." 

"Personal things." Seras stressed. 

Integra sighed and pressed a hand against her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Walter is quite used to getting those sorts of things, I can assure you." She replied. 

Seras gaped. "Really?" She said, awed. "Isn't that sort of..." 

"Girly?" Integra said, eyebrows lifted sardonically. 

"Ehehehe." The vampire girl said sheepishly. "I was going for really embarrassing or personal, but yeah, girly will do." 

"He's used to it" Integra stressed. 

"I'm _not_!" Seras growled, baring her teeth. Integra's eyes narrowed warningly and the vampire quickly put a hand over her lower face. "I forgot my teeth! Really." she winced, covering her mouth. 

"Hmm." The slender woman said thoughtfully, letting it slide. She was starting; it seemed, to regard Seras as a brat. Well, it was better than a half-starved useless vampire. Seras sighed. "Very well, two days, but then-" 

"Can I be confined to the house, not the room?" Seras asked tentatively. 

" _Get out of my study this instant_!" Sir Integra shouted, pointing at the door. 

Seras scrambled to her feet and bolted for the door. "Thank you." As she left, she saw her master materialize out of the wall. 

"That went well." he said with sardonic amusement to Integra. "You sure showed her, Master." 

"Shut up, Alucard." 

The blonde closed the heavy door and leant against it for a moment, listening. 

"A moment, Alucard." Integra said, obviously halting the vampire's leaving. 

"Yes?" 

"I wonder if you might explain to me your recent actions." 

"My actions? Whatever do you mean?" He said in amusement. 

"You've changed this last day, Alucard. I know you well." 

"That you do, Lady Hellsing." The vampire said sardonically. "You and I know each other...well." 

"Don't presume to know me, vampire." 

"I still see that little girl, defying her uncle with that little toy gun." Alucard said, voice sing-songing in an irritating way. "Oh so brave, with fire in her blue eyes-and her newly released servant standing by her side hungering for blood." 

"I won't speak of that day!" Sir Integra said sharply. "We are speaking of your recent changes, Alucard. Your entire manner has changed." 

"How so?" The vampire master said almost curiously. 

Seras held her breath, also wondering. She had noticed the change _too_ , but had not connected it to anything. Master _had_ changed. How strange that Sir Integra had been the one to pick up on it, when Seras had only just noticed it in the back of her mind. 

"Your bearing is more mocking, more unpredictable, more unbearably smug and yes _dark_. I've never seen you this way in all the years I've known you." The woman said, bringing her hand down on her table hard. "I want to know what you're up to, Alucard. As your Master, I demand it. Have you been leaving this place at night for your own amusements? Do I need to strengthen the wards upon you?" 

"Most certainly not, Master." Alucard said, musing. "Something...caught my attention. _Oh yes_. Something quite _irresistible_!" He went on in a rough tone, hints of something dark in his voice. 

"I see. Something in this house...then-but you know I don't allow that sort of thing." She was cut off. 

"Do not concern yourself." He said, the smirk clear. "It will not go beyond a certain point. Master does not know everything there is to know about vampires. But with an old vampire like myself, it takes a very...special kind for a bond of the type you are thinking. It will never happen in your lifetime and perhaps not in mine. I have lived very long and have not met one who is my match." 

"Perhaps your standards are too high, Alucard." Integra said lightly. 

Seras frowned, her head against the wood of the door. What were they talking about? Was Master looking for someone? What sort of bond was he talking about exactly? And who in the house had caught his attention? Oh dear, she hoped it wasn't Stevens he was going to do something to. She's already pretty much pulverized the guy-even if he _had_ deserved it. But still, if that was it, the rest of the conversation made no sense. She was so confused! 

"No, I don't believe so. This world I live in has changed too much. As you said once, Integra, they don't make vampires like they used to." Alucard said in a hard voice. "Master, as much as I enjoy our conversations. This one is rather of a private nature and frankly none of your business, so keep your pretty little nose out of it." The vampire went on coolly. 

Integra and Seras both gasped in shock. 

" _Alucard_! Remember to whom you are speaking!" Sir Integra shouted. 

"How could I forget?" He murmured. "Be careful. The walls have ears." He said cryptically and then there was silence. 

_**'Police Girl, I thought eavesdropping was a deadly sin?'**_ His voice said into her mind silkily. _**'Did you enjoy the show? I was unfortunately a little distracted by my Master or I would have noticed you earlier.'**_

"Master!" Seras whimpered as his mind thrust into hers without warning, spearing through her every thought without mercy. She gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. Then the probing gentled and withdrew, leaving her gasping for breath and with a terrible headache. What an earth had she done to deserve that and what had master been looking for? He'd been inside her mind for the second time in twenty-four hours and she was beginning to wonder if he'd really made such a good choice in making _her_ a vampire if it was so easy to invade her head that way. 

_**'Sometimes you're as innocent as a baby.'**_ Alucard chuckled at her, no longer angry. Whatever he'd been looking for, he'd been satisfied. _ **'You hear things, but it never makes sense to you, does it, Police Girl? You must remind me to train you in vampire lore some day. As it stands, I won't need to punish you after all for listening in, since you didn't understand a word of it.'**_

And then his mind was gone, leaving her even more bewildered. Exactly what was it about his conversation with Sir Integra that he'd not wanted her to understand? Seras' mind was in chaos as she thought back over it, but she couldn't figure it out. Drat the man! 

"Very well." The Hellsing heir said to Alucard's previous question, unaware of the silent battle that had gone on. "But if you get out of hand, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Your powers and darkness have been restrained for a reason." 

"I feel the love in the room, Master." Alucard said with heavy irony. "I'll bid you goodnight." 

Seras bit her lip and quickly slipped away from the door, running down the hall as silently as she could. What on _earth_ had they been talking about? Something in the manor had caught master's interest? Someone? 

A brief surge of jealousy caught her unawares and she blinked. "Huh?" She said. Why would that bother her? Master had never really paid any attention to her anyway. She _did_ wonder what it was that had made his personality change so much. So, that explained his weird behavior lately. Well, she'd just put up with it and ignore him if he got too unbearable. Meanwhile, she had only two days to make her room livable enough for a month's confinement! 

Seras winced again as her head throbbed. "Ugh, ouch. Master, why did you have to do that?" She moaned, touching her fingers gingerly to her temples. "Now I need some aspirin!" 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.  
> Comments: Wow, I had so much fun writing this! Chapter Three will be out in two days. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments 12 August, 2015:** Due to personal reasons, I stopped writing for two years, but I am now doing so again!
> 
>  **Original Comments:** Hello everyone! Seras didn't quite get the supplies she was going for, but I decided to heat up things between her and Master a little first. *Grin* I also added a little angst into it, even though I'm not much of an angst writer and I'm more into romance. I feel I should be putting more bearing onto Seras' humanity, since she's going to be really feeling it once her relationship with her Master picks up. :) Things will really be heating up between Alucard and Seras, but be warned that it will also be getting a lot darker and bloodier! *Grin*
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

Later that same night, Seras Victoria found herself in the exercise room, working off her frustrations. The aspirin had worked-a little, but Master's touch was still making her head ache. She had to remind herself never to give him cause to probe her mind again. Not that she really understood what he'd been in there looking for anyway; but then, eavesdroppers got what came to them. She bounced from one foot to the other, brows creased in concentration, one fist held close to her chest.

Thump! _Thump_!

"I'm feeling better, but I don't know about the stuffing." Seras said smirking at the punching bag she was pummeling. It might have had reinforced steel inside it, but it was now leaking stuffing out of every seam and looked as if it were about to fall from the thick chains securing it to the roof of the exercise room. Once again she had to wonder at the equipment that had obviously been made for a vampire. Master couldn't have possibly needed to train!

"I can't believe Sir Integra let her off without any punishment." A voice came to her ears.

The blonde vampire paused mid-swing and turned her head in that direction, red eyes flashing in anger. Who had said that? The soldiers around her went silent as her eyes swept over them, clearly fearful and apprehensive that she was going to go 'berserk' on them again. Seras Victoria sighed when no one would meet her gaze and she turned her wrath back to the hapless red punching bag. They were right to be scared of her. She was the only vampire solider amongst them and they'd all seen her go totally wild and attack one her own men.

To them, seeing a woman beaten in a fair fight, then having her ass grabbed while trying to steal a kiss _wouldn't_ have seemed like a serious provocation to have a man almost killed. Her men probably _hated_ her now.

Blinking back tears of anger, frustration and unhappiness, the girl punched the bag with a little more force than necessary. Seras' taped fist went clear through the outer material, stuffing and then the reinforced steal with an ear-splitting squeal of twisted metal, emerging from the other side.

"Oh," She blinked at her trapped arm, which was buried up to her armpit. "Oh damn." She looked around for some help and saw to her dismay that the room was rapidly emptying. In moments she was all that was left. The tears pooled again in her eyes and she let them fall down her cheeks. She slumped to her knees, her weight yanking on the chain so that the whole punching bag came down with her arm, ripping from the ceiling. Plaster rained down upon her head, but she paid no mind. She was too lost in her own misery.

The door opened and she noticed a pair of pristine black shoes approaching across the floor and mats, skirting around weights and gym equipment. "Miss Victoria, do you need a hand?" Walter asked gently.

Seras looked up at him and sniffed, then wiped the tears from her face sheepishly and smiled. Crying never solved anything. "Sure." She looked at her arm and the big thing hanging off of it. "Would you happen to have a power-saw handy, Walter?" She joked.

"Never without one." He said promptly, producing one from behind his back and extending the cord in one hand.

She stared at him. "Do I want to ask where that came from?"

Walter smiled cheerfully and pointed upwards to the corner of the room. She followed his gaze and saw the camera there. Oh great, more hidden cameras. Once again, her humiliation had been viewed. "Sir Integra again?"

"I did not feel that this one need be drawn to her attention." the butler said, coughing discretely. He advanced on her. "I do feel it my duty to keep an eye on you however, Seras Victoria. My rooms have all the security feeds."

"Lovely." Seras got to her feet, wincing as she was forced to crouch over awkwardly from the weight of the punching bag. Where had that vampire strength gone from a few minutes ago? She couldn't even lift her arm now!

"You should feed." He chided her, taking a hold of the bag and helping her to drag it. "Over in the corner I believe there is a power point. Let's get this off of you."

 _ **'Police Girl, if this wasn't so damned funny, I'd be punishing you right now for being so weak from not feeding.'**_ Alucard's voice spoke into her head, filled with dark glee.

"Take a hike, Master!" Seras snapped, losing her temper.

Walter blinked at Seras' rude tone to her master and looked at her sideways as they reached the wall. "Are you sure you should be speaking to him that way, Miss Victoria?"

Seras blushed. "Sorry, Master," she muttered, lugging her dead-weight to the side and sitting down. "But it's not _funny_."

 _ **'Of course it is,'**_ He returned with a chuckle. _**'No true vampire would ever suffer the indignity you've put yourself into.'**_

"Fine, we've established I'm a bad vampire. Can we drop it now?" The blonde said, glaring around. Walter started up the electric saw and she looked away as he began to cut through the punching bag, wondering how she got herself into these messes. Master was right. This would have been embarrassing for a human-but for a vampire, it was a thousand times worse. Alucard would have shredded the bag in seconds.

A ghostly hand moved through her hair gently and she jumped, eyes going wide. "Master?" She said, surprised.

 _ **'We'll talk later, Police Girl.'**_ He murmured.

"Great." she said uncertainly, reaching up to touch her soft hair lightly where his hand had been. How strange that Master had done that. He was touching her a lot more lately...

"Alright, now comes the bad part." Walter advised her, grimacing.

Seras looked at him questionably and he gestured to her arm and then the floor. All around their legs and feet were stuffing and material and about her arm was the reinforced steal she had punched through, several plates thick. She was extremely shocked when she saw just how _many_ layers she'd gone through. Eight. "God, Walter. I had no idea I was that strong." she admitted, blinking.

"Vampire strength is no joke." the butler said grimly over the noise of the saw. "Now, grit your teeth, Miss Victoria. This is going to hurt _my_ ears, but with your super sensitive hearing, it's going to be a lot more so."

'Oh'. The vampire girl closed her eyes and grit her teeth as the saw bit into the metal. Sure enough, agony hit her ears and she almost cried out. When she saw how long it was taking him to eat through the steal, she turned her face away and tried to think of something else. Her mind flashed back over her fight with Stevens, recalling her berserk state. It had been sort of...euphoric really. A state unlike anything else she'd known. Her blood had seemed to come alive and burn in her veins and all she could think about was ripping into his soft skin and-

" _Miss Victoria_!" Walter cried out in alarm.

Seras snapped out of her trance to see her hand wrapped about all eight pieces of the reinforced metal around her arm, bending it almost in half as if it were a pretzel. The several inch-long cut that the Butler had made was gaping and she had almost ripped the lot completely off of her arm without knowing. Walter was sprawled onto his back, the saw spinning crazily in circles a meter away.

"Oh god!" She cried, red eyes widening. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking about-about-" she broke off. "Oh god, I can't even _trust_ myself anymore." she whispered, covering her eyes with her free hand to hide her expression from him.

"Please Miss Victoria, don't be like that." he murmured after he clicked off the saw and she heard him moving towards her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she moved her hand to look into his kind eyes. "You're struggling with your remaining humanity. _Never_ think of that as a bad thing."

"Truly?" She said, red orb glinting with the hint of tears. She knew that they were threatening to fall again, but couldn't seem to help it. She felt just so terribly lost and _alone_ right then.

"Truly." Walter nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't ever lose that last part of humanity, even if you become a full nosferatu" He whispered to her. "It will keep you from going mad. In the end."

Seras met his eyes for a long moment, completely understanding. Mad, like her Master. It lurked beneath the surface of his every emotion, every action and she wondered, not for the first time, just how old he was. "I won't lose it." she swore.

"Good," The man turned and picked up the saw again. "Then let's remove the rest of this metal off of you so that you can enjoy the rest of your evening. Sir Integra informs me that you asked for two days before you were confined?" He questioned as he began his task again.

"I thought I'd ask Sir Integra about some books." The blonde nodded, watching as the saw cut more deftly through the metal now that she'd pretty much ripped most of it away. Damn, thinking about the blood-lust had made it rise again and the vampire in her had risen. If she'd ripped the metal and bent it like that without even realizing, what would have stopped her from doing the same to a human?

She paled rapidly as another thought occurred to her. Oh God, what if it had been Walter she'd grabbed instead? Or would she have bitten him?

"What sort of books?" Walter asked. He made a sound of satisfaction as the saw cut through the last layers of the metal and they fell from her arm with a loud clang. Unfortunately, the last part of metal cut deeply into her arm and she flinched. He murmured an apology. "I'll send a bandage for you. Is it bad?"

Seras shook her head and then checked the rest of her arm, wincing as her muscles screamed at her. Oh yeah, that was going to hurt. She checked her skin under her jacket to see if she was cut or bleeding or from the initial punch to the bag, but she didn't seem to be. How curious. Perhaps she'd punched through so cleanly that it hadn't injured her? The only cut she had was from the last part of metal, which had been the sharpest because of the saw blade.

The blonde girl winced as she touched the cut. Yep, it was deep and bleeding heavy. She'd need to bandage it. The blonde dug her fingers into the joints of her aching shoulders and then looked up at Walter to answer his question. She _had_ been thinking about books about the Hellsing Organization or maybe even books on military procedures, but after the incident just now with the temporary pull into the blood-lust, and her berserk rage with Stevens she knew she'd be looking for something far more important.

"Vampires." She answered simply.

* * *

The vampire girl winced as she removed her jacket and the drying blood clung to her shirt.

"Damn it." she snarled, seeing how much blood she'd lost. The wound was quite deep. Her white shirt was soaked from her shoulder down to her elbow, though the cut itself was near her upper-arm.

"Do you need a hand, Miss Victoria?" Walter called out from outside her room.

Seras hesitated, red eyes uncertain, but then modesty gave way to sensibility. "Yes please!" She called back.

The butler opened the door and came in, closing it firmly behind him. He assessed the situation at once and went to the table where she was sitting. He had left a medical kit of bandages and ointments there a few minutes ago and left her when she said that she could handle it herself, but obviously she was having a great deal of trouble.

Walter watched as she struggled to undo her shirt with one hand. "Allow me?" He said politely.

"Pardon?" The blonde blinked, the gasped as her hands were brushed out of the way and her buttons were deftly undone. The man smiled at her in faint embarrassment then and let her slip her own shirt from her body, while she blushed. The shirt stuck to her arm as she tugged lightly, going white with the pain of it. She realized the only way it was going to come off was to yank it and so she did, crying out with agony. Sweat beaded her brow and she felt the blood trickling down her arm.

"This hurts an awful lot." She admitted on a gasp, tried to get her breathing under control.

They were both silent for a long time and then finally she was okay. She sat there in only her cotton bra, feeling very awkwardness flood into her. No one had ever seen her without her clothes all on before! "Alright," She teased, trying to lighten the mood. "How come you're so good with your hands on a girl's clothes?"

Something caught her attention over Walter's head and she glanced that way. The wall by the door seemed to swirl as if it had a mind if it's own and then a pair of gleaming red eyes became apparent, staring at her. She gaped at her master as his gaze moved over her body, then to Walter and the bandages. In their depths she seemed to see a bizarre mixture of cruelty and possession. No, that couldn't be right!

Alucard's lids narrowed for a moment as if assessing something and then as if satisfied, then eyes disappeared and the wall became normal again.

Seras released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that for one very brief moment, the potential for violence had been thick in the air...but for the life of her, she could not see _why_.

"Miss Integra-that is, she was known by that then-" Walter said, making conversation as he readied the bandages. "-was a very assertive young lady when she became head of the Hellsing Organization. She often was wounded and I helped her with her various cuts and scrapes."

The vampire girl focused her attention on the butler, trying to forget her master and the uneasy impression she had felt from his appearance. The look in his eyes; what she thought she'd sensed...she must have been imagining it. Master was indifferent to her. He'd just been checking up on her as usual, that was all. Probably to have another laugh at her expense for getting her arm caught inside the punching bag!

Seras sighed and nodded in relief at her plausible answer. "I-I see." Seras said, feeling better after Walter's explanation. That would explain why he was so good with undoing women's clothing. A devil caught her and she grinned at him. "I'll bet you were also popular with the ladies when you were younger too though, right, Walter?" She teased, knowing another reason he'd be handy.

He shot her a look that told her it was none of her business, and then he chuckled. "Yes, you naughty child. I was quite the ladies man." he admitted. "But that is all in the past, as you say."

"You're not that old." she told him, feeling a little guilty that she'd brought it up. She looked at his hair. "Barely any grey in there, Walter." She comforted him.

"You're very sweet, Miss Victoria, but I'm an old dog." he murmured, sitting down in a chair and scooting closer to hers so that her legs were between his. He held some antiseptic on a cotton ball. "Now this is going to sting a lot."

"Okay." She gritted her teeth together and tried not to scream as he cleaned away the wound. Cotton ball after cotton ball fell onto the table, but the blood kept flowing. He seemed finally satisfied that the wound was clean enough and rummaged around in the medical kit for something else. "What are you looking for?" Seras said, peering at the various medical odds and ends. Everything from bandages, to bottles of liquid and unopened packets of needles. When he pulled out a handful of thin pieces of plastic, she gave him a weird look. "What are those for?"

"We can't stitch you up, since it will interfere with your natural vampiric healing ability, so we're going to use these butterfly bandages to just pull the skin together and let it heal itself." Walter advised her. He eyed the cut, which was about three inches long and then reach for more of the objects. "This might sting a little and I'm going to have to ask you to help squeeze the cut together, alright?" He said bracingly.

The vampire girl bit her lip and nodded.

She wasn't quite sure later how they managed, but after a fair amount of blood spilling over her arm, a great deal of pain and swearing and even an insane moment where she'd had to restrain herself from tossing Walter through the wall, they finally had the job done. "It doesn't look too bad." Seras admitted.

Walter wiped a cloth over the bloody arm and cleaned it off. "It will continue to bleed, but I'll bandage it for you. Keep an eye on it." He met her red eyes seriously. "Please Seras Victoria, drink the blood. A few more incidents like this and you will be of no use to anyone."

"I know." she whispered, already feeling the dizziness and weakness overcoming her. She was fighting it, but he was right. So was Master and Sir Integra. She wasn't only half-starved now, she was wounded. And probably would get dangerous when her blood-lust hit her and her natural instinct to feed her body overtook her. But still...she couldn't bring herself to _do_ it.

Walter bandaged her arm up, cleaned the table and mess from her room and then left, returning a few minutes later to interrupt her morose thoughts with a surprise. She blinked at the fresh police jacket. "Where on _earth_ did you get that?!" She gasped in delight, jumping up.

"I knew your old one would be ruined at some stage, so I took the liberty of purchasing a few more." He produced a clean shirt for her from beneath the jacket. "This also."

"You're wonderful, Walter! How can I ever thank you for all this?" She squealed, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the clothing. She winced as her arm throbbed. "Ouch, ouch."

"Take it easy." the butler advised. Then he smiled and left.

* * *

The head of the Hellsing Organization was remarkably willing to aid her newest Commander, considering she was about to incarcerate her for a month. Seras couldn't hide her surprise, which seemed to amuse Integra vastly. The tall blonde woman even accompanied the vampire through the house to the large library to help her search.

"What did you want to borrow?" Sir Integra asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't know." Seras frowned as if uncertain she looked along the vast rows of books from floor to ceiling. She didn't exactly _want_ her boss to know that she knew what she was after. Why? Inwardly shrugging, the petite girl couldn't really figure it out. Perhaps because it would get back to her master. How proud he'd be! No, she'd prefer to look reluctant and stubborn, thank you. Alucard would be too damned smug if he knew she was actually _interested_ in her vampire nature, even if it was for an entirely different reason from any he could come up with. Simply put, Seras wanted control of her blood-lust and her powers so she'd never hurt anyone again. Her Master would stop her if he knew.

"If I'm going to be cooped up for a month, I'll need _something_ to keep me occupied." Seras said, looking side-long at Integra. "I suppose getting a TV and cable installed in my room is out of the question?" She joked.

"You assumed right." Sir Integra said coldly, puffing on her cigar and watching the younger girl. "It would hardly be a punishment if you were given every luxury, Victoria."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." the blonde vampire walked over to the nearest stack and stared cross-eyed at some titles behind the glass. "I can't read this!" She protested in dismay, hoping they weren't all in weird languages. It'd take her centuries to learn that stuff!

"I'd be surprised if you could," the older woman said dryly, walking over. She looked at the spines lovingly. "My father's collection. Very old and rare. No touching."

"Right." Seras put her hands behind her back and moved along the wall. Oh good, some books in English. Ah ha! Jackpot. No wait, this was fiction! Her eyebrows rose. "Dracula?" She exclaimed incredulously. "You keep that sort of nonsense here?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Integra murmured mildly. When Seras shot her a weird look, she sighed. "It's here for research purposes only. We collect most books that contain information on vampires. Early vampire novels for example. You'd do well to read it. It isn't accurate of course, regarding vampire repellents and such, but am I right in assuming you don't know much about the creature you have become?"

The petite blonde grimaced, her fangs showing. "Creature?" She muttered. "No, I don't really." She grabbed the book, but Integra's gloved hand grabbed her wrist painfully.

"Be _careful_!" The Hellsing heir snapped icily. "It's a first edition."

"Oh!" Seras said, eyes widening. Her grip softened as Integra released her. "Sorry, sorry." She took the book down and gingerly opened the cover.

"It won't melt, but do be careful all the same." Another puff on the cigar.

"Why do you smoke?" The vampire girl asked her. Moving along the shelf again. "It'll kill you."

"That's none of your business, Agent Victoria." Sir Integra snapped, losing her friendliness.

Ouch. "I'm sorry, I was just..." Worried? No, she'd never buy that one. But who knew, Seras was actually starting to _like_ the woman, heaven forbid. "Never mind." She took down another few vampire books, piling them onto her unwounded arm and went back to the woman. "How about these?" She questioned, trying to sound as if she'd picked randomly.

Sir Integra studied the titles and nodded. "Some fact, some fiction. Yes, these will do. Study them. Most of them will contain purely fictional facts about a vampire's powers and limitations, but it will be a start. Your Master can teach you the real ones."

"Okay." Seras smiled at her and the left with her pile of books, feeling much better. Wonderful. Sir Integra was actually _approving_ her plan to read up on vampires, so master now couldn't object at all, no matter what! She would gain control of her powers and she would never hurt anyone again.

"Thank you!" She called as Sir Integra left her, walking back towards her study. The woman nodded, but did not reply.

"Now, I just need to get a few things from the shops." Seras said to herself, heading back through the manor to her rooms. But that could wait till tomorrow. Yawning, she knew it was almost time to go to bed. The sun would be rising soon.

Kicking her door shut behind her, she let the book fall onto the table, knocking over the blood pack sitting there on the surface. She frowned at it angrily. Walter must have come back and put a fresh pack there for her. She sighed. Probably master's doing. "I don't want it!" She growled, hitting the pack away with her uninjured arm. "Ouch." She cried out, snatching her hand back as something sharp dug into her fingers.

Seras quickly brought her hand to her face and studied the blood welling from across the balls of all four fingers. It was as if they'd been cut with something razor-sharp. She stared at them in shock and then down at the table. Red eyes widened as she saw a razor blade laying on the table surface. "What the _hell_?" She shouted, anger filling her. Walter would never do something like that! The razor blade had been put under the blood pack. By someone who knew her well enough to know she'd hit it away in a fit of rage when she saw it.

"Master!" She screamed his name.

"You screamed?" Alucard said materializing immediately before her, his dark hair falling about his shoulders. He looked at her furious face wickedly, then at her bloody hand and licked his lips. "You've hurt yourself" He said, cocking his head and regarding her in a curious manner. Almost as if waiting for her to do something.

Seras stared at him for a moment in helpless fury, lips moving and red eyes darkening. "You bastard, you put a razor on my blood pack!" She spat, hand moving in a blur. She slapped him as hard as she could and it was only after she saw his head snap to the side that she realized she had hit him with her wounded hand. As she pulled back, his head snapped around and she saw the side of his face was covered in her blood. And his eyes...they were glinting with a burning madness. But he was smiling and there was something so ravenousness in its quality that Seras went weak at the knees in response.

"I enjoy tasting your fury." he purred at her, grabbing her by the wrist tightly. Alucard turned his face into her bloody hand and licked it sensuously from palm to index finger. She shivered and he smiled against her skin, then proceeded to do the same from the palm to the middle finger, then the next finger and then the pinkie, lingering over each cut to suck at the blood pooling there.

The vampire girl could only stand there, trembling, lost in emotion. Master...what was he doing to her? He was just sucking on her fingers, but it felt like every touch of his tongue was caressing other parts of her body somehow. Was he using his powers on her? Seras felt her eyes become heavy and she felt strangely weak-kneed and excited. It was the most erotic feeling.

Master's eyes met hers and he smiled, giving her hand one last lick before pulling back. "Delicious." he murmured, smirking at her dazed look.

"It is?" She said stupidly, blinking at him. She was staring at her blood on his face, not realizing her wrist was still caught in his and that he was pretty much holding her up by the arm, since she felt like her bones had turned to water. He seemed to move closer, chest almost brushing hers and her hand between them. Standing that close to her was somehow making it the feelings inside her even stronger and she couldn't seem to look away from his gaze.

"I told you to drink the blood," Alucard told her sternly. "How much blood-loss do you think you can handle before you drink?"

He bent over her wounded right arm briefly and inhaled, closing his eyes. "Mmm," he growled at her, eyes kindling. "This is a deep one." he straightened, eyes a deeper red when they met hers and filled with a faint blood-lust that made her heart skip a beat. "Maybe I'll take a look later." he ran his tongue over his fangs slowly, making sure that she watched every movement.

She did her best to ignore him and let her ire rise. "That's what you're up to?" Seras gasped at him, anger filling her. She should have known! Had master had a hand in making that wound on her arm as well? Was that was he was insinuating?! She yanked her wrist from his, swaying as her legs betrayed her. "You're going to keep making me lose blood so I'll drink?"

Her Master smiled like a maniac. "Lesson number one, Police Girl. Never waste blood." He put his face in close to hers, breath mingling. "And if you're going to play with me, you're going to have to be stronger than _that_."

"Play?" She repeated, dazed. Seras leant against one of her chairs, legs weak. She felt like she'd just been on a roller coaster. "What do you mean stronger?"

Alucard nodded in satisfaction and grinned. "You would have fallen to the floor in a boneless heap if I'd let you go." he told her rather sardonically, eyes raking over her.

Seras flushed in humiliation as his meaning hit her. Was he insinuating that she'd felt _excited_ by him? How dare he! "I would _not_ have!" She hissed at him, letting go of the chair and glaring at him. "You're imagining things! The blood went to your head, Master."

He chuckled at her, and then dematerialized. "Go to bed. The sun is rising." he ordered her.

She sank into the chair once he had gone, her mind spinning in circles. Seras' thoughts felt over each other as she replaced the scene, each emotion hitting her acutely. Good god, he was right. She'd been almost turned on by his licking the blood from her hand. And he'd _known_ it, damn him. She got to her feet and pulled her clothes off in a daze, then slipped into her coffin bed and lowered it just as the sun was rising. "This is bad." she whispered, his final words coming back to her. Unease filled her and her heart beat uncomfortably. Master was playing with her? Oh lord.  

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> Comments: Chapter Four will be out tomorrow in two days. :) Alucard finally shows his face-but Seras is less than pleased to see him. What's she going to do to him? LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **New Notes:** Sorry guys, I know that I said two days, but I've been in a lot of pain and couldn't post. :( 
> 
> I also have all of my Alucard/Seras Fanfics up here: http://destinysgateway.com/ If you don't want to wait for the rest of the chapters of this Fanfic, you can find the completed version on my site.
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews! I read and loved them all. :) They mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/
> 
>  
> 
>  **Old Notes:** Chapter Four Comments: This one was a VERY hard Chapter to write, even though it flowed out easily. It's dark and angsty, but I think it's my best yet and I'm proud of it. :) It shows Alucard at his most evil and also Seras' inner struggle against her own vampire nature. Her Master can be a real bastard when he wants to be! Also, with Seras' past, I haven't read the manga, so I used creative license with her past, okay? I'm keeping her relatively innocent for a reason, so she's pretty clueless to Alucard's more surreptitious seduction techniques. No fun in her knowing what he's up to, is there? ::Evil grin::
> 
> To answer three questions from my reviewers: 
> 
> 1\. No, this wasn't shown on Australian TV (Sorry, I really meant to answer this one way back in Chapter Two, but forgot) O.o Come on, this is OUR TV we're talking about. Anime on OUR TV? SBS maybe-but nah! No, I watched the DVD's Moonbrat bought :) 
> 
> 2\. Wow, no one ever had Alucard being hit by Seras before? You're kidding! Yes, she DOES hit him again. Quite a few times. He seems to LIKED it, which she gets a clue about in this Chapter. *Grins* Actually, she hits him a few times in this Chapter also. 
> 
> 3\. The Fanfic could either take place at the end of the DVD's or right after the whole manor got turned into ghouls. I thought I'd leave it a little vague. Either way, Alucard never made that offer to Integra at the end and Seras hasn't still can't make herself drink no matter what.

" _Owww_!" The vampire screeched, clapping a hand over her left eye and glaring balefully at Walter with the other one.

"I know it hurts, Miss Victoria, but you said that you wanted to go out and this is the only solution that Sir Integra was willing to consider." the butler said soothingly, holding a container with a brown tinted contact floating in solution in one hand, the bottle in the other. "No pun intended." he murmured with humor to try and lighten the mood.

Seras grimaced at him slightly in a parody of a smile and he gave up. "Your eyes are just incredibly sensitive because you're a vampire." He tried to explain her pain to her.

"You think?!" She shouted at him, pulling her hand away. One brown and one red eye stared back at him, the white around the brown eye bloodshot and painful-looking. He winced and her glare increased. "I feel like you poured acid in!" The blonde girl protested.

"One more," He promised, dipping his finger in and balancing the contact on his index, ready to put it in.

Seras hesitated, then tilted her head back. As soon as it was in, she yowled again like a scalded cat. " _God damn it_!" She screamed, clapping her hands over her eyes and jumping to her feet. She ran around the kitchen, cursing loudly. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker into her eye! Was this what foreign chemicals did to her body now? She'd have to ask her master sometime. If that was the case, then why hadn't the aspirin hurt her? _Who cared_ right now anyway?!

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" The Police Girl crashed into something solid and bounced off. Hello, that felt familiar. "What are you doing here, Master?" She groused without looking, fists still balled into her eye-sockets. This made the _third_ time in the one night he'd appeared. The third time! It had to be some sort of bloody record. And she was damned suspicious as to his motives. Her Master was up to something. He had to have something better to do than stalk her around the manor!

Alucard chuckled, seemingly pleased that she had recognized him from just contact with his chest. "I heard your delicious screams and came to investigate." The smirk in his voice was clear.

"Oh, funny!" His fledgling said, pulling her hands away finally. She gave him a look that could have shriveled a lesser man into dust, but it only amused him more. So that was it. Seras wished he'd just go bother Sir Integra and stop toying with her. He seemed to find some perverse pleasure in being as sadistic or 'playful'-as he termed it-as possible and getting a rise out of her.

Well, if he thought he was going to try anything in front of Walter, he had another thing coming! He'd get a black eye first! She'd been humiliated enough for one night, thanks to his little games.

"Your eyes look like they've been boiled in oil, Police Girl," Master mocked. "Now that brings back memories."

As her master seemed to be enjoying his reminiscences, Seras tried to squint around the contacts. They felt weird. Ouch, but that had hurt, even though the pain had gone pretty quick. "How does it look now?" She asked Walter.

A warm hand came under her chin and gently pulled her face to the side. She was so surprised by her Master's move that she could only stare into his red eyes as he studied hers.

"Not as pretty as your old blue eyes," he murmured with a sardonic grin, releasing her. "Have fun Police Girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he laughed maniacally.

Seras stood there stunned as Alucard left with a swirl of his coat. "He's so confusing." she complained. "One moment he's a bastard, the next-" She broke off, aware that Walter was watching silent. She coughed. "Anyway. Okay, I'm all set then." The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks a bunch Walter. I'm off!"

"Have fun." he murmured, watching her with a knowing look.

* * *

Seras glanced into a shop window for the twentieth time and rolled her eyes, glaring behind her shades. "Oh bloody hell, who do they think they are? The FBI?"

The blonde girl pretended to look at a white blouse displayed in a window, as she watched the antics of the three 'shadows' behind her using the reflection. The shadows were three men in casual clothing that had been following her for the last two hours, trying to look inconspicuous. It would have worked wonderfully if she hadn't been an ex-cop, and a vampire-and if they hadn't had the stiff bearings of the military, wore their damn army boots along with the civilian garb and were frankly extremely _bad_ at trailing someone!

Agent Victoria, her temper at it's last quickly spun and stalked back to where the three soldiers were all studiously holding up books in front of their face in front of the bookstore. "Atten-tion!" she said in her most commanding tone.

The three soldiers clicked their heals together and dropped the books, saluting. Everyone around them stared and they quickly remembered that they were supposed to be civilians and dropped the arms. "Ma'am." they all said simultaneously, making it even more comedic.

Their Commander suppressed the urge to giggle and glared over the top of her glasses, looking unknowingly like her master and scaring her men silly. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She hissed at them, crossing her arms, her bags slapping against her sides.

"We were told to follow you, Ma'am." one man said curtly. Thompson.

Seras turned her cold look on him. Great, so her soldiers were still acting all superior and aloft from her since her behavior to Stevens? Fine, then they'd get an ice-queen. "By who? Oh never mind. I know very well who and we're drawing attention."

The small girl turned and began to walk away, letting a small smile slip when she heard them scramble to follow. They fell in beside her. Two on one side and one on the other. Brown eyes slid to Thompson on her right, then to Hanada and Ricardo on her left. She sighed. "Didn't you boys get basic training in how to trail a suspect?" She asked them scathingly. "Or are you complete novices?"

"To be fair, Agent Victoria," Hanada said, trying to look serious. Seras looked at him in mild surprise. He was a little younger than the others, about her age and he didn't seem to be as still with her as they were. In fact, he looked downright _miserable_ to be following their example and acting towards his Commander that way. Perhaps he had morals? "We were trained for stealth within the parameters of buildings and forests and jungles, but ah-" he looked around awkwardly. "Blending into a busy shopping district just wasn't covered."

He looked so adorably confused and he actually _blushed_ that Seras couldn't help it. She giggled at him. Ricardo and Thompson's mouths fell open and she stared at them and then fell into more convulsions. Hanada laughed also and then fell silent as his companions glared at him. That sobered Seras.

"Well, I see what you mean," she said, rounding on the two other Soldiers. "You two stick out like a sore thumb." The vampire informed them bluntly.

Seras reached out for Hanada's arm and pulled him to her side; feeling him stiffen, she threw him a reassuring look. When he relaxed uncertainly under her charm, she returned her stern glare upon her soldiers, who quailed. "Return to base." she ordered.

"We have orders from Sir Integra himself." Ricardo informed her smugly, drawing himself up.

 _Himself_? That was right, some of the soldiers and people Seras had come across called Sir Integra a guy. Weird. But then, it was _Sir_ Integra. Not Lady or Miss. Seras rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all and then abruptly recalled that she should be reprimanding her men before they started thinking they could treat her like that all the time. Her red eyes narrowed. She was their Commander, damn it!

Seras released Hanada's arm, dropped her bags and took two steps towards the arrogant black-haired man, who towered a good four feet over her. She deftly grabbed the front of his jeans and then hauled him up a foot of two. Then she smiled up at his pale face sweetly. "Are we going to argue about this?" She asked him. "Think _carefuly_ about just where my hand is. I'm sure Sir Integra would be overjoyed if I changed your religion for you. She could use more pious soldier's." her brown eyes fell to his wedding ring. "Although your wife might not appreciate it." Her grin was positively vicious as she let him go.

Something brushed her mind, though she only half noticed it and a fierce whispering seemed to echo its the recesses.

Ricardo was trembling so violently that when he was dropped back onto his own feet, they buckled from under him and he fell flat onto his back. The crowds around them all stopped to laugh at him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and then saluted her, face pasty. He and an also pale Thompson turned to leave, but Seras' silky voice stopped them dead.

"I'm not done." she murmured, moving closer to them gracefully. Unknowingly, her eyes had begun to glow from behind the contacts, which were now not even hiding that her orbs were an unearthly red. Her two soldiers, however, were _very_ much aware as that gaze was centered on them.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?" Ricardo choked out, trembling. All he wanted to do was escape.

"You will inform Sir Integra that you need punishment for being so inept in your duties. You will also inform her that I am keeping Hanada with me and that we will be masquerading as a couple until I return to the manor." Seras stared at them with a hint of amusement hovering about her lips for a long moment, actually tasting their fear. She could _taste_ it. A hint of fang touched her smile before she turned away, releasing them. "Dismissed."

 ** _‘Police Girl...’_** Alucard's voice sighed almost lustily in her mind.

Seras blinked and looked around her. Master's voice had been in her head. Was he watching her? Was he here or was he somehow watching from the manor? Either way, she was ignoring him! She frowned as she remembered having sensed something as she was speaking to the two soldiers, when she'd felt her vampiric nature coming to the fore, but she couldn't quite understand what it had been. A touch of...had it been Master's mind melding with hers again?

The frown still on her face as she tried to analyze it, she walked to her remaining soldier.

It was Hanada staring at her with the faint stirrings of unease that woke the vampire from her trance. She blinked and then gaze him a genuine smile. "So, shall we go then?" She said, bending to pick up her bags.

He blinked and then bent quickly, beating her to them. "I have them, Ma'am." Hanada said shyly.

"You're nice." Seras commented, surprised. There was someone nice amongst her men? Or was he pretending? She watched him warily from her red eyes, lashes lowered for a moment.

"Yes?" He cocked his head, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

Was he pretending....if he was, he was a good actor. She sighed. Seras was becoming cynical of men and she knew it. "My men hate me," the blonde girl said dryly. "I thought you might be like them." she admitted candidly, studying his reaction as they walked. She saw him start.

"No, just afraid...a little," he admitted just as candidly as he strode by her side. "I've never met a vampire and what you did to Stevens was well-freaky."

So, he'd been afraid of her. Well, at least he was being straight-forward. She bit her lip. How depressing. She was finally getting a look into the mind of her soldiers. The last few days had been educational, to say the least. Stevens especially.

"He deserved it." Seras said viciously, a dark frown starting between her brows. She stomped on at Hanada's side, not really seeing the stores. So, here was a nice soldier in her men, but he was afraid of her. How lovely. Still, she'd thought that Stevens' was nice too. She wasn't going to be tricked twice. "Only a few more stops and then we can head back." she told him abruptly.

"Okay," Hanada said uncertainly, sounding faintly hurt.

Oh lord. Seras closed her eyes and groaned. Someone softer than her! If master ever got his claws into Handa, the kid would would be dead meat! "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, so smile, okay?" She told him, linking arms.

"Right." He immediately pasted a smile on his face.

The vampire girl stared at him for a moment, then laughed helplessly. "Oh christ, you're so funny, Hanada!" She snickered at him.

He turned his brown eyes to stare back at her, blinking in bewilderment, but still smiling. "I am?" He said.

"Yeah you are," She murmured. "But that's fine. You just stay that way, okay? It's when you become hard and cynical that you-" Seras stopped abruptly. What had she been going to say? That you...started to become like _her_? Become _like_ Master? Sir Integra? The rest of the soldiers at the manor? Her eyes became bitter. And what business of hers was it anyway? She was...dead.

"That I-?" Hanada said, sounding earnest.

He looked at her as if she were saying something so damned important and Seras didn't know how to go on. She'd disillusion him anyway. How on _earth_ had such an innocent kid gotten into the Hellsing Organization? _Shit_. "Never mind," she grinned, but he never noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go to the supermarket. I have some girly stuff to buy."

"Oh." The young soldier made a face. "Not _that_ stuff. _my_ girlfriend drags me along for that stuff, Commander! Please have mercy?" He pleaded.

Seras choked. "Did you make a joke?" The blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her fangs.

"Yeah I did." He looked anxious, shifting her bags from hand to hand. "Was that okay?"

The vampire smiled at him in amusement. It was so hard not to laugh around this human. He was hilarious! "Yes, that was just fine." Seras patted him on the arm and dragged him towards his doom.

* * *

Hanada couldn't possibly have gotten _any_ _more_ embarrassed. He honestly couldn't. And Seras was _fully_ aware of it and very gleefully, _evilly_ amused about it. If her master had been around, he would have been overjoyed.

As if dragging her soldier through the supermarket with his arm through hers like they were going out hadn't been bad enough-well it had been okay till they'd gotten to _that_ isle and then he'd turned bright red and bolted-and then when they'd gotten to the check out she'd told them to wait while she went through some romance novels and he stood there blushing...which was sort of sweet really.

But okay, so Seras had _also_ been embarrassed. She'd also sworn him to secrecy on pain of death. The poor guy had really thought she'd _meant_ it and it had taken her a full fifteen minutes of cajoling to calm him down. But _this_?

Hanada gulped and stared at her with huge, deer-in-the-head-lights eyes. " _I’ll wait here_." he told her firmly, putting his back against the glass of the next store down, the bags at his feet, he stared resolutely ahead and refused to budge.

Seras giggled, nodded and backed away. That suited her just fine. "I won't be long," She said. The vampire quickly looked both ways to see if anyone she knew was looking, then entered the store.

The sales assistant looked up with a smile of welcome. "Miss Victoria!" She said in delight. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Seras said, looking around. "Okay, Denise. I'm looking for the usual, since my last lot er-well, let's say I can't get at them right now."

"An old boyfriend has them and won't let you get them back?" The woman said knowingly.

The blonde vampire blushed. Denise had no idea the sexy nightwear that she bought were never ever seen by the male sex. But oh well. "Yeah, something like that." she giggled. " _Men_!" She rolled her eyes expressively as if she knew what she was talking about. What was she supposed to say? Sir Integra wouldn't let her go back to her old apartment?!

"Right this way," The red-haired woman led her to a rack of new clothes in deep blue silk and lace. "What do you think?" She said, holding one up to Seras' breasts. "It's a good color on you."

"Hmm..." The girl said, eyeing another one. "I think I'd like...something in blood red and black."

The sale's woman's eyebrow's almost hit her hairline. "Why you kinky little minx you. That's a lot more daring than usual," She leant in conspiritally. "Who is he?"

"He?" Seras said in bewilderment. She just felt like black and red.

"No woman goes for red and black unless it's for a _very_ special man with special tastes." Denise winked lasciviously.

"No kidding?" The vampire blinked. Wow, she had no idea colors had that significance. "Well, yeah, he's special alright." She grinned, trying to match the woman's look, but just falling short. She _was_ still a virgin after all. She grabbed a red silk top in her size edged at the bottom with black lace. The top had spaghetti straps and only reached to just above her belly-button. She grinned. Perfect.

A pair of red silk underpants cut high on the thigh and edged with black lace were also held against her. "How about these?" She said. Yes, they'd be nice and comfy. Her usual bed clothes, but not her usual colors. Thank god she could stop wearing her bloody regulation cotton police underwear to bed finally!

"Nice choice honey," Denise winked again and took the clothes. "I'll ring them up."

When Seras emerged from Victoria' Secrets with her bag, Hanada just looked at her with a resigned look. "I know. I know," he said, approaching her. "I tell and I die, right?"

Seras smiled at him malevolently. "You got it."

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Alucars/Seras Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.  
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short  
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really  
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better  
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your  
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

" _Owww_!" The vampire screeched, clapping a hand over her left eye and glaring balefully at Walter with the other one.

"I know it hurts, Miss Victoria, but you said that you wanted to go out and this is the only solution that Sir Integra was willing to consider." the butler said soothingly, holding a container with a brown tinted contact floating in solution in one hand, the bottle in the other. "No pun intended." he murmured with humor to try and lighten the mood.

Seras grimaced at him slightly in a parody of a smile and he gave up. "Your eyes are just incredibly sensitive because you're a vampire." He tried to explain her pain to her.

"You think?!" She shouted at him, pulling her hand away. One brown and one red eye stared back at him, the white around the brown eye bloodshot and painful-looking. He winced and her glare increased. "I feel like you poured acid in!" The blonde girl protested.

"One more," He promised, dipping his finger in and balancing the contact on his index, ready to put it in.

Seras hesitated, then tilted her head back. As soon as it was in, she yowled again like a scalded cat. " _God damn it_!" She screamed, clapping her hands over her eyes and jumping to her feet. She ran around the kitchen, cursing loudly. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker into her eye! Was this what foreign chemicals did to her body now? She'd have to ask her master sometime. If that was the case, then why hadn't the aspirin hurt her? _Who cared_ right now anyway?!

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" The Police Girl crashed into something solid and bounced off. Hello, that felt familiar. "What are you doing here, Master?" She groused without looking, fists still balled into her eye-sockets. This made the _third_ time in the one night he'd appeared. The third time! It had to be some sort of bloody record. And she was damned suspicious as to his motives. Her Master was up to something. He had to have something better to do than stalk her around the manor!

Alucard chuckled, seemingly pleased that she had recognized him from just contact with his chest. "I heard your delicious screams and came to investigate." The smirk in his voice was clear.

"Oh, funny!" His fledgling said, pulling her hands away finally. She gave him a look that could have shriveled a lesser man into dust, but it only amused him more. So that was it. Seras wished he'd just go bother Sir Integra and stop toying with her. He seemed to find some perverse pleasure in being as sadistic or 'playful'-as he termed it-as possible and getting a rise out of her.

Well, if he thought he was going to try anything in front of Walter, he had another thing coming! He'd get a black eye first! She'd been humiliated enough for one night, thanks to his little games.

"Your eyes look like they've been boiled in oil, Police Girl," Master mocked. "Now that brings back memories."

As her master seemed to be enjoying his reminiscences, Seras tried to squint around the contacts. They felt weird. Ouch, but that had hurt, even though the pain had gone pretty quick. "How does it look now?" She asked Walter.

A warm hand came under her chin and gently pulled her face to the side. She was so surprised by her Master's move that she could only stare into his red eyes as he studied hers.

"Not as pretty as your old blue eyes," he murmured with a sardonic grin, releasing her. "Have fun Police Girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he laughed maniacally.

Seras stood there stunned as Alucard left with a swirl of his coat. "He's so confusing." she complained. "One moment he's a bastard, the next-" She broke off, aware that Walter was watching silent. She coughed. "Anyway. Okay, I'm all set then." The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks a bunch Walter. I'm off!"

"Have fun." he murmured, watching her with a knowing look.

* * *

Seras glanced into a shop window for the twentieth time and rolled her eyes, glaring behind her shades. "Oh bloody hell, who do they think they are? The FBI?"

The blonde girl pretended to look at a white blouse displayed in a window, as she watched the antics of the three 'shadows' behind her using the reflection. The shadows were three men in casual clothing that had been following her for the last two hours, trying to look inconspicuous. It would have worked wonderfully if she hadn't been an ex-cop, and a vampire-and if they hadn't had the stiff bearings of the military, wore their damn army boots along with the civilian garb and were frankly extremely _bad_ at trailing someone!

Agent Victoria, her temper at it's last quickly spun and stalked back to where the three soldiers were all studiously holding up books in front of their face in front of the bookstore. "Atten-tion!" she said in her most commanding tone.

The three soldiers clicked their heals together and dropped the books, saluting. Everyone around them stared and they quickly remembered that they were supposed to be civilians and dropped the arms. "Ma'am." they all said simultaneously, making it even more comedic.

Their Commander suppressed the urge to giggle and glared over the top of her glasses, looking unknowingly like her master and scaring her men silly. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She hissed at them, crossing her arms, her bags slapping against her sides.

"We were told to follow you, Ma'am." one man said curtly. Thompson.

Seras turned her cold look on him. Great, so her soldiers were still acting all superior and aloft from her since her behavior to Stevens? Fine, then they'd get an ice-queen. "By who? Oh never mind. I know very well who and we're drawing attention."

The small girl turned and began to walk away, letting a small smile slip when she heard them scramble to follow. They fell in beside her. Two on one side and one on the other. Brown eyes slid to Thompson on her right, then to Hanada and Ricardo on her left. She sighed. "Didn't you boys get basic training in how to trail a suspect?" She asked them scathingly. "Or are you complete novices?"

"To be fair, Agent Victoria," Hanada said, trying to look serious. Seras looked at him in mild surprise. He was a little younger than the others, about her age and he didn't seem to be as still with her as they were. In fact, he looked downright _miserable_ to be following their example and acting towards his Commander that way. Perhaps he had morals? "We were trained for stealth within the parameters of buildings and forests and jungles, but ah-" he looked around awkwardly. "Blending into a busy shopping district just wasn't covered."

He looked so adorably confused and he actually _blushed_ that Seras couldn't help it. She giggled at him. Ricardo and Thompson's mouths fell open and she stared at them and then fell into more convulsions. Hanada laughed also and then fell silent as his companions glared at him. That sobered Seras.

"Well, I see what you mean," she said, rounding on the two other Soldiers. "You two stick out like a sore thumb." The vampire informed them bluntly.

Seras reached out for Hanada's arm and pulled him to her side; feeling him stiffen, she threw him a reassuring look. When he relaxed uncertainly under her charm, she returned her stern glare upon her soldiers, who quailed. "Return to base." she ordered.

"We have orders from Sir Integra himself." Ricardo informed her smugly, drawing himself up.

_Himself_? That was right, some of the soldiers and people Seras had come across called Sir Integra a guy. Weird. But then, it was _Sir_ Integra. Not Lady or Miss. Seras rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all and then abruptly recalled that she should be reprimanding her men before they started thinking they could treat her like that all the time. Her red eyes narrowed. She was their Commander, damn it!

Seras released Hanada's arm, dropped her bags and took two steps towards the arrogant black-haired man, who towered a good four feet over her. She deftly grabbed the front of his jeans and then hauled him up a foot of two. Then she smiled up at his pale face sweetly. "Are we going to argue about this?" She asked him. "Think _carefuly_ about just where my hand is. I'm sure Sir Integra would be overjoyed if I changed your religion for you. She could use more pious soldier's." her brown eyes fell to his wedding ring. "Although your wife might not appreciate it." Her grin was positively vicious as she let him go.

Something brushed her mind, though she only half noticed it and a fierce whispering seemed to echo its the recesses.

Ricardo was trembling so violently that when he was dropped back onto his own feet, they buckled from under him and he fell flat onto his back. The crowds around them all stopped to laugh at him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and then saluted her, face pasty. He and an also pale Thompson turned to leave, but Seras' silky voice stopped them dead.

"I'm not done." she murmured, moving closer to them gracefully. Unknowingly, her eyes had begun to glow from behind the contacts, which were now not even hiding that her orbs were an unearthly red. Her two soldiers, however, were _very_ much aware as that gaze was centered on them.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?" Ricardo choked out, trembling. All he wanted to do was escape.

"You will inform Sir Integra that you need punishment for being so inept in your duties. You will also inform her that I am keeping Hanada with me and that we will be masquerading as a couple until I return to the manor." Seras stared at them with a hint of amusement hovering about her lips for a long moment, actually tasting their fear. She could _taste_ it. A hint of fang touched her smile before she turned away, releasing them. "Dismissed."

**_‘Police Girl...’_** Alucard's voice sighed almost lustily in her mind.

Seras blinked and looked around her. Master's voice had been in her head. Was he watching her? Was he here or was he somehow watching from the manor? Either way, she was ignoring him! She frowned as she remembered having sensed something as she was speaking to the two soldiers, when she'd felt her vampiric nature coming to the fore, but she couldn't quite understand what it had been. A touch of...had it been Master's mind melding with hers again?

The frown still on her face as she tried to analyze it, she walked to her remaining soldier.

It was Hanada staring at her with the faint stirrings of unease that woke the vampire from her trance. She blinked and then gaze him a genuine smile. "So, shall we go then?" She said, bending to pick up her bags.

He blinked and then bent quickly, beating her to them. "I have them, Ma'am." Hanada said shyly.

"You're nice." Seras commented, surprised. There was someone nice amongst her men? Or was he pretending? She watched him warily from her red eyes, lashes lowered for a moment.

"Yes?" He cocked his head, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

Was he pretending....if he was, he was a good actor. She sighed. Seras was becoming cynical of men and she knew it. "My men hate me," the blonde girl said dryly. "I thought you might be like them." she admitted candidly, studying his reaction as they walked. She saw him start.

"No, just afraid...a little," he admitted just as candidly as he strode by her side. "I've never met a vampire and what you did to Stevens was well-freaky."

So, he'd been afraid of her. Well, at least he was being straight-forward. She bit her lip. How depressing. She was finally getting a look into the mind of her soldiers. The last few days had been educational, to say the least. Stevens especially.

"He deserved it." Seras said viciously, a dark frown starting between her brows. She stomped on at Hanada's side, not really seeing the stores. So, here was a nice soldier in her men, but he was afraid of her. How lovely. Still, she'd thought that Stevens' was nice too. She wasn't going to be tricked twice. "Only a few more stops and then we can head back." she told him abruptly.

"Okay," Hanada said uncertainly, sounding faintly hurt.

Oh lord. Seras closed her eyes and groaned. Someone softer than her! If master ever got his claws into Handa, the kid would would be dead meat! "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, so smile, okay?" She told him, linking arms.

"Right." He immediately pasted a smile on his face.

The vampire girl stared at him for a moment, then laughed helplessly. "Oh christ, you're so funny, Hanada!" She snickered at him.

He turned his brown eyes to stare back at her, blinking in bewilderment, but still smiling. "I am?" He said.

"Yeah you are," She murmured. "But that's fine. You just stay that way, okay? It's when you become hard and cynical that you-" Seras stopped abruptly. What had she been going to say? That you...started to become like _her_? Become _like_ Master? Sir Integra? The rest of the soldiers at the manor? Her eyes became bitter. And what business of hers was it anyway? She was...dead.

"That I-?" Hanada said, sounding earnest.

He looked at her as if she were saying something so damned important and Seras didn't know how to go on. She'd disillusion him anyway. How on _earth_ had such an innocent kid gotten into the Hellsing Organization? _Shit_. "Never mind," she grinned, but he never noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go to the supermarket. I have some girly stuff to buy."

"Oh." The young soldier made a face. "Not _that_ stuff. _my_ girlfriend drags me along for that stuff, Commander! Please have mercy?" He pleaded.

Seras choked. "Did you make a joke?" The blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her fangs.

"Yeah I did." He looked anxious, shifting her bags from hand to hand. "Was that okay?"

The vampire smiled at him in amusement. It was so hard not to laugh around this human. He was hilarious! "Yes, that was just fine." Seras patted him on the arm and dragged him towards his doom.

* * *

Hanada couldn't possibly have gotten _any_ _more_ embarrassed. He honestly couldn't. And Seras was _fully_ aware of it and very gleefully, _evilly_ amused about it. If her master had been around, he would have been overjoyed.

As if dragging her soldier through the supermarket with his arm through hers like they were going out hadn't been bad enough-well it had been okay till they'd gotten to _that_ isle and then he'd turned bright red and bolted-and then when they'd gotten to the check out she'd told them to wait while she went through some romance novels and he stood there blushing...which was sort of sweet really.

But okay, so Seras had _also_ been embarrassed. She'd also sworn him to secrecy on pain of death. The poor guy had really thought she'd _meant_ it and it had taken her a full fifteen minutes of cajoling to calm him down. But _this_?

Hanada gulped and stared at her with huge, deer-in-the-head-lights eyes. " _I’ll wait here_." he told her firmly, putting his back against the glass of the next store down, the bags at his feet, he stared resolutely ahead and refused to budge.

Seras giggled, nodded and backed away. That suited her just fine. "I won't be long," She said. The vampire quickly looked both ways to see if anyone she knew was looking, then entered the store.

The sales assistant looked up with a smile of welcome. "Miss Victoria!" She said in delight. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Seras said, looking around. "Okay, Denise. I'm looking for the usual, since my last lot er-well, let's say I can't get at them right now."

"An old boyfriend has them and won't let you get them back?" The woman said knowingly.

The blonde vampire blushed. Denise had no idea the sexy nightwear that she bought were never ever seen by the male sex. But oh well. "Yeah, something like that." she giggled. " _Men_!" She rolled her eyes expressively as if she knew what she was talking about. What was she supposed to say? Sir Integra wouldn't let her go back to her old apartment?!

"Right this way," The red-haired woman led her to a rack of new clothes in deep blue silk and lace. "What do you think?" She said, holding one up to Seras' breasts. "It's a good color on you."

"Hmm..." The girl said, eyeing another one. "I think I'd like...something in blood red and black."

The sale's woman's eyebrow's almost hit her hairline. "Why you kinky little minx you. That's a lot more daring than usual," She leant in conspiritally. "Who is he?"

"He?" Seras said in bewilderment. She just felt like black and red.

"No woman goes for red and black unless it's for a _very_ special man with special tastes." Denise winked lasciviously.

"No kidding?" The vampire blinked. Wow, she had no idea colors had that significance. "Well, yeah, he's special alright." She grinned, trying to match the woman's look, but just falling short. She _was_ still a virgin after all. She grabbed a red silk top in her size edged at the bottom with black lace. The top had spaghetti straps and only reached to just above her belly-button. She grinned. Perfect.

A pair of red silk underpants cut high on the thigh and edged with black lace were also held against her. "How about these?" She said. Yes, they'd be nice and comfy. Her usual bed clothes, but not her usual colors. Thank god she could stop wearing her bloody regulation cotton police underwear to bed finally!

"Nice choice honey," Denise winked again and took the clothes. "I'll ring them up."

When Seras emerged from Victoria' Secrets with her bag, Hanada just looked at her with a resigned look. "I know. I know," he said, approaching her. "I tell and I die, right?"

Seras smiled at him malevolently. "You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics,   
> including over 180 of my own.
> 
> <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny  
>  


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.  
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short  
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really  
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better  
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your  
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

Seras was humming happily as she slipped into her room with the bags from her shopping and slammed the door shut behind her. Hanada had said goodbye to her outside the manor, his behavior a little stiff. She'd understood; the other soldiers were watching. He couldn't act like they were friends of anything. From then on, Seras was only his Commanding Officer.

The vampire locked her door and then swiftly looked around. Her Master wasn't anywhere in sight; good. Not that he would be hanging around, but with what she was hiding, she felt like she was one of those vampires or ghouls they hunted. The blonde girl bounded across the room and leapt onto the bed eagerly.

She turned one of the bags upside down and let the contents spill out. "Tooth brush, tooth paste, lavender soap, tampons-" she frowned. _That_ little piece of information had been a surprise to the blonde when she'd found out last month. Vampires still got their periods! "-mints, gun magazine and..."

She looked at the last three items. "Cheesy love novels." Seras picked up the three and glanced at the front covers, eyebrows raised. They looked really bad. But she really hoped that maybe the storylines proved to be more entertaining. "Hmm," she said, turning the first over and flopping onto her back on the soft quilt cover. "A story of love in the Police Force? I could work with that." she mused, tossing it to the side.

Seras' red eyes moved quickly over the back of the second one. It was a regency one which sounded sort of cool. A young girl discovering she had a handsome rake of a guardian, who only saw her as a child and decides to introduce her into society, but soon falls for her himself. The blonde tossed that one the way of the first and looked at the last.

Now _this_ was the one which had made her so antsy. If her Master caught her with this book, she'd never hear the end of it! She groaned and hid her face in the cover. "Love In The Dark?" She said aloud in disbelief. "What was I thinking, buying a romance novel about a vampire?!" Of all things!

Good lord, what if Master _was_ watching?!

Horrified, Seras rolled onto her stomach and swiftly looked around in a hunted manner, eyes searching the walls, then the ceiling and then even peering onto the stone floor. Any place was possible with him, after all, and the way he'd been popping out lately had her constantly on edge. She didn't spot him, but three times that night he'd already forced his company onto her. As if waking up with him in her coffin hadn't been bad enough, then having to endure his malicious taunting until she drank blood, he'd then licked her face outside Sir Integra's study and then he'd appeared in the kitchen later on when Walter had been giving her contacts!

"Entirely _too_ coincidental." she growled, sitting up and glaring at her multitude of bags. Was it possible that Sir Integra had told Master to watch her or something?

"I wonder." The blonde mused, toying with the corner of her book. Master had never, in all the months she'd been there, paid her this amount of attention. Only here and there if she tossed her blood out or if they were on a mission and he felt that she needed some instructions. Other than that, she _never_ saw him.

"And now, he's everywhere I bloody _turn_!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I don't get it!"

Giving up on figuring her Master out, she sighed and put the book aside, reaching for the bag from Victoria's Secrets. Inside was red and black silk and lace. Seras grinned and rubbed her cheek against the top happily. No more cotton! She'd bet a whole paycheck that no one in this house knew she was used to wearing this sort of expensive stuff to bed. And no one would ever know either.

Her mind briefly flashed to Master and his impromptu visit to her coffin. She shook her head, _that_ would never happen again. Seras knew it wasn't likely that she'd ever put her arm through a punching bag a second time! Now she'd be nice and comfortable while sleeping, instead of having to be in that bra and horrible cotton pants. Besides the fact that she knew she was probably was beginning to stink from wearing the same underwear to bed and under her police uniform day after day. Her nose wrinkled. No amount of showering could help that fact!

A knock came on her door and she jumped in shock. "Who is it?" She demanded, tensing. The she relaxed as she realized it couldn't possibly be Master-he would just appear from thin air! Seras made a face suddenly. Master was on her brain _entirely_ too much, wasn't he? And why was that exactly? She scowled ferociously.

"Walter, Miss Victoria. I have the writing equipment that Sir Integra requested I bring you for the reports." the butler said politely.

"Coming," The vampire called out, getting to her feet hurriedly and walking towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she remembered the novels. "Gah!" She cried, running back in a panic. He couldn't see them! She'd just _die_ of embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her, concerned. "Should I come in?"

"It's nothing! And _no_!" Seras called back nervously, scooping up the paperbacks and thrusting them under her thick mattress. She smoothed the quilt and sheets back down to cover her tracks and was headed for the door again when she remembered the tampons.

"Oh no," She rushed back to the bed and picked up the pack, looking about the room in distress. She couldn't think where on earth she put them. "They'd be crushed if I put them with the books." She moaned. Her eyes fell on her table, her gun kit, her bed-

"Miss Victoria?" Walter his voice was uncertain this time, as if he weren't sure whether she were in trouble or not and was deciding whether to believe her or not. "Is there a problem?"

He sounded as if he might come in anyway and she _really_ didn't want that to happen. Even if Sir Integra had assured her that the man did go to the store and get her supply of tampons. Honestly, how such an in-control woman could bear for her butler to buy a very personal thing like that for her, Seras would never know.

"Nothing!" The vampire girl called back, extremely frustrated by this stage. "I need a wardrobe, Walter!" She went on. Sighing, she finally lifted the mattress again and tossed the tampons there also. Somehow, she thought that was going to be the place for her secret stash from now on.

"But you only have your uniform." he said as she finally opened the door. He looked her over carefully, as if reassuring himself that she was indeed alright and he smiled back when she grinned at him.

"I got some clothes when I was out." Seras informed him, gesturing behind her. He hadn't been there when she'd come back to the manor, so he hadn't bore witness to her staggering downstairs with her arms full. _most_ of the house and yard had though and boy had they stared at her! Sir Integra had seemed sort of amused though, come to think of it. She'd come out onto the staircase and watched as Seras passed under her, an eyebrow raised.

"And I'll be getting a lot more from now on, so I'll need that wardrobe." the vampire girl went on. She plucked at her police uniform. "I mean, can you imagine washing this same thing over and over?"

The man eyebrows rose and he smiled. "It isn't anything I am not used to, Miss Victoria." he said pointedly.

Seras flushed guiltily, having forgotten just _who_ it was who constantly scrubbed all the blood out of her uniforms. "That's true," The blonde grinned at him. "But now I have a couple of really nice outfits I can wear when I'm not on duty." she said happily.

"That will be nice," Walter nodded at her, glancing past her to her bed. He blinked at the range of bags. "You _were_ busy." He noted dryly.

Seras looked him up and down. She'd never seen him in anything else, come to think of it. Or Sir Integra _or_ Master. "Say, Walter," She frowned. "Does _anyone_ around here have another set of clothes?" The thought that they didn't was sort of depressing.

"Of course we do," He murmured, passing over the leather-bound books he had been holding, as well as some pens and other things. "We have several of the _same_ items of clothing." Walter told her with some humor.

She made a face at him as she juggled everything in her arms. "Oh, funny," she giggled. "Am I really supposed to take down Master's reports?" She complained, rolling her eyes. "Something tells me he's going to have entirely _too_ much fun explaining the gory details to me," she shuddered as she thought about it. Oh yes, she could just see it now! His gloating tones as he described how he'd ripped someone to shreds, bloody flying everywhere. He'd delight in taunting her, making her wish she was out in the field.

Her red eyes narrowed. Master was mean! And that was saying it _nicely_.

"You could be right," He nodded and smiled at her knowingly. He checked his watch. "The sun will be rising soon. You'd better get to bed."

"My last night of freedom," Seras groaned, head falling with defeat. Her blonde bangs shadowed her face as she spoke. "A whole month, Walter. I'm going to be in hell."

"You'll manage. Think of it as...educational." he advised with a chuckle.

Her head shot up and she looked at him incredulously. " _Educational_? Why on earth would I see it that way?" Seras demanded. Was he joking? Walter didn't look like he was. In fact, she thought that he looked like he was having some sort of private joke or something, his eyes creased in silent amusement.

His look was mysterious as he looked down at the objects in her arms. "An hour a night," he mused aloud, turning away. "I wonder."

"What does that mean?!" She called after him, bewildered. But he never answered. After watching him disappeared around the curve of the hall, Seras sighed and went back into her room, kicking the door shut with the back of her heel. She dumped the armful of books, pens and other things onto her table and then slumped into her chair. "I just don't get men at _all_." She complained.

The vampire girl moped around her room the rest of the night, going through her new clothing and the other little things she'd bought. Then she tidied the books she'd borrowed from Sir Integra into a neat pile on her table next to her writing equipment and made sure to leave a place for her blood to be put. Walter and Master would insist, after all.

Seras finally decided to get dressed into her new nightwear an hour before dawn and started to read the novel about the police force. It really didn't grab her at first, but after a while the romance drew her in.

When she sensed the sun rising she put the book back under her mattress, blew the candles out and lowered her bed into the darkness, knowing that when she awoke, it would be to a month of imprisonment.

* * *

There were lips moving hungrily over her neck, the tops of her breasts, nipping at the tender skin under her chin. Seras was completely lost in the sensation. She knew she was dreaming and once again she was back in that room, but for once, she didn't want to look at the man kissing her. She just let him do it and didn't say a word. Strangely, neither did he. It wasn't playing out as it usually did either. It was more dark; more lustful. She wasn't wearing her shirt this time when the dream started. Her bra was still there, but when her eyes had opened, she'd already been sprawled on the desk with his face buried in her neck, hot lips moving over her skin. It felt so very familiar and yet she couldn't place it...there was also that ever-familiar presence wrapped around her that was always in her dreams.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the man above her, startled to find that that she was touching soft material. The man usual had no shirt... Her fingers touched long soft silky hair and she buried her fingers into the strands automatically, sighing in pleasure. And then something made her turn her head and saw red eyes staring into hers from the darkness of the far wall. What on earth?!

...she woke up...

Seras stared into the darkness of her coffin sleepily, trying to drag herself out of the sleep-state. "Whoa, that one was intense." she whispered. But it had been different somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Wait, that presence that had always been there- She frowned...damn, it was gone. She'd _had_ something for a moment, but the thought trail was _gone_ , as always!

"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone is tampering with my dreams." she said ironically.

The blonde vampire sighed and slipped her hand under her pillow, then closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It was nowhere near nightfall, she knew. What exactly had woken her up from her dream? Damn, she couldn't even remember it anymore! It had been a man again, she knew that much. She'd been making out with him...probably. "So what's new with _those_ dreams?" She said sarcastically. As tiredness became to claim her, she suddenly remembered something from her dream.

Red eyes.

* * *

"How on earth did it get blood all the way in there?" Seras grumbled, staring down the barrel of her Harkonnen. Logically, with the bullets coming _out_ of there, the blast should have sent the blood-splatter away from it, but no, she could _smell_ the dried blood down there.

Wrinkling her nose, the girl stuck the rag down the shaft and moved it around meticulously. She couldn't quite reach the end of it because her arm was too short, but she could reach about half way down maybe. Her beloved gun lay in pieces about the room and table, Sir Integra's books and writing equipment lying carefully on the bed. The vampire had no inclination to be destroyed over something like _that_ after all and who really knew with that woman? Despite master saying that the Hellsing heir was fond of her, Seras had to really doubt it. He'd probably been joking anyway. Sir Integra was hard as ice!

"There, I think that's it." she pulled her arm out and stared at her blackened sleeve. "Oh yuck, Walter is going to kill me." she moaned. Her nice blue jacket sleeve was now as black as the rag she'd just cleaned the barrel with! Crap, why did she never think of these things? "Oh, brilliant Seras!"

The blonde placed the barrel to the side and then took off her jacket and placed it over the back of one of her chairs. Well, at least cleaning her gun was keeping her from going batty. She'd woken up that morning and almost walked out the door after dressing, but then remembered that her monthly confinement started today. Turning back to her room, she'd looked about in dismay and then spotted her trusty gun.

Consumed with a burning need to do _anything_ to take her mind off the trapped feeling that had come over her, she'd fallen upon her gun and then grabbed the kit she kept in one corner of the room and begun to clean. "What will be next?" She asked herself dismally, looking around her spartan room. "Spring cleaning?"

Was this what her days were going to turn out to be like? Get up and _clean_? Oh and an hourly visit from master of course. She shuddered at the thought. What an on earth was he going to do to her in that hour? Taunt her unmercifully? Play with her like she was some mouse and he was the cat? Master was entirely too fond of his little games. If she'd known, she would have avoided him like the plague. It was just her bad luck she'd fought Stevens and been confined or she'd have requested to be put on every damned assignment possible to stay away from the manor and her master's amusement.

"What's _with_ him exactly?" She demanded in exasperation. Was this taunt Seras week?!

"I'm not thinking about him anymore." Seras frowned darkly, grabbing the gun barrel and the scope and beginning to reassemble her Harkonnen. It took her quite a while, but then it was finally sitting in the corner of her room again all clean and shiny. The blonde sat on her bed, chin resting on her hands, her elbows on her knees. Her red eyes moved about her room restlessly. Now what? They fell on the blood-pack resting on ice that Walter had left and lingered, her mind going back to the night before. Her Master had been so dark, so forceful. He'd threatened to kill her...

As she'd tried to sleep that day, her mind kept going back over that scene. His teeth in her neck, the way his long dark hair had wrapped around her limbs, his arms tight about her form...his lips on her neck sucking...hand moving over her stomach... There was a sharp jab in her lower stomach and her breath sucked in. And then, she realized it hadn't been painful. Her red eyes widened. That had felt more like-

"Excitement?" She whispered incredulously. Had the memory of that encounter been arousing for her? She shook her head in denial. No, it couldn't be true! But the more she thought on it, the more it haunted her. Master's behavior to her over the last few days was getting to her, even if he meant it in a strictly platonic, taunting way. He had to know he was starting to get to her; in fact, she was sure he knew it, but...damn it; she didn't know how to control her body! She didn't have experience in this sort of thing! He knew he was flustering her when he touched her so intimately, but he did it anyway.

"Master, you're mean." she hissed. He couldn't taunt his own master this way, so he did it to his fledgling, was that it?

"I won't let you do it to me," Seras decided, laying back on the covers and letting her hand rest over her stomach. She rubbed a hand over her stomach absently, playing with one the button of her blouse just above the skirt. This was confusing to her. _really_ confusing. But at least she had the time to think about it now. All the time in the world.

"Master," she said sternly, frowning up at her coffin roof. "I'm not going to be your plaything. You can do that to someone else, but not _me_. Walter, Sir Integra, one of my soldiers even, but not me. Okay? I'm stuck here for a month and I might have to be trapped with you for an hour a night but if you try any funny stuff you'll regret it!" She ended it on a shout. A definite challenge.

She _really_ didn't expect a response, after all. She'd only been talking to herself.

To her shock and chagrin a dark chuckle met her war cry.

_**'I never could resist a dare.'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!  
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics, including over 180 of my own.  
> http://www.destinysgateway.com/ 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h 
> 
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.  
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short  
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really  
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better  
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your  
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

The blonde vampire leapt to her feet, staring around wildly. "Master?" She demanded, a glare forming. "I wish you would stop _spying_ on me!" She yelled in annoyance.

"You seem to be always talking about me, so how can I help it?" He spoke without appearing, voice echoing in amusement about her room.

Seras flushed. "I do not always talk about you!" She crossed her arms.

Soft material caressed her cheek and her hand flew up, but there was nothing there. "But you're always thinking about me, aren't you?" He whispered.

Her red eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She gasped, flabbergasted. What an earth was he saying? "You're the very last person on my mind!" Her heart began to beat uncomfortably. Had he possibly read her mind from earlier when she'd been thinking about the other night when he'd held her in his arms and made her drink the blood? God, she hoped she wasn't flushing. No wait, Master couldn't read her mind. He could only speak into it. Absently, she wondered if once she drank his blood and become a full vampire, would she be able to speak into his mind too?

"Master! I'm not a plaything!" He mimicked her voice. He chuckled again sardonically. "You seemed to have given this a lot of thought, Police Girl. Are you sure you're not thinking about me?" Alucard teased.

The girl made a face at the wall behind her bed where she thought he was. Bloody hell, he was doing it again! "I just don't like being used." she informed him loftily, heading towards her mirror near the door. She stood there, tidying her hair and studiously ignoring him.

"We're all used in life." he told her expressionlessly.

Her hand froze over her fringe, eyes staring into her reflection. Master had sounded so strange just then. Almost as if he was hiding his emotions deliberately. Seras had never dared to ask him why he served a human master and she really couldn't now. She sighed almost inaudibly. It just wasn't her business. And she...well, _she_ had nowhere else to go. Now that she was a vampire, she would serve the Hellsing family for all eternity. What a depressing thought. Not for the first time, she wondered just why Alucard had made her a vampire.

"Master?" She said hesitantly. There was no answer. She looked away from the mirror, but could spot no eyes staring at her. He was gone.

Seras sighed and looked back at her reflection. Good god, but she was pale now that she was a vampire. The vampire stared at her reflection in dismay. Unless she blushed of course, she looked like a pale english rose. Like...snow. "White as snow. White as snow!" She chanted and then grimaced as she realized how stupid she sounded. Was she already starting to lose her sanity after only a few hours of solitude?

Alucard's face suddenly popped out of the mirror, grinning maniacally. "I guess that makes you Snow White, then Police Girl."

Seras shrieked and punched the glass in reflex, shattering it into a hundred pieces-and planting Alucard a facer at the same time. "Master! Don't pop out of nowhere." she shouted, yanking her hand back with a pained yelp. Ouch? Punching him was like socking a brick wall! And he was still grinning at her like a maniac with a chainsaw!

"I thought you'd gone!" She accused, cradling her injured limb. A brief thought flashed into her mind that her fist connecting with his smug face had been incredibly satisfying and that inadvertently, she'd gotten him back for his antics of the other night! She couldn't help the smirk that spread over her lips, that looked uncannily like one of his own.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said answering her first question and eyeing her with amusement as if sensing her quiet triumph. And then he _certainly_ noted that smirk! Her Master slid the rest of the way out of the wall and looked down at her hand at the same time as she did. It was cut up quite badly from the glass and probably from contact with his fangs. "Let me look at that." he said thickly, grabbing it before she could move away.

Seras yelped as her bloodied and ripped flesh was brought under his face and subjected to his scrutiny. She trembled slightly as his eyes deepened into burgundy and he ran his tongue over his lips. Oh no, she knew what he was going to do and she couldn't _let_ him. What had she just finished _telling_ him and herself?! Every time she bled around him he-

"I'll get a bandage-" she began, tugging at her wrist, but his fingers tightened about it cruelly.

"What have I told you about wasting blood, Police Girl?" He demanded roughly, mouth descending.

_Oh no_. Damn, she hadn't moved fast enough and now it was too late. She flinched as he began to lick at the wound, seeming to delve deep into the cuts. It hurt as much as it felt good. On some level, Seras realized that it _did_ feel good. She licked her lips as she watched Master's warm mouth move over her knuckles, his lips becoming covered in her blood. His shoulder-length hair fell over his face and her hand, somehow making the experience even more stimulating. Seeing him bent over her like that, his soft hair brushing against her skin...warmth and sharp teeth grazing against her knuckles...

Her own red eyes darkened and her pupils shrank. Her breathing shallowed and unknowingly, she stepped closer to him.

Alucard's eyes flittered up to look into hers, his filled with blood-lust and something else indefinable. She gasped as he yanked her closer by the wrist he held until her chest brushed his. He held her hand between them, their faces close. "Taste." he urged, brushing her bloody skin against her lips.

Seras licked the blood away, reveling in the taste. It was so good. She'd tasted it before of course. One never thought much about sucking on a paper cut...but this was so much different. And the look in his eyes as her tongue licked along her skin. So, dark and mesmerizing... A hand snaked about her waist and she was brought flush against his chest, pinning her there, bloody hand between them so she couldn't escape. Couldn't escape the hot look in his eyes.

"D-don't" she stammered, somehow trying to break the hold he had over her. Why did he do this to her? Why was he holding her this way...making her drink her blood and drinking her blood too? She always felt so...so strange when his mouth was on her, licking at her blood. It was such an erotic feeling. His lips, his tongue, the hungry look in his eyes. She always felt like her bones were turned to water and he knew what he was doing to her. But she wasn't a toy...not a toy...a plaything...he was cruel and...and...

She felt so warm, her heart so fast, eyes locked-

"Miss Victoria?" A voice called out from somewhere.

Both Alucard and Seras froze, the red in their eyes fading back to normal. The spell breaking.

"Saved by the Angel of Death." the master vampire said cryptically, letting his hand slide from her waist slowly.

Seras flushed brightly as she realized where his hand had been. She jerked herself back from him, her eyes wide and stunned. "Wh-what?" She uttered, tongue feeling thick. Her flight backward was halted and her confused stare went to her wrist, which was still captive in his right hand. "Let go, Master." she said, yanking. Damn it. What the hell did he think he had been doing? Drinking her blood again? Why was it she seemed to injure herself constantly around him and he just _had_ to have his lips on her skin? She frowned. Was vampire blood some sort of delicacy?

"What were you doing, damn it?" She yelled at him angrily. Couldn't he keep his lips off of her veins for one damned _night_?! He didn't miss one chance of toying with her did he? What a mean bastard he was. And what was worse, her body was starting to betray her every time she felt his warm mouth on her... She tried to force back the blush on her cheeks and let her anger rise, eyes blazing at him in fury. Damn it! He must have seen that time, the way she was starting to respond to his touch. How he must be loving it. She felt shame fill her and then anger. Malicious bastard. She wouldn't let him know how much he was getting to her. Never.

_Never_.

"I thought that was obvious," he said mockingly. "You should know better than to bleed around me by now." he wasn't repentant in the slightest and he knew it infuriated her! Alucard let her wrist go obligingly after a few deliberate seconds of holding on until she was ready to shout at him again and then he watched as she cradled her hand to her chest protectively.

Seras looked down at her hand, astonished when she saw that the skin was clean of blood and smooth and white again. Oh! "Oh, right. Vampire saliva." she said, nodding as she remembered her talk to Sir Integra two nights ago.

Then her eyes went huge as she realized her mistake. "Oops." she clapped both hands over her mouth. _Crap_! She hadn't meant to let master know that she'd asked Integra about that! Damn her big mouth.

"So, you remembered that evening with Stevens?" Alucard said, grinning at her lasciviously. His red eyes raked over her form from head to toe. "And you sleeping like a baby," he purred.

"Master!" She squeaked in shock. He could have denied it or something! Now she was even _more_ embarrassed! She flushed bright red. "Don't _say_ things like that! It isn't right to lick a girl's face when she's asleep." she went on, red eyes wide in mortification. _Why_ couldn't she be more sophisticated and hide things like this? One minute this thought she could be all cool like Integra and show her Master he wasn't getting to her, but then he said something like that and she got all shocked and shy again and reverted to a bumbling idiot! It was just humiliating. She just wasn't used to playing these adult games; she'd been thrown in the deep end and Master wasn't pulling any punches. He enjoyed seeing her mortified, that was for sure.

"Or other things." he said innocently, eyes glinting with a hint of evil mischief.

Seras choked. "Other things?!" She screeched at him in shock, eyes huge. What did he mean by other things?! Had he done something _else_ to her while she was unconscious? Her mind raced. Seras shook her head. What was she thinking? This was _master_. She was only his servant. She sighed and calmed down. He liked Sir Integra-that much had been clear from the many times Seras had seen them together in the moonlight, close to each other and voices low.

She ignored the brief jealousy that hit her and went on with her thoughts. Master just didn't see her that way, despite his recent games with her and his liking of her blood. She guessed it was just a vampire thing. Alucard liked to taunt his fledgling; he'd already admitted as much. He liked to see her reaction to his little...games. Yes, that was it.

The blonde girl recalled the night before when he'd forced her to drink the blood and he'd been caressing her waist and then run his hand up between her breasts. For a moment her breath caught as she remembered the feeling of brief excitement-but then she remembered his words. He'd only wanted to see her reaction! So, Seras knew she had to take everything her master did to her as an experiment and game of sorts. He was playing with her to see how much he could push her buttons and get a rise out of her and she...she would just _ignore_ him. She sighed again in relief. Other things? Did he _really_ think she'd take him seriously? This was her they were talking about after all!

"Master likes his little jokes," she said, smiling at him hesitantly. Briefly, she wondered what it was that men liked about women like Sir Integra. Was it their strength? Their beauty? Brains? She sighed. The vampire had to admit she had always been a little envious of such a strong-willed woman like that.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter banged on the door.

"Interesting." Alucard said, an odd tone in his voice.

Seras glanced at him and saw a strange expression in his red eyes as he looked at her. "Hmm?" She said, perplexed. What did he mean and why did he look so...unlike Master? She studied him, unable to put her finger on it.

"You don't see yourself as desirable at all, do you, Police Girl?" He asked her curiously, red eyes missing his usual mocking amusement. He seemed actually serious.

The vampire girl laughed bitterly. Was he serious? After what she'd told him about that the one and only boyfriend in her life that had only been like a brother and the disaster that had been Stevens? "Me?" She said as she headed for the door to let Walter in. "You must be joking. I'm either seen as just a friend, or someone to be afraid of, or a comrade or a sister type. Even before I became a vampire, I only got that sort of thing. Always a friend and never a girlfriend, right?"

She sighed. "I guess I'm just not the sort of girl guys drool over, right Master?" She said, expecting him to agree. After all, even Master himself had made fun of her the night before in her coffin...just to see her reaction of course.

She scowled. And it had been very bad taste of him, damn it, after hearing how inexperienced she was with men!

"Self-pity doesn't become you." Master told her coolly, sitting down at her table.

Seras was startled as his red hat materialized on his head, his glasses in his left hand. Why the hell was he getting into his battle gear just for Walter?! Was he...hiding his expression? What an odd thought to occur to her. However, she _did_ wonder if it were the case. She hadn't seen him dressed so informally around the others, she had to admit. Or maybe he just wanted to look cool? Or-was he going out to battle freaks soon and he'd just dropped into taunt her on the way? The vampire girl sighed internally. That last idea had sounded the most plausible. Master hiding his expression? That'd be the day! She knew that vampire had _loads_ of self-esteem! She was the one lacking here.

Alucard slid the shades onto his nose and gave her a penetrating look before sliding them the rest of the way over his eyes. "You just haven't had time to-bloom" He went on rather mockingly, regaining his smirk. His eyes trailed over her body and then moved away as she opened the door to admit the butler.

Why did he look at her like that? Seras caught his eyes moving over her from the corner of her eyes, but didn't know what to make of it. Self pity he said? She sighed. But-she was only saying the truth and he knew it. He'd heard her story with her one and only boyfriend. Her failing with boys and men since. "Whatever you say" Seras laughed at him cynically, startling Walter, who stared from her to the vampire lazing with his arms behind his head.

"What was that crashing noise?" The butler said, frowning at Alucard.

Seras frowned ferociously as she remembered what had happened to her mirror. Damn it, now her mirror was broken and she needed another one! Master sure was a bloody pain at times. "I need a new mirror!" she said crossly. "Master startled me and I punched it." She pointed at Alucard accusingly.

"She punched _me._ " The vampire amended, smirking. He straightened his necktie and crossed one booted leg over the other, leaning back on his chair as if he owned the place.

Seras scowled at his obvious stake of ownership of her bedroom and was tempted to knock his legs off the table. His head tilted don't slightly and he glanced at her almost naughtily from over his glasses as if daring her to do it. She hesitated _extremely_ tempted to do so, then glared and turned back to Walter.

["Are you chicken, Police Girl? After punching me? What a pity."] Alucard said devilishly.

The vampire girl glared daggers at him. "I'm no chicken you pain in the-" She was spared having to swear at her Master by Walter cutting in.

"Oh, well done, Miss Victoria," Walter approved warmly, smiling. He gave the older vampire a knowing look. "Irritated one too many people, did you?"

"Maybe it's her time of month." Alucard shrugged.

_**'You were saying?'**_ He went on, eyes maniacal as they looked into hers over the rim of his yellow glasses. He was practically _daring_ her to call him a pain in the ass!

"Master!" Seras shrieked at him, face flaming on both counts. How dare he say she was having her periods and how dare he mentally taunt her to call him a pain in the ass in front of Walter!

Walter coughed politely at Alucard's tactless comment, but otherwise didn't look discomposed. And no wonder, if he fetched Sir Integra's personal items every month, Seras thought uncharitably.

"A new mirror please?" The blonde girl asked, clasping her hands before her and smiling at the Hellsing butler appealingly. She ignored her master, intending to toss him out on his coated behind the second the butler was gone. Master as the most _infuriating_ man on the planet!

"I'm sure we have another around here somewhere." Walter caved in, nodding.

"Great." Seras said brightly, and then she frowned. "Okay, this first day of month confinement isn't going well," she groaned. "I'm in hell."

"Not yet," Alucard said pleasantly. "But that can be arranged."

His fledgling stared at him balefully. "And I'll send you there." she muttered under her breath. In response, he gave her an evil look that just dared her to try. It was amazing that the butler couldn't sense the undercurrents in the room-or maybe he _could_.

"If that's all, I have duties to attend to," Walter said apologetically, turning to leave. "I'll attend to the glass later."

"Thanks." Seras said, closing the door. The blonde vampire spun to face the man sitting at her table, grinning maniacally at her. "You can go too, Master." she said pointedly, crossing her arms. " _Out_!" She emphasized.

"How gracious," he drawled, not budging. He eyed her maliciously over the rim of his glasses. "Are you trying to get rid of me by any chance? Do I make you _nervous_?" he said silkily.

"Of course not." She said, lying. Of course he did! He'd never been around her so much in the last few days as he had since he'd turned her into a vampire and it was bloody unnerving. What did he want anyway? More blood? She edged a little around the table so that it was completely between them and put her hand over her arm. She'd forgotten that it wasn't fully healed and he couldn't probably smell it. She frowned. He wouldn't try to...to... She shook her head. What was she thinking? Master only tended to get a little...vampy at the sight of fresh blood on her. Who could blame him? The smell on Stevens was enough to send _her_ berserk!

"Drink your blood-bag and I'll leave." Alucard told her smoothly, indicating the untouched blood-bag lying in ice on the table. "Your arm hasn't fully healed and I've given you a day to get over your little temper-tantrum with me."

Seras eyed him with anger and chagrin. _temper-tantrum_? Is that what he called threatening to kill her if she didn't drink? He bloody deserved her beating him up! Even if it hadn't hurt him at all. She glared, and then the anger deflated out of her. What was the use in being angry with someone who didn't understand humanity in the slightest? Master would never understand her. She couldn't drink! And especially not in front of him. Her eyes lowered. "Master, I can't" she said miserably. "I feel like I'm losing my humanity every time I go to drink it."

"I've heard that tired old excuse from you before, Police Girl. How many times do I have to tell you? If you don't drink it, you become weak." he told her coolly. His finger tapped on the table surface and she heard the long nail beneath.

Master had nails under there? Like the ones she'd grown briefly? Come to think of it, she'd never seen his hands... "I-I _can't_." she said, collapsing into the chair across the table from him and looking at him unhappily. How utterly humiliating to have him look at her with such a pitying and yet so disgusted an expression? As if he wished he'd never made her? And yet sometimes, over the last few days, she almost had the feeling he'd been _proud_ of her. How she'd gone berserk on Stevens. How she'd let her true nature out. And his expression when she'd tasted her blood not long ago...

"Why is it so hard?" She asked him, agonized.

"Because you make it that way." Alucard told her, frowning. He tilted his head down so that the brim of his hat hid his face in shadow and she couldn't see what his expression was. "Why do you not drink it? It's in a bag, not a body. It's donated blood, not stolen." he said, voice quieter. More reasonable.

Seras' will began to crumble. He was right. It wasn't like she was _killing_ anyone for it.

"It's just liquid. Think of it as a drink." he coaxed, voice like silk.

The vampire girl's eyes began to drift shut slightly, lulled by his voice. What was going on? She felt so...lethargic. Master's voice felt so soothing. So reassuring. Yes, drink the blood. It was only a drink. Donated, not killed for. What was the harm? Slowly, her hands reached for the medical bag and she brought it from the ice, and then pulled the top from it, spilling it into the bowl. She was mesmerized by the red color as it filled to the brim. Seras dropped the empty plastic to the side and picked up the spoon.

"That's right." Alucard soothed, _ **'Drink it, Police Girl.'**_ he went on inside her mind.

Seras obeyed, dipping the spoon into the blood and lifting it to her mouth. At the first taste, her tongue wrapped about the metal of the spoon in ecstasy, reveling in it. She was soon dipping into the bowl for more and the more. Seconds later, the spoon was discarded and she was drinking right from the plate. And then it was empty.

"That's it." her master said, voice its normal mocking self again.

Seras abruptly woke from the spell, her eyes flying open in horror. "What did you do to me?" She demanded, feeling sick and sated at the same time. And there was no more pain in her arm. She had completely healed. The _bastard_! Not again! This time it hadn't been a threat, he'd used powers on her! Tears of anger and helplessness threatened to form in her red eyes, but she wouldn't let him. He'd seen her cry when she's attacked him the other day, but never again. _Never_.

"And old mind trick. Nothing fancy." He glanced at her over the rims of his glasses, letting her see his expression now. He was openly sardonic as she glared at him in hatred. "I won't have my fledgling starving herself. You'll be in here a month, Police Girl. Think about that."

"You're _mean_ Master! Don't ever do that again!" Seras shouted at him, banging her hands down on the table and almost cracking it in half.

Master grinned at her unrepentantly and changed the subject. "Why 'white as snow'?"

"What?" The blonde gaped at him, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Before you er-punched me, you were saying something about white as snow." he said, absently adjusting his gloves.

The air deflated from Seras and she sank into her chair again. There was just _no_ talking to him! He was the most infuriating man she'd ever known! "I was just talking about how pale I was. Then you made that Snow White crack." she said sourly. She looked at the skin of her hand. "Yeah, I guess I _am_ snow white," she giggled. "It'd be sort of nice to have a handsome prince come rescue me from a wicked step-mother and ride off into the sunset."

She blushed when she realized who she was talking to and looked down at her hands. Great, like she really wanted her Master to know about her inner thoughts. If he knew about her wet dreams and those mushy romance novels, she'd never hear the end of it! Her eyes briefly flittered towards her bed where the novels were hidden under the mattress, then she jerked her gaze back when she realized he'd followed her look with raised brows. She flushed. Damn it, why was he staring at her with such a weird look as if she'd been _insinuating_ something by staring in that direction? She gnawed on her lower lip in aggravation.

Seras gripped her hands. She was losing it. Master hadn't thought any such thing! He'd just looked the same way, that was all. It was _her_ mind that was in the gutter. Her eyes darkened. Not to say that _his_ wasn't. Damn it, why was he smirking at her now?!

" _What_?!" She burst out, unable to take it anymore.

"You're a romantic," Alucard smirked at her, dematerializing. "Of course, it didn't really go like that." he said, abruptly reappearing over the object of her thoughts- _her bed_. He sprawled on it comfortably, his head resting on one arm. The other hand beginning to trace patterns absently over her quilt where her body would lay, almost as if unaware he was doing it. And if he noticed her flush, he didn't say a word.

"Snow white would have been awarded damages. The kingdom, the wealth, her step-mother's head on a pole. That sort of thing. And it would have all gone to her prince the minute they married." he slid the glasses down on his nose with his gloved finger and regarded her outraged look with a satisfied one.

It was also a rather _naughty_ look Seras noted, swallowing slightly and then glaring at him. How dare Master look at her that way? And...and move his finger around on her covers like that. Just what the hell games was he playing now? The blonde was also sort of shocked that he was aiming that look at _her_. Just as she was ready to yell at him for lounging on her bed like he owned it and staring at her like that, he began to speak again and she lost her chance.

"Integra once liked Snow White also when she was fourteen and I told her the same thing. Happy endings, Police Girl? They don't exist." He drawled.

"Cynic," she muttered, crossing her arms. She frowned at him. "Master, you said that to a fourteen year old?!" Extremely outraged for Sir Integra's sake. She couldn't believe he'd disillusioned such a young girl! No wait, _yes_ she could!

"She was a mature fourteen year old," he said, grinning. "So spunky."

Seras was again surprised by the brief surge of jealousy that went through her, and hoped she'd looked away from him in time to hide the expression in her eyes. It was the third or fourth time in as many days that she'd been jealous of someone else having her Master's attention and admiration. What was wrong with her?

When she finally looked up, Alucard was gone and she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed. Of course, if she'd seen the brief flash of satisfaction that had come over his face before he'd left, she would have been very much worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics,  
> including over 180 of my own.
> 
> <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>
> 
> I'm on Facebook!  Come and join my Fanfiction group, with over 544  
> Members, who absolutely love romantic pairings. 
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/](https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/)
> 
> And my personal Facebook:
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny](https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny)  
>   
> Patreon:   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.  
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short  
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really  
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better  
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your  
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

A few hours before sunrise, Seras had settled down at her table to read some of the books that she had borrowed from Sir Integra, curious about her vampire nature and very much in need of controlling it. If she could understand the nature of her blood-lust, perhaps she could prevent another incident like Steven's from happening.

'-Porphyria is believed to be a human strain of vampirism on a very condensed molecular level. The similarities are such that-' the blonde read. She looked up, eyes blank. "Porphyria?" She questioned aloud. What the heck was that? She quickly scanned the rest of the passage and learnt that porphyria was a sort of allergy to sunlight that some human's contracted. How curious! It _was_ really like being a vampire then.

Except for the drinking blood bit, the disease was also caused by an overproduction or excretion of red blood cells in the body, leading to decomposition of body tissues such as skin. The people who suffered from this subsequently needed had to stay out of the direct sunlight or they developed dreadful burns over their whole body. Seras made a face.

"And these people get this disease passed down through their family?" She winced in sympathy. "Whereas I got bitten!" Well, this made her new state of being make a little more sense. She sighed and put the book to the side. "-Sort of." She muttered. Actually, not much of it made a lot of sense she had to privately admit, but then this book seemed to have been written by some sort of scientist within the Hellsing Organization. She had to wonder for a moment that Sir Integra had even let her have it. But perhaps the woman had not even expected that Seras would understand it?

She frowned. "I'm not giving myself or her enough credit." Seras berated herself aloud, reaching for 'Dracula'. It was a book the whole world knew about, but one that had never tempted her in the slightest to read. She studied the red leather cover and gold lettering carefully, then gingerly opened the front and smoothed the pages, remembering that it was a first edition. The blonde began to read aloud. "Jonathon Harker's Journal. 3 May. Bistritz. Left Munich at 8:35 PM on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning."

"Should have arrived at 6:45, but train was an hour late-" She broke off, startled when another voice began to read the last part along with her. Seras tilted her head back and stared directly into the eyes of her master, who was leaning over the back of her chair. His face was so close that his hair brushed the sides of her cheeks and she could see the devilish humor in the red depths of his eyes. She swallowed and blinked; not quite sure what to do for a long moment with him so disconcertingly close-since _he_ didn't seem inclined to move away at all either, but just stare at her.

Alucard's eyebrows slowly rose and he smirked at her as if reading her mind. The blonde's head whipped forward so fast she almost connected with his chin and she blushed furiously, hands gripping the sides of her book. Damn it, what had just happened here?

"Master, why are you always creeping up on me?" The blonde girl demanded of him belligerently, trying to calm her racing heart and interject all the annoyance she could into her tone. He was damned disconcerting to her, that's what he was! And why on earth was his invading her personal space all of a sudden affecting her this way? Master had stood this close before and it hadn't done this to her heartbeat.

Seras calmed herself and forced her eyes along the paragraphs of the old book, ignoring him.

Alucard settled himself in the seat across from her with careless grace and crossed one leg over the other.

She glanced up at him briefly to let him know she was acknowledging his presence-damn it, he was staying?!-and then she went back to reading as if he didn't matter, studiously ignoring the mocking grin that spread over his lips in response.

"I find that the district he named is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of the three states. Transylvania, Moldavia and Bukovina-" Seras hadn't known that she had read aloud until her master suddenly interrupted.

"Transylvania." He said, with a thick accent.

"Excuse me?" The blonde vampire's head rose and she stared at him.

"I said, it's pronounced 'Transylvania,'" Her master murmured, saying the word slowly and carefully.

Seras' eyes met his and she frowned slightly. What a strange accent Master had used when pronouncing that! "Tran-syl-vania." She said obediently, trying to say it the same way. He made her repeat it a few more times before he was satisfied and then he also made her do the same for 'Bukovina' which she had also apparently mispronounced. His fledgling watched him carefully as he settled back and picked up another of Sir Integra's books and flipped through it negligently, apparently content to merely sit there whilst she read.

"Master, how do you know so much about this Transylvania?" She inquired after a moment.

"Romania." He correct absently, red eyes glinting at her over the top of the book. Then his face disappeared behind the cover again.

"Mmm," She murmured. "Well?" She prodded when he didn't elaborate.

"I've been there." Alucard answered curtly, tossing the book down onto the table and fixing her with an irritated stare.

Seras was startled. Master actually looked discomposed for once! Seconds later though, his usual smirk was back and his gaze maniacal. She eyed him warily. "What?" She demanded. The blonde did not _like_ that look.

"Did you forget our hour a night lessons?" He asked her idly, a gloved finger trailing along the table-top. He paused at the edge and fixed her with an amused stare. "Or were you just hoping I had?"

"You have me there." She scowled at him and snapped the book shut, tossing it on the table between them. Then she winced, remembering it was a first edition. "Okay, Master, what's the lesson?" She demanded, crossing her arms defensively. What did he have in mind exactly? Given his playfulness over the last few days _anything_ was possible. She tensed as he leant onto the table, arms folding in front of him on the surface.

"Eager are we?" He teased. "You, my inept little servant are going to try and attempt to stick your index finger through this-" He picked up Integra's prized book of Dracula and placed it back in front of her. "book."

Seras glared at his description of her. " _Inept_?!" She spluttered.

Her master eyed her in amusement. "Extremely," He drawled. "You can't even eat without help. I'm amazed I don't have to stop and burp you like a baby every once in a while." He informed her as insultingly as possible.

" _Master_ ," The blonde snarled, gripping the edge of the table until the wood cracked under her fingers. She gasped and let go, chips of wood falling to the floor. She heard her Master chuckle and glared up at his satisfied look. "It's _not_ funny! Walter is going to kill me. Look what I did to the table." She bemoaned, pulling a splinter from her skin.

"You're so fun to rile," Alucard murmured. "I wonder how far I can push you before you burst into flames."

His tone had darkened and Seras' head jerked up, her wide red eyes meeting his. Her Master was giving her a narrow-eyed look, red orbs burning with a frightening hunger. Her heart skipped a beat entirely, but she couldn't seem to look away. His face seemed to move closer to hers and she was drowning in his eyes, which seemed almost appeared to be like liquid blood...she could almost hear his own heartbeat...

A loud cracking noise made Seras' head jerk away and she stared at her hand in chagrin. "Oh crap!" She yelled. She'd completely broken off a large chunk of her table! How the hell had that happened? She held the piece of wood up to her face and looked at it and then at her Master, who was chuckling at her.

"I think we'll leave the lesson to another time." He announced, getting to his feet and looking down at her. He shook his head and grinned wolfishly. "You're entirely too...susceptible, aren't you, Police Girl?"

"What? Susceptible to what?" She squeaked at him, eyes wide. Why did she have the sneaking suspicion he was saying something about her being affected by _him_? Damn it, what the hell had just happened between them anyway? They'd just sort of been staring at each other and...and... She licked her lips, confused. She had no idea what had just happened!

"Just a damned minute, Master!" Seras said, dropping the wood to the floor with a thump and jumping to her feet. She stepped in front of him as he was about to leave. "Sir Integra said you had to give me a lesson for an _hour_ a night." She informed him, not sure why she was keeping him there. Only that he wanted to leave and that she was bloody well keeping him there because she could use his master's name to _order_ him. A petty excuse, but it was all she had over him.

"You want me to stay?" Alucard said, making it sound somehow like a caress.

Seras flushed slightly and backed up as he took a step forward. Master's head was tilted down slightly and he was giving her a strange teasing look from beneath his eyelids. Maybe keeping him there right then was a _bad_ idea. Considering he was acting _weird_ again. She didn't understand him half the time. He was sometimes the cold, unfeeling, mocking bastard that she knew but other times, like now he was teasing and almost...playful? It confused her! But this was her Master and his new attitude towards her; she was his new 'toy'. Her face darkened. That was right, it was all a _game_. She had to remember that!

"I want to learn to be a better vampire," She said bravely, chin lifting. She did want to be better. So that she would never hurt another human again. Her blood-lust _would_ be under control one way or another and if she had to use Master to achieve it, she would! "So, you have to teach me!" The blonde blurted out, hands on hips.

"Teach you, Police Girl?" The vampire murmured, stepping closer again till his chest brushed hers. He reached out and picked up a strand of her blonde hair over her left shoulder, toying with it and watching the blush that rose in her cheeks.

Seras' glared at him, trying to force her flush back and feeling humiliated. How dare Master do that to her damn it! She wished he wouldn't constantly toy with her like some thing.

"Master," she said angrily. When he merely grinned at her, she growled at him, eyes flashing. His eyes flashed in return and he also growled, his hand stilled on her hair. They both were frozen for a moment, eyes locked and her breath was caught. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but she'd certainly gotten a response!

"Master?" She repeated, this time uncertainly. Confusion briefly filled her and then moment was broken. Her Master gave her a faintly sardonic look before his form became shadows and he vanished.

The blonde shivered and wrapped her arms about her body. For a moment, something had been happening between them, but then she'd become all bewildered and he'd left. And why did she have the strangest feeling that he'd been disappointed by her reaction?

* * *

"Michael is an idiot,” Seras grumbled, glaring at the book cover and the ruggedly handsome police officer portrayed there. She wasn't impressed with his continuing insistence that Officer Robin was cheating on him with another man!

"Can't you see she's not the sort of girl to go off and jump into the bed of another guy after giving herself to you?" She shook the book as if to shake sense into the blonde guy and then she almost threw the novel at the wall in disgust. Almost. Lowering her arm, she again buried her nose into the storyline, red eyes glaring. Seras knew a girl didn't give her virginity _or_ her love to just anyone, then turn around and jump into the bed of another guy. It just didn't work that way! The vampire girl slowly re-immersed herself into 'Force Of Nature' and struggled to keep awake as the sun began to set. She blinked a few times in the wavering candle-light from the candle-stick next to her pillow.

"I _will_ finish this bloody thing!" She swore, determined to stay awake until she’d completed it. She had to know if they ended up together at the end. If they went their separate ways, god help the damned book, she'd rip it to shreds! Finally coming to the last page, she sniffed tearfully as Michael kissed Robin in the most romantic way, declared his love and then the book ended.

"I liked it." She announced, shutting the book with a snap. Maybe sappy romances weren't so bad after all.

The small blonde stared at the coffin wall, mesmerized by the dancing light of the candle. She was damned lucky that the thing hadn't fallen over during the day and burnt her to death. If Walter of Sir Integra ever learnt that she had brought a candle into her bed, she'd never hear the end of it! She gulped. Master would probably be angry too! Seras frowned.

"Master can get stuffed,” she muttered angrily. Master was the whole reason she'd retreated to her book in the first place! She'd been thinking about his strange behavior that evening. Not just from when he'd visited when she'd been reading, but from earlier also. Once again, he'd licked the blood from her and evoked those arduous emotions. And the looks he'd been giving her too...

"Why?" She wanted to know. Why was he playing with her? If only she had the courage to ask him. She knew that she could never just come out and ask. But she did know _one_ thing. She was not going to let him _do_ it to her. She wasn't some plaything; a toy. Seras was not trapped in her room for a month for _his_ sole amusement. If anger was her shield, then so be it.

"Master, you're going to get a whole _load_ of my anger,” the vampire swore to him in a whisper, smiling. She didn't know him...but _he_ didn't know _her_ either.

Seras leant up on one elbow sleepily and hit her control as the sun set. She blew out the candle and as her room came into view, she reached down and placed the candle-holder on the floor, then clicked the control to push her bed back down into the dark again. She then shoved the novel under her mattress and tidied up her sheets to cover her tracks.

"Oh man am I tired,” she yawned, stretching. She knew her eyes must be bloodshot. The petite blonde collapsed face-first onto her pillow and wrapped her arms about it, not even bothering to pull the covers over her body.

"I'm sleeping all night. Master can go jump off a bridge for all I care." she muttered. Sleep claimed her seconds later.

* * *

"Police girl!" A voice growled from above her. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"Wha?" The vampire said, trying to wake up. Master was talking to her and his voice sounded...weird. But she was just too exhausted to open her eyes and see what the hell he wanted. Reading till the sun was down was a dumb idea, but who cared? She started to drift off again. Something soft brushed her whole left side and she felt a weight settle beside her on the mattress. Was Master staying? Oh bugger...

"Are you asleep?" Alucard demanded.

Seras snapped awake. "Huh?" She said, head jerking off of her warm pillow. She must have gone back to sleep for a second. She turned her head and came face to face with Master's, which was only centimeters away, his red eyes burning into hers with- She blinked. Had that been _lust_ she'd seen for a second?! No, it can't have been. This was _Master_! She came awake abruptly in shock and stared at him. No, he was looking at her with annoyance. She sighed; that was more like him. Those damned books were getting to her.

"Master, what are you doing here? I'm trying to sleep!" She informed him, irritated. Sleep crept back and she yawned slightly, stifling it only because it would have been right in his face.

"The sun went down twenty minutes ago." He told her, face still close, breath mingling. He didn't seem inclined to move, though their noses were almost touching. She was slightly elevated from him, as he wasn't on her pillow and he was disconcertingly close.

Seras was bothered by it, but was too tired to even inch away. A film of water covered her eyes as she again stifled a yawn and her eyes threatened to shut on her.  Maybe if she'd been more awake... Her heart was starting to pound faster though. She licked her lips and froze when his eyes followed her movement. She sucked her tongue back in and her eyes widened when he hissed, his lids narrowing slightly. "Master?" She said uncertainly. Why was he looking at her like that? She felt like...a deer held petrified before a stalking lion!

Her Master stared at her for a long moment, and then relaxed, smirking at her. "What were you doing so late today that you're so tired, Police Girl?" He asked her slyly.

The blonde flushed scarlet and averted her eyes, staring over his head at the coffin wall. "Er-reading," She muttered. "About vampires again." She went on hurriedly, lying through her teeth. "Really fascinating stuff." She blurted out.

"I see." Alucard said, tone blatantly sarcastic. He reached up with his gloved hand and grasped her chin firmly, jerking her gaze back to his. "And this held your attention all day long? Why am I having a hard time believing you?" He said, tone un-amused. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to let Seras give him the run-around that much was clear!

"Do I care?" She snapped in temper, trying to jerk herself from his hold, but his fingers tightened and his face moved closer. Before she could think, she shoved her hand in his face. Then she freaked. _Oh crap_. That had to be the absolutely dumbest thing she'd ever done! No one shoved a master vampire in the _face_! Her mouth went dry and her heart began to thunder in her ears and she waited for him to retaliate.

Alucard was silent for a full minute and then he chuckled. A deep, amused chuckle that vibrated against the underside of her hand, feeling uneasily like a kiss. She blushed bright red as he teasingly nipped at the fleshy part of her palm with his teeth. "Only you would dare, Police Girl." He told her softly.

"Huh?" Seras tentatively removed her hand from his eyes nose and mouth and stared at him. Why had that sounded like a compliment somehow? He wasn't angry at her?

Master grinned at her then, rather evilly. "But if you do it again, I'll have to punish you. I’ll only be pushed so far."

The vampire girl looked into his maniacal red eyes and believed it. He'd _enjoy_ it too. She glared and jerked her chin from his hold. Weird, she hadn't even realized that his warmth had still been there...

"Go away, Master." She remembered then that she'd been trying to sleep. Hopefully, he'd forgotten about the book. She wasn't telling him she'd been reading a romance novel! She turned her face back away from him and tried to let sleep creep back. After a few minutes of her mind going in circles and her trying desperately to forget the male body lying so close behind her skimpily-clad body, she finally managed to relax.

But that's when her Master started to move around again! His body-heat was suddenly pressed up against her side, his clothing brushing her naked skin.

Seras did her best to ignore him and drift off towards sleep. Good god, but he was a pain! All she wanted to do was _sleep_!

"Police Girl, why do you wear such skimpy clothing to bed?" He murmured into her ear.

Oh crap-she'd forgotten that she was wearing her new clothes from Victoria's Secret's now instead of her regulation cotton stuff. Somewhere in her mind, she was panicking, but she was just so damned tired she couldn't summon it up enough to wake. She knew she should be worried, but she'd honestly forgotten in the whole time they'd been talking. She yawned and settled more comfortably into the pillow. She could worry about him later. What did it matter if he saw her anyway? It was only...Master...

"Because it's comfortable, of course. What did you expect me to wear to bed, my combat uniform?" She groused sleepily.

Suddenly, a strange sensation started on the back of her knee and moved slowly up the back of her leg. She frowned as she tried to work out what it was, and then realized it was his fingernail...or claw. She wasn't sure which, since she'd never actually seen his hands. It felt sort of...nice. Tingly. And she was too drowsy to wonder _why_ he was doing it. She was far too tired to move as it continued up, but as it got to her thigh, it didn't stop as she expected. Her eyes popped open in the darkness as he snagged the edge of her panties and his warm fingers unexpectedly splayed out, his hand caressing the curve of her buttocks.

_Master had touched her there_?!

"Master!" She gasped in absolute shock, bolting up into a standing position. She smacked her head on the top of the coffin-bed and abruptly fell flat on her face again beside him, wincing and clutching at the top of her scalp in acute pain.

Alucard chuckled and reached out to her backside once more, snapped the edge of her panties with his claw and adding insult to injury. "You're far too easy to tease, Police Girl." he taunted her.

As Seras continued to moan in pain and muttered uncomplimentary things about him under her breath, he suddenly leant his full weight against her back and legs; pinning her to the mattress. She squeaked in surprise, face muffled in the pillow. What was he _doing_?!

"Or is it that you wear these clothes for the only person who is really ever going to see them?" He suggested wickedly. He licked her ear and then dematerialized.

The vampire girl gasped again and turned over swiftly, red eyes wide and staring.

"What!?" She uttered in shock, getting up onto her elbows. Had he just said that? She didn't dress in skimpy nightwear for him! She quickly grabbed the control and the top of her coffin-bed came up. She looked around her room, which was flooded with the newly-risen moon and candle-light. Trust Master to wake her just as the moon came up. And-

"God damn it, he did it _again_." She bounced out of bed, yanking down her silky top, which had somehow ridden up to just under her breasts. Well, at least he hadn't had a frontal perve to taunt her about. But how dare he touch her panties! And...and her bottom! Had Master really caressed her _there_ so brazenly? What the hell had he been up to? She flushed scarlet with remembrance. God, she'd actually felt sort of excited for a minute by it. No one had ever touched her there and-he'd only done it to get a rise out of her! Damn it, she was _sure_ that's why he'd done it. To see her reaction! Why else did he do anything to her lately?

" _Master_!" She shouted furiously, shaking a fist and knowing he was still watching and listening from somewhere. If she was angry, the she couldn't be embarrassed.  And boy was she ready to sink into the floor in mortification.  Her red eyes narrowed in wrath.  "I'm not your plaything, damn it!"

_**'Don't you want to play with me Seras?'**_ His voice came back seductively.

That tone of his was so...so... The blonde swallowed hard, and then glared, crossing her arms. She wouldn't be used. Master was _playing_. Well, he could go get his amusements from someone _else_. She wasn't there locked up for his amusement!

"Forget it." she swore at him colorfully at some length, to which he replied with delighted chuckles and then she finally sensed that he had departed. Still, just to be sure, she put her underclothes on under her bedclothes, then her uniform on over that. And then she froze, eyes wide.

"Wait-" She said, something occurring to her. Master's claws had snagged her panties. His touch had been warm. Skin on skin... She flushed. She _still_ couldn't believe he'd touched her like that. "Where were his gloves?" She wondered aloud. Didn't the runes on them...bind him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics,   
> including over 180 of my own.
> 
> <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>
> 
> I'm on Facebook!  Come and join my Fanfiction group, with over 544   
> Members, who absolutely love romantic pairings. 
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/](https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/)
> 
> And my personal Facebook:
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny](https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny)  
>   
> Patreon:   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.   
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short   
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really   
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better   
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your   
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

Day two was beginning to stretch out into hell for the young vampire as that evening's events played out over and over in her mind. Master's hand on her bottom, caressing, his parting words. Most of all, his behaviour over the last few days. It was becoming clear to her that he had some sort of twisted agenda in mind for her. And she hadn't been able to get back to sleep after he left at _all_ , so she'd just given up entirely!

Seras scowled hard at the wall and then took a running jump, fell down on one hand and threw her legs up onto the wall. Balancing there on one arm, she grinned triumphantly.

"It worked!" she squealed girlishly. Score one for Seras! She was beginning to test out her new vampire limitations and was starting to realise that her body was now capable of a lot more than it had been as a human. She was a heck of a lot stronger and more flexible for one! "I'm not tired at all," she said in wonder, bouncing up and down on her arm on her whole body-weight. She quickly shifted to her other arm and did the same and then flipped upright, landing nimbly onto her booted feet.

"Nice," she nodded, grinning toothily. Her arms crossed and she frowned again as thoughts of her Master came back to her. What to do about him? His games had gone too far that evening. He'd touched her in a _completely_ unacceptable way! She flushed, eyes narrowing. And-and...she wasn't going to think about how turned on it had made her feel, damn him! It just made Seras want to scream in frustration!

"He had no right to treat me like some toy of his. Some little vampire...hussy." she glowered around her room, tempted to throw things. But then she changed her mind because she knew just who would have to clean it all up. Her! She bit her lip and sank onto the stone floor, thinking hard. Perhaps...perhaps Master had only been playing as usual and she had read more into it than there had been? He'd only been joking with her?

"Yes, that has to be it," Seras said with enormous relief. Her Master was just playing! What had he said to her? She was far too easy to tease? The blonde vampire groaned loudly in embarrassment, face going slowly red.

"And you fell for it, you idiot!" She berated herself. Master shoved and she had crumbled! Seras covered her face with her hands and laughed, shoulders shaking. What had she been so worried about for all these hours? "At least I got in a snappy comeback," she snickered, remembering how she'd bolted out of bed and screamed abuse after him. How he'd laughed too!

"Seras, you idiot," she told herself, getting to her feet and flopping face-down onto her bed. "You _invite_ his taunting when you act that dumb. It's like sticking a sign on your forehead saying 'tease me, I'm easy!'" She nodded into the quilt.

"I wouldn't quite put it like _that_ , Police girl, but it's close.” Alucard’s voice drawled from behind her.

Before Seras could more than gasp, a hand had grabbed her left leg under the knee and dragged her from the bed face-first. She fell onto the stone floor hard, managing to brace herself from instinct only. Growling in anger, she twisted in his grasp, but he refused to let go of her. She glared up into his amused eyes, dangling ungracefully above the floor.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Master?!" She shouted at him in astonished anger, resting on her elbows, the foot of her other leg brace on the floor to boost her up. He was holding her at such an uncomfortable angle that she was half-turned in mid-air.

Alucard's smile turned malicious and he yanked on her leg, pulling her up effortlessly till her waist was on level with his face and then he stared at her flabbergasted expression. "Someone was getting a little full of herself, hmm?" He said silkily, bending over from the waist so that his face was upside down the same as hers.

Seras glared at him in frustration. He was _enjoying_ this humiliation, damn it! "I'm going to kill you when you put me down!" She yelled at him, struggling to get her leg free.

He bared his teeth at her, eyes glinting evilly. "Just who do you think you're talking to, Police Girl?" He reminded her softly.

"Ma-ster!" She wailed, covering her face in her hands so that she wouldn't have to see his smug expression. That she would ever have seen the day he'd dangle her upside down like a side of beef for his amusement! It was just mortifying beyond belief! "Put me down you _fucking bastard_!" She screamed at him, flopping around like a madwoman, arms and legs flailing wildly.

Something suddenly snapped in her leg and she cried out, fists flailing at his chest and face from the pain of it. She tried desperately to ignore the agony in her limb as his fingers tightened like a steel band, furthering her agony. After a minute or so she stopped dead as she realised that it was futile and opened her eyes, staring into his face with all the torment of a wounded animal. His face was still upside down, hair dangling and looking at her with raised brows. It was the mocking and cruel, sardonic amusement that was her undoing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Alucard sneered at her.

Seras abruptly saw red. Her fangs bit through her bottom lip and as she tasted the blood, her eyes flashed into fire and her right leg swung up sharply, boot connecting with the side of his head hard. Something cracked and she heard him grunt, her leg coming free from his punishing grip. The blonde fell and twisted at the same time, landing in a crouch like a cat. But then she was up again and rushing at him with a snarl, her fangs flashing. All she could think about was revenge. She barely felt the pain in her leg as she threw herself at his body. She saw him straighten up faster than she ever thought possible and then she was slamming into him. Her fingers felt strange as she grabbed onto his chest and then they were crashing into the floor, sliding along the cold stones, her hands buried grasping his vest. They hit the wall and her head connected with his chin and then they were finally still.

"It seems that once again, I underestimated you, Police Girl.” Alucard said from above her head almost conversationally.

The blonde blinked as she came to herself, all of her rage disappearing. She was lying on top of her Master in the corner of her bedroom where she had practically tackled him! What had she been thinking, attacking her Master that way? Seras groaned as her leg suddenly screamed at her in pain; a familiar ache. "I think you broke my leg, Master." she told him, half-accusing and half-resigned. Why was it she wasn't all that surprised?

"I know that I _did_.” came the cool reply.

A chuckle came from under her cheek and she raised her eyes to meet his smirking red ones, so close to her own. She blinked at the pleased look she saw also in the amused depths. It also occurred to her at the same time that she was pressed to every inch of her master's long frame, face very close to his. She blushed slowly and his eyes flashed in response when she licked her lips nervously. Damn him, he didn't miss a thing! Even in such a situation, he knew what she was thinking. She scowled, letting anger take over.

"What's so funny about breaking my leg? You're mean as hell!" She burst out, starting to rise. She was startled when he chuckled even louder and looked down. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened in horror. Her fingers were buried _into_ his vest! And it was ripped to shreds!

"What?" she screeched, rolling onto the side with her unbroken leg and pulling her fingers out of his vest-out of his skin. To her horror, long black claws came out, dripping blood. His blood.

"Oh my god, Master. I'm so sorry,” she gasped, eyes shooting to his in shock. But his expression gave her pause. Oh lord, she'd stuck her claws into his chest, ripped him up and made him bleed and he was... _pleased_ with her tenacity? Even before he opened his mouth, she knew it was true just from the way his eyes narrowed on her with displeasure at her distressed tone.

"Don't be so pathetic, Police Girl," he growled at her, dipping a hand into the deep gashes they could both see through the slits in his vest and shirt and bringing out fingers covered in blood. He took the fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, closing his eyes for a moment as if it were the most tantalising thing he had tasted in a long time. Like the expression he got when he licked the blood from her. "Mmm," He purred. His eyes opened so suddenly and stared directly at her with a heated look that her breath was taken away. "Want a taste?" He asked her silkily.

Heat pooled in her stomach at that look and she didn't understand it. The combination of his eyes and the blood she could smell coming from him was overwhelming her. Seras had been smelling it the whole time, but she hadn't been aware that it had been affecting her. Now, she knew why her teeth were aching! Good god, was it his blood that was having this effect on her? Why had it never done this before? He'd bled around her more than once... Was it because he'd been making her drink blood, so her vampiric instincts had been coming out?

Her red eyes widened. "N-no,” she stammered, looking away. Was he serious? Seras swallowed and looked down at her hands. She still had claws! How did she get rid of them? She started to panic. Oh god, she'd attacked her Master! As she looked at the blood on her hands, her eyes darkened and her teeth began to ache more. She licked her lips. She...she wanted to taste that blood. She wanted...

"Are you still too much the coward to taste my blood, Police Girl?" He asked her, voice dark and rough. His eyes burned into hers, drawing her in.

"No!" She moaned at him helplessly. "I...I can't. I don't drink blood, Master.” But she knew she was weakening. Seras shakily brought a clawed finger to her face and stared at it for a long moment, absently admiring the way the red trailed down the stark whiteness of her skin. She had to taste it. She _needed_ to. And then she was bringing it to her mouth, eyes locking on his.

_**'Do it now!'**_ Alucard's pupils shrank as her tongue slipped out and tentatively licked along her finger. "Yeeees." he hissed in triumph.

But Seras could no longer hear him. Her world had abruptly exploded into in a multitude of emotions and feelings and taste sensations. Darkness, blood, desire...it overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

* * *

Hands were moving over her body. Seras felt them sweep smoothly down her legs, her stomach and her thighs and then cup her breasts. She sighed and arched into the touch. She felt as if she was dreaming, but she couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. She didn't know if her eyes were opened or closed. All she could do was...feel. Then there were lips at her throat, burning a trail down. Fingers deftly undid the buttons at her collar and down her chest, warm breath and cool air wafted over her skin.

The lips moved down to the swell of her breast and she moaned, pressing herself into a hot, demanding mouth. Fangs grazed her, making the sensation even more erotic. A darkness seemed to surround her, wrapping in its embrace. Her blood seemed to burn strangely and a whispering filled her mind as something familiar brushed against it. She would have moved, but her limbs seemed not to have a mind of their own...

A sharp pain dug in near her nipple and she cried out in mingled pain and pleasure, feeling her blood being drawn. It felt so right, so wonderful and she felt as if her body were melting, but at the same time on fire. And then the lips were gone and blackness rushed in again as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Seras came around slowly, her eyes opening to soft candle-light. She didn't know what was going on for a long moment and then she realised that she was lying on her bed, flat on her back. Something at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned her head slightly, getting a shock when she saw her Master lying beside her, head propped up on one elbow and watching her. Her eyes met his and she blinked at the look of devilish humour there.

"Sweet dreams?" He suggested softly.

She blushed as she remembered just what sensations she had felt in her 'dreams' and hoped to hell she hadn't made any noises or something and embarrassed herself.

"Er-dreams?" She said, eyes averted. She turned her back on him and wished that he would go away and leave her alone. Everything was coming back to her and she was remembering how she had attacked him; tasted his blood... "My leg." she abruptly realised that she had no pain in it. She quickly felt down it's length, but it seemed to be fine. Her eyes widened in amazement. How was it possible? And at least her claws were gone, though her gloves were shredded at the fingers. Damn. He seemed to have licked all of his blood from her hands too.

Seras shivered despite herself, the thought sending a wave of pleasure through her. As if in response, she felt the form behind her stiffen. Seras' eyes widened and her heart sped up slightly.

_**'My blood is very powerful. Your leg healed in seconds.'**_ His mind murmured into hers, his fingers brushing over her leg lightly and touching her hand. When she flinched away from him, he laughed low in his throat.

Did he have to invade her personal space this way? Seras paled as she abruptly remembered tasting her Master's blood. Oh god, she'd given in and tasted blood. She stared at the far wall. How could she have done that? It was almost as bad as drinking a blood-pack! What if she decided she liked the taste of blood and started drinking it on a regular basis? It....must have been so powerful too. She'd blacked out after only the smallest amount had touched her tongue. She's tasted so little and it had totally overwhelmed her. Did Master seriously expect her to drink a large amount and become a vampire in her own right some day?! It would probably _kill_ her, if today was any indication.

The blonde was suddenly overcome with a sense of just how powerful a vampire her Master really was. Could she really hope to oppose him if he wanted to play games with her?

Alucard leant over her, forcing her onto her back again, an arm resting on the bed next to her hip and his body pressing into whole her right side so that she was trapped there. He took a hold of her chin in his other gloved hand and turned her face up to his, eyes narrowing on her face. "Are you moping?" He demanded softly. "I won't tolerate that, Police Girl. You just showed much promise in your actions. Don't disappoint me." He went on warning, eyes glittering with a restless energy that was frightening in its intensity.

However, Seras had had enough of her Master for one night and only wanted him far away from her! "Then go and bug, Sir Integra! I didn't do it for you! It just happened," She retorted, gritting her teeth and glaring at him. She tried to wrench her chin free, but he wouldn't let her go. "Master...” she groaned. His presence was overwhelming her! Seras needed time to think and he just wasn't giving it to her right then. What exactly was he still doing in her room? She looked at him with a slight frown. He must have moved her from the floor when she fainted, but why had he stayed?

"That's right," he said, smirking at her, face moving minutely closer. His eyes widened in mock-surprise when she tried to shrink away. "Are you _afraid_ of me?"

"In your dreams!" Seras shouted angrily, eyes spitting anger.  Was it her, or did Master seem to directly read her thoughts sometimes?

"You want to talk about dreams?" He drawled, grinning in a rather predatory way.

Seras looked at him warily as she realised he mentioned her 'dreams' far too many times. Was he hinting at something? Her heart began to beat uncomfortably and she hoped he couldn't feel it where his chest was pressed against hers. Maybe he could... His red eyes were glittering so strangely and that smile of his was positively... She swallowed, eyes trying unsuccessfully to look away from his. Why was it sometimes she felt like a deer being hunted?

"No!" She said hastily, realising what dangerous ground she was on. Talking about her dreams would be a very _bad_ thing. Good god, if he knew of the erotic, vivid things that she imagined men doing to her body. She flushed brightly and managed to wrench her chin free, but was unable to pry his hand from about her waist. Master always touching her was not helping her either. It might have just been Seras' imagination, but it seemed to her that her dreams had become much more vivid since he had started his games with her.

"Master, let go," she said in frustration. What the hell did he _want_ with her? And why did he keep talking about dreams? She bit her lip in worry. Did he know something about her dreams? Oh lord, she hoped not!

"Another time perhaps," he smirked at her and then leant in slightly closer; his nose teasingly brushed her cheek for a moment before he began to dematerialise. "Was my blood to your liking, Police Girl?" Alucard breathed into her ear.

The sensation of his body becoming shadows about her form felt so weird that she gave a little shriek. Seras had never actually _felt_ it on her skin as Master dematerialised before! It was almost as if every part of him was caressing her all at once... she flushed as it actually seemed to go through her clothing and brush against her warm skin for a few bare seconds.

But by the time she had absorbed the feeling, he was gone. She fell back onto her quilt and stared around in a daze. Had his blood been to her liking? She licked her lips, eyes darkening. Before she had blacked out, she remembered it...his blood...it had been the most delicious thing she had ever tasted...

* * *

"Walter?"

Seras' hesitant voice echoed back down the stairwell to her. She looked up the darkened passage and listened hard, but could hear nothing. Leaning further out the door, but careful not to break her word and leave the room, she decided to shout this time. " _Walter_!"

This time an answer came, but not from whom she'd expected. "H-hello? Miss?" A female voice called back, sounding frightened.

"Yes?" The vampire said eagerly. "Who are you?"

"I'm the house-maid Phillipa, Miss Victoria." The girl called back.

"Can you come down here?" Seras asked her, squinting up the stairs. She could vaguely see the shadow of someone standing in the light from the top.

"No!" The maid squeaked in horror. "Mr. Walter isn't available right now." the girl said with a little more bravely.

"Where is he?" The blonde said with annoyance. What an earth was wrong with the maid? Oh...she sighed. That was right, they were all afraid of the big bad vampires. Her and her Master.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere on the other side of the house," Phillipa said uncertainly. "I have to go now."

"Wait a minute! Give him a message for me!" Seras shouted up, hanging off the doorjamb. She frowned up the stairs fiercely, hoping the girl wouldn't take off before she could relay her intent. "Please tell Walter to come to my room later-and to bring some cards!"

"Are you going to bite him?" The maid squeaked in shock.

"I don't bite!" The vampire yelped. "And who the hell tells someone to bring cards if they're going to _bite_ them?" Was this girl an idiot or something? She scowled.

"That's not what I heard!" The maid shouted back.

" _What_?!" Seras yelled in shocked. "Oh, bloody hell! That's what's going around the place?"

"One of the soldiers asked you on a date and you bit him." The girl said accusingly.

"Oh for the lord's sake!" The blonde bellowed. "I get sexually assaulted during a fight and I'm the one who comes out looking bad? I clawed him, not BIT him!"

"He-he _assaulted_ you?" The maid squeaked in horror. " _Sexually_?!"

"Yes, he did, the bastard. Squeezed my ass! Not to mention the several kisses he tried to force on me in front of at least a hundred men!" Seras shouted up the stairs, not caring who the hell heard. Maybe if the manor got the real story, her name would be clear by the time she got out of there. Her damned soldiers had obviously protected one of their own and given their Commander a bad name. Her teeth just _itched_ at the thought of what she was going to do to them when she got out after her month of confinement.

"Oh, Miss Victoria. I'm so dreadfully sorry! We've been spreading such terrible rumors below-stairs about you behind Walter's back because of what your men have been saying." The maid sounded so genuinely upset that Seras had no idea what to say.

"Well...er, if you could clear it up, I'd be grateful." The vampire finally yelled, blushing. Crap, just how bad a reputation _did_ she have in this house anyway?!

"Of co-"

"Seras Victoria!" Sir Integra's cool voice boomed down the stairs from above somewhere. "As fascinating as the entire side of this manor finds your and the house-maid's conversation, I find myself at a loss to know exactly why you've broken your word and left your confinement."

"I'm still _in_ my room!" The petite vampire hollered indignantly up the stairs, red eyes glaring upwards. She could just see the expression on Sir Integra's face now as she leant over from the balcony above. Superior and cool as always. "My body is still perfectly inside my prison, thank you." She added smugly. She glanced down. "No wait! I tell a lie, my head is outside the door-jamb!" She apologised, yanking it back inside.

"Are you arguing semantics with me, Victoria?" The woman said, slightly amused. "Get your head back into the room and stop gossiping. Phillipa, find Walter for the vampire, for the love of god- _and_ her deck of cards and then bring me my tea."

"Thank you!" Seras sing-songed, grinning like a mad-woman. Maybe Integra wasn't all bad after all? She giggled as she shut the door.

* * *

Two hours later, Walter turned up. But he wasn't alone.

Seras stared as two strange servants entered behind him, with a brush and pan, a broom and a replacement mirror. They nodded at her politely and then proceeded to clean up the mess she had left. The blonde watched in silence, Walter beside her. The two men finished the job, rehung the mirror and left, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you," she murmured in embarrassment, grinned at her shiny new mirror. At least now she could see if her hair was a mess again!

"You're quite welcome, Miss Victoria. Try not to break it again?" He returned with amusement. The butler then turned to Seras and smiled, revealing what was in his own hands. A pack of cards, a little silver thimble and...a blood pack.

Seras scowled suspiciously at the pack, trying not to look at the one she'd thrown into the corner earlier that night. "What's that for?" She demanded.

"The forfeit." He said calmly, settling down at one side of the table. His brows rose as he noticed the damage to the right side of her table and he glanced at her blushing face.

"Don't ask." she said, sitting down on the other side. He continued to stare at her and her breath hissed out. "-Alright, it was Master." Seras growled, leaning onto her elbows and taking the cards up. She slid them from the pack and began to shuffle them. "He got me...irritated and I broke the table." Her blush got redder at the partial lie. Agitated was more like it. Flustered perhaps? She sighed. She wasn't even sure what had happened exactly, so how could she tell Walter about it?

Not that she wanted to describe to him what had been going on between her and Master...

Seras squirmed in her chair and looked at the Butler again, startled to see him looking at her knowingly.  "What?" She demanded.

"He is rather annoying to people." Walter said calmly, reaching out and taking the cards from her hands. He patted the blood bag.

"Now, before we even start," He glanced into the corner to her discarded blood-bag. "Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been drinking lately, Miss Victoria. Though Alucard has managed somehow to make you drink the previous two-" He must have noticed her pale and then blush again because he paused before going on. "So I propose that for every game I win, you drink-"

" _No_." The blonde burst out, glaring at him. "I won't drink!" She slammed her gloved hand onto the table, almost bouncing the blood-pack right off of it. "Master made me drink them and I won't _do_ it." Especially after having drunk Master's blood. Oh god, the taste of him. She still remembered it. Seras' eyes glazed over slightly and her teeth ached.

"-A thimble of blood." He went on calmly, unperturbed by her outburst.

The blonde girl came back to earth abruptly. "Huh?" Seras' anger deflated as he held up the tiny thimble. She stared at it and then him. "That thing?" She said uncertainly. "It's hardly a...a-"

"About the amount that would fit in the top of your finger," The man nodded at her. He placed the silver thimble down and picked up the cards to shuffle them again. "Now considering how large the blood-packs are and how long you will be in this room over the next month, I am willing to play with you daily in exchange for this."

"That's blackmail, Walter!" Seras said, aghast. She was so disappointed in him; she felt a bitter taste flood her mouth. Almost like he'd betrayed her.

Walter sighed and put out a hand, touching the top of hers. When she tried to jerk it away, he grasped it gently, but firmly.

"Seras Victoria," he murmured. "I do not _enjoy_ seeing you waste away to nothing. I do not like seeing you get paler by the day, getting weaker; a shell." He paused, eyes meeting hers. "If you had been drinking like a normal vampire, Stevens would have been no match for you."

She frowned at him. "Yes and I would have killed him." Red eyes narrowing, she let him see her displeasure. "Or am I the only one who saw that?"

"I don't believe that and neither does Sir Integra," Walter hesitated thoughtfully. "I don't believe Alucard did either."

Seras snorted. Master would have been pleased!

He saw her expression and shook his head. "Did he not stop you?" He reminded her. "It was in his report."

The vampire paused, remembering. That was _right_. Master had stopped her. He'd spoken into her mind, telling her to stop of or they'd kill her. He'd protected her from them. She slowly relaxed, sinking back into her chair.

"You-you're right," she whispered, licking her lips. "No one wanted me to kill. Not even Master." Although...she frowned again when she remembered his later words. He had said, he would have been pleased if she had killed that man. So...she groaned. Master _had_ wanted to her kill him; he just hadn't wanted her to be caught! Damn the man! He was a beast through and through alright!

"I see you realised how foolish that last comment was," Walter said dryly, patting her hand and letting her go. "Alucard would be delighted to have his fledgling kill, but he would not have you caught and destroyed."

"He's beyond a monster," She said darkly.

"That he is," the butler murmured.

"My ears are burning!" A voice gloated.

Seras jumped about a foot in her chair and almost shrieked as her master spoke directly into her ear. Both she and Walter's heads jerked up and she saw the older man glance over her shoulder in resignation.

"I should have known you'd hear your name spoken and come to investigate," Walter told him, smiling. He quickly dealt the cards between Seras and himself, then paused and looked at her. "Do we have a deal?"

She hesitated and then stared at the thimble. It was such a small thing. And Walter was so upset that she wasn't eating. What could it hurt? "Deal." Seras sighed.

"Speak the devil's name and he shall appear," Alucard said sardonically, straightening from his crouched position behind Seras. He tapped her on the head and then walked around to the empty seat on her right and sat down gracefully, putting his booted feet up onto the table beside the blood. "Do my ears deceive me, Police Girl, or did I just hear you agree to drink blood?" He said teasingly, eyes glinting at her maniacally.

Seras frowned at him, and then nibbled on her bottom lip, startled when his eyes followed her movement. Why was he always staring at her lips? She flushed slightly.

"Since you were listening in, Master, why repeat myself?" She said snidely. She had no doubt now that Master had probably been listening to the entire conversation. She frowned slightly as something occurred to her. Master had been there the other day too when Walter had been patching her up. Watching silently from the wall, before disappearing. Strange...

Walter smiled and picked up his cards. "She has a point there," he murmured. "Poker will be fine for now, I believe, Miss Victoria. We'll move onto harder games later," he explained.

Alucard chuckled at her comment. "If you think you can embarrass me, think again," he advised her, lids lowering slightly. His smile became wicked. "And if I'd known you were this easy to blackmail, I'd have tried this...game for myself."

The blonde went bright red at his hint of 'games' and was very tempted to throw something at him. He smirked at her as if in daring and she gritted her teeth. Damn it, he was going to do his best to taunt her in front of Walter and see how far he could push her, wasn't he?

"Don't you have something better to do, Master?" Seras said irritably, burying her nose in her cards. "Bothering Sir Integra perhaps?" Damn, her hand was a bad one. Walter was sure to win.

"I already did that," he chuckled in remembrance. "She rewarded me with a paper-opener in the chest." He went on slyly. "She likes to hurt me _almost_ as much as you do, Police Girl," He was obviously referring to the incident earlier that evening.

Seras' cards jerked down and her eyes met his. Her Master was eyeing her with positively evil amusement, head tilted to the side. She quickly looked to Walter, who was staring from her to Alucard in interest. "I do not!" She growled, worried about what the butler was thinking.

"Of course you do," Alucard said in a silky voice. "You'd just love to blow me away, wouldn't you?" He toyed with one of his gloves. "Or would you prefer to tie me up and whip me?"

" _Master_!" She howled. "I'm not into that kinky crap!" As soon as she said it, her face went fire-engine red and she clapped her hands over her face, cards fluttering onto the table.

Alucard roared with laughter, head thrown back.

Walter stared, mouth open.

"Oh my god! Someone kill me now!" The vampire girl moaned, putting her face onto the table and covering her head with her arms. She couldn't believe her Master had just utterly _humiliated_ her in front of Walter! Good god, how could she ever look him in the face again?!

"Well," Walter said, coughing.

"Oh, Police Girl, that was priceless!" Master said, voice filled with unholy mirth. _ **'I do so enjoy tormenting you.'**_ He murmured mentally.

Seras' head shot up and she glared at her master, red eyes burning. Her gloved hands clenched. He was right; he did enjoy tormenting her in every conceivable manner and if she'd had her gun on her right then, she'd have unloaded a clip into his smirking face! For a split second, she seriously considered whether she could move faster enough to grab his own gun from his jacket and use it on him. But he hadn't seemed to have been wearing it lately when he'd come to her room, she noticed. Maybe because he knew she'd _try_ to do just that to him!

"Master, you're mean as hell, damn it! Get out!" She yelled angrily.

"It was quite tasteless of him, in fact." Walter added with a slight smile.

She glared at him too and his smile widened. "You can _both_ get out." She grumbled.

"Oh, play cards, Police Girl," her Master said, eyes maniacal. He leant forward. "Unless you'd rather we skipped to our nightly session? We never quite-get to them, do we?" He murmured satirically.

Seras gave him a baleful look. No, they never quite got to them, but that was entirely _his_ fault! So that was what he'd come back for? Her mind flashed back to their fight; her taste of his blood and that strange dream she'd had. She shuddered involuntarily, not knowing whether it was from fear of pleasure and noted his suddenly intent look as he watched. She turned to Walter, picking up her cards.

"Let’s play," she said grimly, determined to put off Master as long as possible. If she played till sun up, then she would bloody do it! Anything to not be alone with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics, including over 180 of my own.
> 
> <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>
> 
> I'm on Facebook!  Come and join my Fanfiction group, with over 544 Members, who absolutely love romantic pairings. 
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/](https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/)
> 
> And my personal Facebook:
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny](https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny)   
>    
>  Patreon:  [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)    
>    
>  Hugs,  
>  Princess Destiny


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.  
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short  
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really  
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better  
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your  
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

Her Master moved behind her and she saw him study her cards from the corner of her eyes.

"Discard those two," he said, pointing to her king and queen.

"Why?" She asked him incredulously, looking at her ace, two and seven. "I have..." she looked swiftly at Walter, who looked as if he weren't listening, but who probably was. " _Those_ ," She waved her other hand at the other cards. "What if I get..." She trailed off, hinting.

Alucard rolled his eyes at her. _ **'You really think your chances of getting a straight are that good, Police Girl?'**_ He asked sarcastically.

"It could happen!" She retorted fiercely.

The butler cleared his throat.

"Please discard, Miss Victoria." he murmured with a hint of amusement as the vampires glared at each other.

"I'm discarding what I want!" Seras said, red eyes narrowing. She shouldered her master out of the way and he went back to his chair, sitting there with a smirk as she threw her cards down. That damned smirk widened on her as she lost.

"I told you," he informed her without any false modesty.

The vampire girl glowered at him for a moment, then grabbed up all the cards and furiously began to shuffle. She froze when Walter suddenly put the thimble of blood towards her.

"I'll take that," her master said smoothly, taking the thimble. He rose to his feet, smiling maniacally at her panicked look.

"Don't look so trapped Police Girl, you knew what the forfeit was when you started this game," he chided mockingly, crouching by her side. He held it to her mouth, as her hands were obviously holding the cards in a death-grip and touched it to her bottom lip teasingly. "Open up." he purred.

"Master," she squeaked at him, eyes huge. She couldn't. Before another thought could cross her mind, the blood was tipped into her mouth. She looked at her master in betrayal, even as she swallowed the small amount of blood in reflex. "Mmm," she murmured, her tongue seeking out the minute traces around her teeth.

Alucard smiled at her, fangs glinting in the candle-light. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He drawled, getting to his feet.

"You're mean, Master!" Seras yelled at him, outrage filling her. He'd just tossed that blood in as soon as her mouth had opened! She glared at him as he saw down again. Damn it. Realising she was crushing the cards beyond repair, she quickly straightened them out and shuffled, still glaring at her smug master. How dare he look like that? And he was going to enjoy every minute of this, Seras was very sure.

Her Master gave her an ironic look in response, as if to say he knew exactly what she was thinking. _ **'I'm going to make sure you drink every drop of blood you promised.'**_ He said silkily, eyes glinting at her.

Seras swallowed. Damn him. Why had Master heard her deal with Walter?

"Deal the cards, Miss Victoria?" Walter murmured, smiling.

"R-right," she stammered, disconcerted by the look in her Master's eyes. So much he did lately threw her off. She sighed deeply. His thoughts and actions seemed that of a different person. Her red eyes flickered to Walter as she dealt his cards. Had he noticed the changes? She studied his face intently. Probably he had.

Seras happened to look at her Master at that moment and surprised a look of...fury on his face.

The blonde blinked as he stared at Walter and then at her. His eyes burnt into hers for a long moment and then the look faded away into a familiar smirk.

"You're staring, Police Girl." he mocked her.

Seras flushed and jerked her eyes away, focusing on her cards. Had she been mistaken? No, it can't have been. He'd been looking at Walter with absolutely rage. She'd never seen his eyes look like that before, never even before an enemy. And she couldn't think what had caused it. Her master didn't hate the man, she was dead certain. So what on earth had caused it? Perhaps, she frowned, he had been thinking of something _else_? She nodded slowly and sighed in relief. Yes, that had to be it. Master had been looking at Walter, but had been thinking of something else.

The blonde studied her cards in abject relief. Two fives, two sevens and a nine. She smiled. Her second hand and already she had some luck! Seras held her cards over her mouth and peeked at Walter and then Master.

They both stared at her and slowly their brows rose in identical expressions of amused exasperation.

Seras stared back at them in chagrin. "You can see my smile, can't you?" She said, voice muffled.

"Yes," they both affirmed.

"Bugger!" She dropped her hands down and glared, pouting.

Alucard chuckled. "You look like a child who just had her candy taken away, Police Girl."

"I do not!" She denied, eyes darkening. She glared at him balefully and then tossed her nine down. "Discard one." The blonde snatched up another card and was delighted to see another seven. " _Ha_!" She crowed before she could stop herself. "Oh, bloody hell!" She shouted, as both men openly laughed at her. "You stop that!" She ordered, pointing at them imperiously.

"Make me." Alucard purred at her, giving her such a naughty look that Seras' face turned beat red. She swiftly looked at Walter, but saw to her relief that he'd completely missed her Master's expression. She glowered at him so heatedly that his expression dissolved into amusement and he chuckled at her.

Walter looked up from his cards and looked from one vampire the other inquiringly. "Did I miss something?" He asked of them rather innocently.

Seras stared at him suspiciously, wondering not for the first time just how much Walter purposefully didn't 'hear' or 'see' going on under the Hellsing roof. On this occasion, she had to be very grateful. However, it gave her much concern over what the Butler thought _was_ going on between her Master and herself. She sighed. Perhaps she was reading too much into it; he was just staying out of their arguments? She thought back over her words and frowned thoughtfully. Nothing was _said_ that would be construed as more than a normal argument and Walter had not seen the look her Master had given her. The blonde smiled.

"Nothing at all. Master was just being mean," she announced.

"How novel," The man said, discarding a card and then showing his hand. He had two pairs. Aces and Queens. Walter grinned at Seras. "Can you beat that?"

Seras bit her lip. She _really_ wasn't good at cards! "Does this beat you?" She asked uncertainly, showing her hand.

The two men studied her cards in silence and then they both sighed.

"That, it does."

"Uncommon luck." Alucard said in disgust.

"Alright!" Seras squealed, shoving the cards over to Walter. No blood for her this time. She rubbed her hands together. "Let's get cracking, shall we?" She said gleefully.

* * *

Over the next few hours, things went downhill for Seras. She lost more games than she won and each time she lost, Alucard was the one to come over to her side and feed her the blood. And each time he did, the blonde felt increasingly stranger. She got a little more enjoyment from it each time and her Master's eyes became more heated. Walter did not see Master's hands began to caress her legs as he crouched at her side, nor the way Seras' tongue began to seek out the last traces of blood around the inside of her mouth. She also knew her Master could hear the tiny moans she tried desperately to suppress.

The blonde could not understand it at all. She hated drinking blood, but each tiny mouthful and her master feeding her was like a seduction in itself. She knew she was losing herself and it was making her more and more angry and irritated!

Alucard's look was becoming more and more disconcerting also. It was clear that Master was gaining some sort of sadistic enjoyment from the momentary surges of pleasure that she was deriving from each tiny mouthful of blood. And she was unable to hide it from her eyes as she swallowed.

Damn him.

Finally, unable to take it any more and looking for anything to distract her, her eyes fell upon his gloves and she remembered his touch of that night. It had bothered her greatly, since she knew that she had been told that they bound him...so how could it be _true_ , what she suspected?

"Tell me about your gloves, Master?" Seras asked him finally, unable to keep silent a moment longer under his continued gaze. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking right then, but it was making her uncomfortable.

Alucard's eyebrows rose slowly and his red eyes stared at her rather piercingly. "And why would you want to know about that, Police Girl?" He demanded softly.

"I just...wondered about the symbols on the backs." the blonde said, almost stumbling over her words at the look in his eyes. Her master obviously didn't want to talk about it and was warning her off. But since that night when he'd touched her, she'd been filled with a burning curiosity. She had to know.

"Ah, the symbols." Walter nodded over the top of his cards.

"Discard three," he murmured, throwing down three and picking up another three from the pile.

Seras quickly scanned her own cards and smiled slightly three queens. Finally a good hand! Squelching her smile as she noted both Walter and her master giving her knowing looks, she scowled at them. Damn, she was a bad player. Now they knew she had good cards!

"Discard two," she grumbled, tossing down the two and picking up another two. Seras got a two and an ace. Darn it. "So, the symbols?" She prompted.

"It isn't really any of your business, Police Girl." her master said curtly.

Both she and Walter threw him a startled look.

Alucard sighed and then held up one glove, showing the symbols there. "Very well," he growled. "These accursed things _bind_ me. They constrict me powers and only the Hellsing heir can release them."

"Very true," the butler nodded. "Sir Integra has given Alucard access to certain levels of his powers for the battling of the Freaks and other vampires, but he does not have access to the higher levels of his powers"

"Level one for example." the vampire murmured with a strange twisted smile.

Walter shot him a swift look. "Level one would be chaos itself, as very well you know," he retorted. "With you unrestrained, this city would be awash in blood. Perhaps the world."

"How true," Alucard gloated, tilting his head far back so that only his lower face was visible to them. Then he smiled, showing the razor sharp fangs hidden inside his mouth. "It might be glorious." he mocked, head swinging back down and fixing them with purely maniacal look.

It chilled both Walter and Seras' blood like nothing else could. There was something just so inhuman about the being before them. He was far older than she knew and she had tasted his power. She shivered as he looked at her, as if knowing what was on her mind.

"But..." Alucard's look faded to a less menacing one and he smirked at the both as he ran the finger of one glove over the back of the symbol of the other hand. "While I am unable to remove these gloves and these symbols bind me, you're all _quite_ safe." he chuckled.

Seras stared at him, eyes slowly widening. But, that couldn't be right! The hand that had touched her skin had been naked! As if sensing her panicked thoughts, her master's eyes locked on hers and he smiled at her; smiled with quiet menace and warning.

_He knew_.

She swallowed hard, feeling fear fill her. Her master knew that she remembered he had not worn his glove when he had touched her so intimately that night and he was warning her not to say anything. If she did...his smile widened into mockery as she paled and shrank back when he bent over to look at her cards.

"Police Girl,” He murmured into her ear, breath stirring her hair. "I don't need to say a word, do I my little fledgling?" He went on silkily.

She shook her head frantically, too petrified to move. Her master's presence was suddenly overwhelming to her and she wanted only to run away screaming. Seras wanted desperately to tell him to move away from her, but he lingered for a moment more, laughing quietly under his breath.

"Show your cards." Alucard said in a louder voice, chuckling loudly when she jumped. He sat back in his chair and watched her as she practically threw down her cards.

The blonde hid her trembling hands under the table and bit her lip. Her master was not confined! _Not confined_! He was lying to Sir Integra, to everyone. He could destroy the entire city or the world at any time he chose... She tried to swallow through a dry throat.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter said in concern, watching her. He leant forwards. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Walter." Seras choked out, eyes shuttering to hide her emotions. She forced a smile, not looking at her silent master. "I think I win?" She questioned, waiting to see the Butler's cards.

"You did," he confirmed, showing his one pair. Walter eyed her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think she'd worried about my runes running amuck." Master said easily, smirking at Seras.

She let out a small gasp, eyes jerking to his face. He looked at her rather maliciously. Oh, how he was enjoying this! He must be able to taste her fear in the same way she had tasted that of her soldier's, Stevens'. Her red eyes narrowed, anger filling her and he gave her an amused look in response. Why was her anger always met with amusement? He always seemed so damned _pleased_ when she got pissed at him!

"You said that was impossible, right?" She spat out daringly. "Your runes bind you, like a dog, right, Master?" She purred. She smiled at the image of his hound form which she'd seen once. Her Master was nothing but a dog at Sir Integra's feet! Somehow, that gave Seras an intense satisfaction. With as much power as her Master had over her, he was under someone else's power.

Alucard's eyes narrowed on her, eyes flashing red. "Watch your tone with me, Police Girl." he growled at her.

They both heard Walter gasp, but ignored him.

Seras hadn't forgotten her broken leg from earlier that night; his little 'lesson'. She could see from his eyes that he had an inkling of what she was thinking and for a movement, her heart leapt in fear from the fire burning in the red depths of his eyes. But then her chin went up and her eyes narrowed also. He would not cower her! And then she abruptly remembered just _who_ she was dealing with and she backed down.

"I'm sorry, Master," She said contritely, eyes averted. "Shall we play again, Walter?" She asked Walter, reaching out to shuffle the cards.

"One more game and then it's time for bed." he told her, checking his watch.

The blonde girl blinked. "So late?" She questioned looking at them both in surprise.

Her master nodded at her. "Almost sun-up. Time for all good girls to be in bed, hmm?" He taunted.

Seras ignored him, giving Walter a radiant smile. "Walter, I really enjoyed this. I hope we can do this again." she said enthusiastically, reaching out to take the butler's hand as he gathered up all the cards. He really was a sweet man to keep her company this way. And master was a real _pain_.

A growl, too low for human ears came to her and her face jerked towards her master's to see that his eyes were burning into their hands. It was almost the same look of fury from earlier...good god...what did it mean?

"I enjoyed it also, Miss Victoria." Walter said warmly. Then he stiffened as he looked towards Alucard, slowly releasing her hand and getting to her feet. He said a quick goodnight to them both and left, leaving a bewildered blonde behind.

Her master's eyes rose slowly from her hand and he stared at Seras with blood-red eyes, the depths seeming to swirl with an inner fire.

Her mouth went dry. The tension in the air was almost palatable! Had Walter sensed this and left hurriedly and what an earth was going on? Her chair scraped as she swiftly got to her feet, standing there awkwardly.

"Master," she said, licking her lips. "I-I need to get reading for bed."

Alucard's booted feet slid off of the table and he came to his feet smoothly, startling her. He smiled rather wolfishly at her obvious flinch.

"You're so jumpy tonight, Police Girl,” he noted, walking around his chair towards her. "I wonder why?" He mused, stopping a foot in front of her.

Seras restrained the urge to step back or run and merely stared up into his face, wondering what he was up to now. Why hadn't her master left and why did she have the distinct impression she was being hunted? About her master's form, she seemed to sense a barely-restrained tension...power? Almost as if he were holding back something. Was it the urge to do something? Or maybe...something that was trying to get free of him?

She did take a step back this time, not liking the look in his red eyes. The crimson depths were swirling with a deep darkness, despite the habitual smirk curling his lips. Something was just _off_.

"Master, please go," she said uneasily, backing off another few steps. To her shock, he matched her steps, keeping the space between them minimal. "What are you doing?" She squeaked at him in alarm as he knees met the back of her bed and she realised he was still only a foot away from her. She had never felt this threatened by him in all the time she'd known him!

"I..." Alucard murmured, leaning into her. He breathed deeply from the skin of her neck, making her shiver. "Can smell your _fear_."

Terror filled her at his words and with a short shriek, Seras half turned and threw herself over the bed. But half-way over it, she felt her ankle grasped cruelly and she was yanked to a halt, falling onto the covers. Before she could crawl away, his weight was pressing her down into the mattress, crushing her. She had trouble breathing. The blonde gasped as his face came on level with hers, his bright red eyes staring into hers with malice. Her arms were taken and pinned over her head, wrists held in a bruising hold.

"I think, Police Girl, you forget who is master here and who is servant," he sneered at her, his breath mingling with hers. "I believe I warned you once before if you pushed me, I would punish you."

"Punish me?" Seras' eyes widened in shock and horror. He couldn't be serious! She began to struggle, but she could not move under his heavier weight and the cruel grip that he kept about her wrists.

As his tongue licked down the length of her neck roughly, she whimpered, understanding what he was going to do.

"Please Master, no!" She whimpered. He was going to bite her!

"That's it, Police Girl-beg me. I _like_ it." he hissed at her, his form beginning to swirl into dark shadows.

He remained solid for most part, but the darkness began to swirl about her, reminding her of that day he had first forced her to drink his blood. She remembered it now. Not only had his hair grown, but a dark inky shadow had surrounded them. It did so now, filling her with cold fear and dread. She would have screamed, but did not want to give him the satisfaction. Seras felt a brief surge of rebellious anger.

"I don't beg!" She cried at him, struggling furiously under him. Damn it, she couldn't even _move_. He was so very heavy on top of her. She felt as if she was being suffocated. Wrists pinned there by iron bands. Panic flooded back with his next words.

"That's alright. I only want you to feel pain," he informed her coldly. "Feel all of my wrath aimed at you."

Without another moment's permeable, fangs sank deeply into her neck, the darkness of his form swirling about them. Something soft and wispy muffled her mouth as she screamed her agony to the world and a red haze covered her vision. Seras had never felt such pain centralised in one spot. It was terrible. And her master was doing this to her. She couldn't get away. The soft thing left her mouth, letting him hear her soft whimpers as he drank her blood. She continued to struggle against his strong hands, but knew there was no use. Tears fell from her eyes, but she barely felt them. She barely even felt her own body. She didn't even know WHY. Why was he punishing her? Had she defied him too much?

And then Seras remembered. Oh god, she'd called him a dog. And they'd both known that she was really calling him _Integra's_ dog! Her little servant at her beck and call. This was why. She had insulted her Master... pushed him too far. And Master had said that he was teaching her who was _his_ servant...

Seras knew she was becoming weaker. Her eyes began to close. She was tired, but oh, it _hurt_. He was making sure it hurt like hell. But what was worse, he was draining her, treating her like she was...was- her red eyes snapped open.

"Not like prey Master!" She almost screamed at him, bucking madly in renewed energy to try and throw him off.

Alucard paused, hot breath against the moist skin of her neck. _ **'Police Girl.'**_ He growled into her mind in approval.

Amazingly, the pain abruptly vanished to be replaced with a rush of warm pleasure. Languor filled her limbs and her eyes opened wide. Was this what it was supposed to feel like when you weren't being punished? For some reason, he'd stopped the pain...

Seras held her breath. In that moment, she could actually _feel_ his pride. For a dizzying moment, it bewildered her, then she felt a sort of relief and then a rush of panic again as she realised that it made no difference at all. Her master had only paused to acknowledge and reward her realisation that she was being treated like prey as a punishment. How...ironic.

The agony returned in a dizzying wave as his teeth dug in deeper than before and his mouth sucked out her blood. No...more. The blonde couldn't take any more! Just as she thought she would faint from it, it was over. She felt his teeth leave her neck, but she was far too weak to move. "You...you're...evil...Master." she whispered haltingly.

Her master stared down into her face and licked his lips, eyes glinting maliciously at her tear-filled look. "Did you only just realise that, Police Girl?" He taunted softly, brushing a hair from her face. He moved off of her body and left her laying there as he went to the table.

Seras watched him limply as he went to the table and picked up something, and then returned to the bed, lying down next to her, propped up on one arm. He waved the almost-full blood-bag under her nose and she found to her horror that hunger was rising within her. He had drained so much that her vampiric instincts were taking over!

"You aren't going to fight me on this, are you?" He demanded mockingly, eyes sardonic as he met her hate-filled ones.

"No...Master." the blonde said, hands shakily reaching up for the bag. Seras' mouth opened and her teeth sank into the bag, cold blood filled her mouth and she sighed, drinking it down greedily. Her red eyes flickered up to meet his and she glared at him. She would make him pay somehow.

"Oh, what you want to do to me," he purred at her silkily. _ **'Your hate is as delicious as your fear, Police Girl,'**_ He murmured, eyes maniacal. _ **'Anytime you're ready, take your best shot.'**_

Seras jerked the empty bag from her mouth and stared at him maliciously. "I'll get you _one day_ , Master." she promised.

Alucard's face moved in close and he grinned at her, nose almost brushing hers. "I very much doubt it, but you're welcome to try. Just so long as you remember I am master and for every failing, you _will be_ punished." he promised evilly.

The petite girl blanched as she watched her master begin to fade away. "You're a cruel man." she spat.

"I never pretended to be anything else, Police Girl," Alucard chuckled and vanished. _ **'Are you pretending to be something you are not?'**_

Seras blinked and got off of the bed slowly, crushing the blood-bag in her hand. "Just what the hell does that mean?" She demanded of the empty room.

* * *

Twenty minutes of deep thought did nothing to calm her nerves or bring her any answers and she sighed and decided to get undressed for bed. Master's punishment had been cruel and painful, but Seras realised that she really could not expect anything more from him. More and more she was beginning to realise what sort of a vampire he was. She truly doubted that Sir Integra or Walter really knew the full extent of the darkness within the vampire they had 'harnessed' as a servant to their will.

And Alucard was there on a whim. A mere whim. He had proved to her and her alone-for reasons of his own that the runes did not bind him and that he remained under the Hellsing thumb for his own purposes. And for some unknown reason, Master's darkness was now being aimed and unleashed at Seras.

She sighed deeply as she began to unbutton her jacket. She touched the side of her neck where his teeth had sunk in deeply. The blood had restored her lost energy and his own saliva had sealed the wounds he had made, but somehow she still felt pain there. She would never forget perhaps. That had been his lesson.

"I won't forget, Master..." she whispered, slipping the jacket from her shoulders and unbuttoning her shirt. He has taught her an important lesson that day. She would not cross him again. Even... She frowned. Even if she did not _understand_ what it was that she had done to deserve that punishment? Yes, she had insulted him, but his retaliation his seemed quite violent to say the least. She had called him names before.

And Walter had seemed also to have something to do with it, though she was bewildered over that also. No matter how many times her mind went over the last moments of the card game, she could come up with no answers. Master confused her greatly. His every _action_! No, she still did not understand him. He had seemed so utterly furious with her; darkness unrestrained.

The shirt fell to the ground and then her skirt. Her bra and panties followed. The blonde leant over her bed and pulled back the quilt, pulling her silk underclothes from under the pillow. She sighed as she held them to her body, revelling in the coolness. Seras was very much confused. Her mind was in constant chaos now and if she was not careful, she knew she could have a break-down. Between master's games and teasing, his cruelty and torture, her nerves were wearing quite thin. Perhaps it was a normal vampire thing, but she could not get used to it.

"Maybe....maybe Master is teaching me to be a real vampire?" She wondered aloud. "Perhaps this cruelty and games is...normal?" She stood there for a moment more, lost in thought and then sighed. If she was to ask him, he would probably laugh and mock her ignorance! She frowned. So what was she supposed to do? Grin and bear it?

The small blonde bent over and slipped her underpants onto one leg, then the other, pulling them upwards. Then she slid the top over her head, revelling in the feeling of it as it slid down over her breasts.

Seras turned, pulling down her top and spotted two red eyes watching her from the mirror on the wall. She screamed loudly, recognizing her master. To her shock, the eyes never disappeared. Rather, they brightened and she saw his lids narrow on her slightly in a smirk.

"Master!" She shrieked at him in disbelief. Good god, how long had he _been there_?

_**'Police Girl,'**_ He drawled. Oh god, from his tone, she could tell he'd been there for quite some time. He'd seen her undress.

"Y-you..." she stammered, cheeks going slowly red. She saw his eyes slide very slowly and deliberately down her body and then make their way inch by inch back up again, lingering over her panties and then her breasts. Her skin seemed to burn where-ever his eyes passed and her heart was beating a rapid staccato.

A fine sweat broke out on her body and she felt her nipples harden. His eyes lingered over the hardened peeks and she felt her eyes dilate in response. Master had seen her with no clothes on! There was something in his gaze that was hot and dark and her pulse leapt in response, but then it was gone in seconds, leaving her wondering if she'd imagined it. And then all she saw was amused in his eyes and that was _intolerable_! Seras belatedly crossed her arms over her chest area, then realised how futile it was, since he'd already seen her completely naked.

" _Master_!" She howled at him in utter humiliation. She swiftly bent over and picked up one of her boots, then pegged it at the wall. A completely useless move, since his eyes were part of the wall, but she was so totally mortified, her face on fire by then that she was beyond rational thought. To her astonishment, her master's upper body suddenly emerged from the wall and he caught the boot deftly in one hand.

Alucard gave her the once-over, tossed the boot to the side negligently and then raised a gloved hand to his lips and blew her a kiss! "Sweet dreams, Police Girl," He chuckled at her flustered look and then disappeared into the wall.

Seras stood there for a long moment and then let lose a scream of utter frustration and humiliation. "What the hell is going on?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!  
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics, including over 180 of my own.  
> http://www.destinysgateway.com/  
> I'm on Facebook! Come and join my Fanfiction group, with over 544 Members, who absolutely love romantic pairings.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/  
> And my personal Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny 
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h 
> 
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I come bearing new chapters! :)  
>   
> I have a Patreon page, if you'd like to support me with a monthly donation.   
> It'll help me out writing my Fanfiction and also publishing my original short   
> stories, which will be coming out every month from now on. I would really   
> appreciate it!  
>   
> [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)   
>   
> Please leave me a review! I absolutely love them and they make me feel better   
> about my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your   
> feedback. No flames please!  
>   
> Remember that I love you all!

Sleep that day was restless for the young vampire. She woke often from her broken sleep to find herself tangled in her sheets, feeling irritated and drained, her mind constantly going over the scene with her master. He was practically haunting her waking and unconscious mind!

"I can't take this!" She moaned into her pillow, thumping it in frustration. All she could see was his bloody smirking face blowing a kiss at her! How _dare_ he watch her get undressed! He'd seen her _naked_!

"Naked!" She moaned again, feeling humiliated again. Of all things that could have ever happened to her, why had it been that? Seras had never ever wanted to be that exposed before that man. It had been mortifying enough to be taunted by him, forced to drink blood, even have him constantly lick her blood and force a response from her body-but that? Damn him to hell!

"I'm so tired." She groaned, face turning to the side. Her legs thudded several times on the sheets in an irritated tattoo and then were still. God, but she hated insomnia and it was too late to get any sleeping tablets. Not that she'd had any since becoming a vampire...or even knew if they would work on her now. Probably not. She sighed.

"Definitely not. The aspirin didn't.," she recalled. No wonder! Her new physiology was as much as curse as a blessing. Cool healing powers and strength, but an immunization against painkillers and sleeping draughts! Red eyes haunted her vision again and she shrieked into her pillow in frustration. Curse that damned vampire master! She was going to wring his neck for the hell he was putting her through! Not only was his perving on her keeping her awake, but also his brute handling of her!

Who the hell made him god and gave him the right to punish her in so high-handed a fashion?! Seras flopped over onto her back and glared up at her roof.

"One day ' _boom_ ', I'm just going to blow his arrogant head off!" She snarled, making a gun with her fingers and aiming. She pretended to fire and then smiled as she imagined his face exploding. Then she smiled sourly. Master would just pull himself together like usual. After all, his runes weren't biding him.

Seras sighed. Problem number three. She was holding an explosive piece of information in her little hands and she didn't know what the hell to do with it. If Sir Integra or Walter were ever to find out her master was actually not bound in any way, all hell would break lose.  Literally. The blonde had no doubt that once his little secret was out, Master would probably come after her and then go on a bloody rampage of the world. She shivered in fear. She had seen his darkness up close and personal and it had been _scary_. But also... She licked her lips. Sort of...thrilling. She shook her head.

"No Seras, you can't think that way," she berated herself, filled with loathing. "Do you want to become like _him_?" She asked herself. If she tasted his darkness, she was only a step away from it herself...

"Damn it!" She shouted, running her hands through her hair roughly. There was too much on her mind!

"I need sleep." she whispered, rolling another her side and closing her eyes. She tried to shut out her thoughts, but they jumped from one scene to another from that night's events. His eyes watching her, his teeth in her neck, the pleasure she'd felt, his fury as he'd watched Walter, his whispered warning...

Finally around an hour or so before evening, by her estimation, she fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Hours later and sandy-eyed, Seras waited with baited breath for a certain Butler to turn up. She was angrier and more irritated than ever, but now had a plan to channel that anger. She'd been awake for about half an hour and in that time, her thoughts had again turned to how much she'd like to _shoot_ her master. Given that she could not do so to the real one, she realized that she needed to do so to another outlet. As soon as she heard her door open and someone enter, she was on the alert.

"Walter?" She called out, getting up on one elbow.

"Miss Victoria?" He sounded extremely surprised to hear her voice.

The blonde smiled wryly. And so he should have been; she was usually dead to the world at that time of day. "I need a favor." she requested urgently, yet with her usual underlying shyness.

"Of course," the butler replied promptly. "Anything you need."

"Thank you," the vampire said in relief, sighing. Maybe this would be easier than she thought and soon, she'd have some stress relief! "I need a hand-gun and a shooting target set up in my room for when I get up." she said tentatively.

"Pardon?" Walter said blankly.

"A shooting target," Seras nodded even though he couldn't see it. She was starting to get irritated. How many times did she have to say the same thing? Walter knew what that was!

There was a long silence. "A shooting target?" Walter repeated.

"Yes!" Seras yelled, finally losing her temper. "Get me a bloody shooting target before I fucking _tear this room to pieces_!" She finished on a roar, eyes blood red and fangs elongated. Her foot shot out in rage and hit the side of her coffin so hard that the metal partly tore from its hinges, some of the bolts popping from their holes and landing on the floor. When she heard that, the red haze cleared from her mind and she gaped at the small bit of light she could see coming in the side of her coffin-bed.

"Oh god! Walter?" She cried out, getting onto her knees swiftly and pressing her face next to the twisted metal in an effort to see into her room where she knew the sun was still up.

"Walter?" She whimpered when there was no answer. What if she had scared him off and he never spoke to her again? Tears sprung to her eyes and despair filled her. Damn Master! It was his fault she'd gotten so angry.

"It's alright, Miss Victoria," Walter's voice soothed from nearby. "I'm still here. You just startled me for a moment. I had no idea you were that strong."

"Me neither," she said with a strange laugh that ended on a sob. She was still feeling quiet emotional. The light from the cracks in her coffin disappeared. She felt the tear in the metal as he spoke to her, relief filling her heart. He was still there!

"If I might ask, what the hell did Alucard do now?" He asked her in his usual even tones.

Seras blushed in the darkness and then paled. God, what did she tell him? That Master had seen her naked or that he'd punished her quiet violently? Settling for the later, she sighed and sank back onto the mattress. "He...taught me a lesson after you left. I did something to make him angry," she gave a little laugh. "That comment about the dog I suppose."

"Ah," the butler said knowingly. "You should know better than to provoke him."

"Yes, I suppose," the blonde said sheepishly. She wrung her fingers together. "I'd rather...not say what his lesson was since it was rather humiliating. Needless to say I learned my lesson"

"I see," he said gently.

"Walter, are vampires-" She broke off. "Are vampires always violent? I mean...is Master training me to be a vampire do you think?" Seras asked tentatively.

"Without knowing exactly what he does alone with you, I really can't say, Miss Victoria," Walter said dryly, a hint of slyness in his tones.

Seras' mouth fell open and she blushed again. What the hell was he insinuating? She glared at the side of her coffin. "Walter!" She snapped. "That's just being _rude_!"

"Is it?" He chuckled. "Do forgive me."

"I'll think about it" She glowered at the crack as the light came back and she knew he had moved away.

"Hey wait!" Seras called to him. "Walter. You know I really appreciate our talk’s right?"

"I know," the butler said solemnly. "I also..." he trailed off.

"Also?" The blonde echoed, confused. What had he been going to say?

"The days are long and Sir Integra does not talk to me as she did when she was a young girl. It is nice to have someone to talk to again." he murmured.

Seras smiled. "Me too."

"I'll have your target set up for you when you arise, Miss Victoria.  But I will, of course, have to clear it with Sir Integra," Walter called from the door. He chuckled. "A pity I don't have a picture of Alucard for you to set up in the center for target practice."

"I can draw one!" Seras called out cheerfully, an evil expression on her face. Walter laughed outright this time and then she heard the door close. She grinned and then yawned.

"I think..." she muttered, blinking rapidly. "I'd like to try and get a little more sleep in before I have to get up." She knew she had a little more time before the sun set. Maybe she could doze for a while before Master burst in as usual. She scowled as she settled back onto her warm sheets and closed her eyes. The way she was feeling, the first thing she was going to do to her master, was punch him right...in the...face...

The blonde drifted off on that thought, smiling.

* * *

Her wrists were tied. It was the very first thing that Seras noticed as she entered the dream world; the familiar room around her, her back against that self-same desk.

"Why is it always this room?" She muttered, looking around frantically and pulling at her bound wrists. She couldn't quite tell what her arms were tied to, but she was displayed like some pagan sacrifice with her body in the shape of a cross. At least her legs were free...

The blonde wiggled around, legs coming up as she turned her body first left and then right, try to figure out if anyone else was in the room. It was then that it struck her for the very first time exactly _where_ she had been making out with all those nameless men. Sir Integra's study!

"Oh, good god!" She groaned in horror. Was she demented or something? What sort of sick fantasy was this that she had having wet dreams in her boss' office?!

Seras tugged at her wrists, wanting to be free of her bindings and the dream as soon as possible. The fact that she _knew_ she was dreaming in itself was just...weird. And she was even controlling it to an extent, but she certainly hadn't wanted to be tied up!

Suddenly, she sensed something and she stiffened as someone appeared over her, looming. She squeaked in shock as the person bent over her body, warm breath wafting over her face. His long hair pooled around her, over her chest and her arms and brushing the sides of her cheeks-and then lips were pressing into hers from above.

She gasped into the kiss and then melted as lips claimed hers possessively. A part of her mind noted with surprise that the man was kissing her upside down, his top lip caressing her bottom one, but it felt so _good_. His tongue brushed over her top lip demanding entrance and she opened her mouth eagerly. His hands moved down over her throat, caressing, burning a trail.

She felt soft gloves vaguely and frowned, something nagging at her mind. Something important. But then he touched her breasts and all thoughts fled. She arched into his touch, her sensitive nipple brushing the palm of his hand and seeking a firmer contact, but he seemed to know what she wanted and chuckled, teasingly brushing his fingers over her flesh and then moving it down over her skin of her breast and then her ribs. She moaned into his mouth in protest, tongue running over his teeth.

She froze as her tongue found a fang and her eyes went wide, seeking his face. But she could see nothing as he continued to kiss her like a man starved, face in shadow. At this angle, all she could have seen was his throat anyway. If only the curtains over the windows had been drawn back, she could have seen her dream lover's face!

His hands pressed lightly into her stomach, the soft material of his gloves moving in circles near her belly-button, the feeling incredibly erotic. She writhed on the table, moaning as sensations filled her. She felt like her body was on fire; her heart was going so fast.

She wanted him to go on kissing her. Touch her everywhere- She blinked as he pulled back, as if reading her mind and chuckled low in his throat, the sound sensing shivers down her spine. Why did that sound so familiar? If only she could think, but there was just something that wouldn't let her... The man's warm lips pressed against her throat and his mouth opened, his tongue lathing a wet trail downwards.

Seras panted and strained at her bonds, wanting to touch him. His hair trailed after him, feeling almost as erotic as his tongue had. Good god, this had to be the sexiest dream yet! She felt so incredibly turned on. She knew her panties her damp, her nipples felt like pebbles and she had a tight feeling in the base of her stomach-and he had barely touched her!

The blonde groaned at him as his tongue reached the edge of her silk top. She hoped that he'd pull it down and put that amazing tongue on her breast.

"Please," she breathed, legs thrashing on the table. His hand slid over her stomach between her top and panties, almost soothingly and she stilled. Why did he never say anything, she wondered wildly. The man teasingly slid both straps from her shoulders and slid the silk from over her aching breasts, revealing them to the cool air.

Seras hissed as he paused, then buried his face between them. She stared down in bewilderment, trying to see, but only saw a dark shape. Why could she not see him? Why was it so _dark_? All she could do was feel. His long hair, his breath, his...teeth. She gasped as his fangs suddenly scraped over a globe of flesh. What was he-?

The man abruptly sunk his fangs deeply into the side of her breast and Seras screamed in pain, her eyes snapping shut, body arching up into his mouth involuntarily. But almost immediately, the pain was gone to be replaced by an amazing feeling of languor and ecstasy. Overwhelming rapture.

Her eyes opened and she stared across the room, meeting blazing red orbs. Gazing, with a insatiable bloodlust.

A burning desire.

A fierce possession.

* * *

Seras woke up quickly and shot up, eyes huge in the darkness.

"A vampire?" She said incredulously. Her hands slowly clenched and fury flooded her. "A _vampire_?!" She screamed, thumping her fists into the covers angrily for a minute or so. God, but how utterly _enraged_ she was! Not only was Master tormenting her when she was awake, but now he was affecting her wet dreams? Was there no escaping him? She was sweating, her panties were wet, she felt sexually frustrated and her mind was in utter chaos. She tried to remember more, like the man's face or some other detail, but as usual, it was rapidly fading from her mind. All she could recall were sensations and-the bite.

Oh yes, Seras had been in a very lustful embrace of a bloody creature of the night!

"Damn it to _hell_." she snarled, grabbing the remote and waiting impatiently for the bed to rise. She tossed the remains of her sheets from her body, practically ripping it off when she realized it was tangled about one leg. And then she slid off of the bed, body stiff.

The blonde knew she was bristling like an irritated cat, but she couldn't help it. Master had gone too far this time. Between his teasing, taunting and yes, flirting and then punishment, she was going utterly insane! She faltered, something from her dream coming back to her. Red eyes in the darkness, staring at her. Seras' hand froze half-way to her head, where she had been going to brush her hair from her face. There had been eyes watching her. "Did I imagine them...I'm sure I've seen them before," She whispered, shocked. Vampire eyes? Only vampires had eyes like those... And now that she thought about it, she'd seen those eyes before, many times...watching her and the men in her dreams. Staring with hunger and lust. "Probably another part of my dream." She said derisively. Why not add voyeurism to her list? Her latest man had tied her up and been a vampire!

Good god, if her master ever found out. "He _won't_." She growled fiercely.

She looked around for the equipment she had requested from Walter, but didn't see it. Seras sighed, but then realized that it probably hadn't been cleared with Sir Integra yet. She would have to wait a while then to air her frustrations! The vampire's eyes fell on the usual bucket of ice containing her blood-pack and she headed for her broken table, sitting down with her back to the door. She picked up the pack and stared at it for a long moment, then ripped the end and poured it into her bowl. Seras remembered the taste of the blood so vividly of the night before.

The girl licked her lips without realizing and then picked up her spoon and dipped it in, raising the liquid to her mouth. She gazed at the deep red for a long moment as if mesmerized. What was it that held her back? Her humanity? She didn't kill anyone for this blood. But she did need it to survive. What if Master was right? Walter, too?

"Could I truly get used to this?" Seras asked herself doubtfully, hesitating with the spoon a few centimeters from her mouth. Her hand began to shake and anguish filled her. If she drank, would she become a soulless creature like her master? He loved blood and he despised humanity. He called her weak and he punished that weakness.

"Can I still be a true vampire and be myself?" The blonde whispered, dropping the spoon and covering her face with her hands. Until she knew the answer, she could not drink the blood. She would _not_ become a cold bastard like Master! Her hands dropped.

"Master," she murmured, red eyes glinting with renewed anger. What was she going to do about him? He would be there soon and she would have to face him. She jumped to her feet and looked around quickly before getting dressed.

He had disconcerted her the night before, watching her undress. Her master had seen her naked. Seras blushed furiously as she buttoned up her jacket. What the hell had he been doing, watching her anyway?

And that look in his eyes afterwards had been so very...lustful? No, that just can't have been _right_. It was Master! But then again, Master was a man and he'd seen a naked woman. Given what she'd heard her college friends discuss sometimes, men couldn't help themselves at all around a naked female. She sighed.

"But damn it, what the fuck was he even _doing_ there in the first place?" She demanded fiercely.

Watching her...naked.

Seras flushed again and glared. Damn him and his games. Everything he did lately invaded her personal space or privacy! He'd licked the blood from her fingers and her neck, run his hands over her waist and up between her breasts and he'd even caressed her buttocks! He'd also pinned her to her bed and god, for that one moment when he'd let her feel the pleasure of his bite-

Seras' eyes glazed over with remembrance and for a second, something else flashed into her mind.

Her dream. A mouth moving over her breast and biting down near her nipple, then indescribable pleasure and pain. Seras moaned aloud, body still tingling with the memory of that desire and then she snapped out of it when she heard herself.

"That was only a dream, right?" She told herself. But weird how it had seemed so...similar to the feeling that Master had let her know for that one moment. It also made her realize, with faint embarrassment, that the memory had aroused her. She _wanted_ to feel that way again.

That bite had given her more ecstasy in those mere seconds than she'd ever known and she needed to feel it again. Near craved it. She shivered in both fear and enjoyment. It was a scary thought that she wanted her Master's bite...

"I can't want it." she whispered in horror. He had been punishing her! His teeth had brought agony. Only a small part had been bliss. Was there something wrong with her? But...it had obviously even sparked a change in her dreams. Now her dream-men had changed to vampires.

Seras picked up her brush from the table in a daze and moved over to her mirror. She wasn't used to these new feelings coursing through her. Was this how a vampire was supposed to feel?

"Does a vampire crave the bite of another?" She asked herself nervously, eyes on her reflection. She really hoped her master wasn't listening. But he didn't seem to be around, which was a relief. Perhaps he'd been called away on a mission. As she brushed the hair down over her ears, her eyes fell on her neck again and a surge of pleasure went through her.

She remembered her dream and hands moving over her breasts and moaned, then those hands turned to gloved ones and hair wrapped around her tightly in silken cords. A hand moved over her buttocks-and then her eyes cleared and she gaped at the mirror.

"Shit!" She swore. Her dream had turned into memories of all the times her master had touched her over the last two days! And it had gotten her all bothered. She swallowed and her expression became wry. He _had_ been rather damned intimate with her come to think of it. "And that's the sort of thoughts that will send you nuts, Seras, so go do some research," she ordered herself aloud, staring directly into her red eyes firmly in the mirror. Now if only her brain would follow her commands. Seras groaned and plucked at her panties. "I need a bath. How the hell am I going to go a month of wet dreams and not have a bath?"

Her red eyes slowly widened in horror as a thought struck her. "Can Master smell... _that_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Come and visit my site and read over 4,000 romantic pairing Fanfics, including over 180 of my own.
> 
> <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>
> 
> I'm on Facebook!  Come and join my Fanfiction group, with over 544 Members, who absolutely love romantic pairings. 
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/](https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/)
> 
> And my personal Facebook:
> 
> [ https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny](https://www.facebook.com/aurelia.destiny)   
>    
>  Patreon:  [ https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h](https://www.patreon.com/AureliaDestiny?ty=h)    
>    
>  Hugs,  
>  Princess Destiny  
>   

**Author's Note:**

> Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.
> 
>  **Original Notes:** Wow, I had so much fun writing this! Chapter Two will be out in two days. :)
> 
> And hey, I'd love to see some of your Hellsing Fanfiction posted up at my large romantic/smutty fanfiction Archives **Destiny's Gateway** <http://www.destinysgateway.com/>  
> . We have over 85 quality Alucard And Seras Fanfics. Come on over and post or read. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.
> 
> Or join me on my Facebook group! Over 370 members who love Hellsing, Sailor Moon and various other pairings:  
> <https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/>


End file.
